Song for Unbroken Soul (Remake)
by KyuMin EvilAegyo
Summary: Ketika takdir membawanya pada Lee Sungmin, maka terbentuklah kisah manis yang diringi gairah murni. Namun semakin mengenal Sungmin, Kyuhyun tau bahwa gadis itu memiliki kisah yang kelam/ FF KYUMIN / GS / RATE M / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

PROLOG

Lee Sungmin memiliki segalanya, cantik, kayadan di puja semua orang. Ia terbiasa menekuk lutut para pria, sampai akhirnya pria bermata onyx itu datang. Sejak awal, Sungmin berusaha menghindarinya, karena pria itu adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang Sungmin itu mengingatkannya pada sosok yang menjadi mimpi buruknya.

Cho Kyuhyun terbiasa membiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan di sekitarnya. Ia di berkati bakat luar biasa untuk menjadi apa pun yang diinginkannya, tanpa ia harus mengusahakannya. Panggilan hidupnya adalah sebagai seorang pianis. Lalu hidup membawa Kyuhyun pada kenyataan pahit, ayahnya meninggal dan Kyuhyun harus mengambil alih perusahaan keluarganya demi adiknya. Saat itulah, Kyuhyun bertemu gadis cantik yang begitu antipati terhadap dirinya.

Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah pria yang mudah menyerah. Ketika takdir membawanya kepada Lee Sungmin, terbentuklah suatu kisah manis yang diiringi gairah murni. Mereka berbagi, lalu saling memiliki. Sesederahana itu.

Namun rupanya hidup tak pernah memberikan jalan yang sederhana. Semakin Kyuhyun mengnal Sungmin, semakin Kyuhyun tau bahwa Sungmin menyimpan rahasia kelam.

Apakah rahasia itu? Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun ketika mengetahuinya? Sanggupkah Sungmin memperjuangkan perasaannya yang membisikkan kata cinta untuk Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika duka terlalu pekat menyelubungi.

Cinta sungguh tak pernah mudah, namun cinta takkan pernah menyerah. Cinta mampu melakukan segalanya, termasuk membangun hati yaqng hancur didalamnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiiii~~ ketemu lagi sama author ^^ #lambailambai author bawa ff baru hhaha... masih berbentuk remake dari novel yang ngebuat author jatuh hati setelah 'A Love by Lady-Killer' mudah-mudahan readers juga suka kkk.. wookehh adakah yang mau ff ini lanjut? Kalo mau review pleaseeee ^^


	2. Chapter 2

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

New York City Juli, 2007

Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya dengan putus asa. Tubuh-tubuh bergoyang diiringi musik bertempo cepat, sementara gelak tawa juga bau menyengat yang berasal dari minuman entah apa namanya itu memenuhi udara. Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman. Kini ia menyesali keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal setelah pesta dansa sekolah selesai, karena pesta selanjutnya sungguh berada diluar kemampuan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendesah, bagaimana ia bisa pergi dari semua kekacauan ini?

Saat itulah Sungmin melihat kakaknya Lee Donghae di antara kerumunan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga kakaknya itu berada di hadapannya dan tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan. Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berjalan mengikuti kakaknya dengan tenang. Karena kakaknya adalah pelindungnya. Yang terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Donghae terhenti, ia menyapa temannya. Sungmin balas tersenyum ketika disapa, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Sebuah gerakan yang salah, karena Sungmin melihat sepasang kekasih asik bercumbu.

Sang pemuda yang mencium gadisnya dengan mata terbuka balas menatap Sungmin. Mata onyx nya yang begitu tajam seakan menembus hati Sungmin. Ciuman itu berakhir dan sang pemuda bermata onyx mengatakan sesuatu, membuat gadisnya melayangkan tamparan. Pemuda itu tampak tak peduli, ia justru kembali meminum alkoholnya dengan tenang.

Sungmin bergidik dan menunduk. Meski pemuda itu terlihat amat menawan dan mempesona, tapi Sungmin dapat melihat luka. Begitu jelas dan gamblang, merusak kilau indah mata onyx nya. Sungmin tidak mengenal pemuda itu, namun ia merasa harus membantunya. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengikuti langkah Donghae sekali lagi. Sungmin menoleh ke arah pemuda bermata onyx itu namun tidak menemukannya.

" Apakah seseorang menciummu? " tanya Donghae setelah melajukan mobilnya.

Sungmin tidak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia telah berbagi nyaris segala hal bersama Donghae, sehingga bukan sebuah rahasia bahwa Sungmin belum pernah berciuman di usianya yang menginjak 18 tahun. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang memiliki sepak terjang luas di dunia percintaan.

" Tidak." Jawab Sungmin.

" Pemuda di sekolahmu sangat payah." Sahut Donghae.

" Untung saja begitu. Karena jika tidak, aku yakin mereka akan berakhir babak belur di tanganmu." Balas Sungmin.

Donghae hanya menepuk kepala Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya sebagai balasan.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan bingung. Biasanya Donghae akan tertawa dan membalas ucapannya. Sungmin dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Donghae.

"Apakah tejadi sesuatu, Donghae? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku." Ucap Sungmin.

Donghae tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tidak bahagia seperti ini. Beritahu aku, agar aku bisa membantumu." Bujuk Sungmin.

Donghae menepikan mobilnya, lalu menghela nafas. Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ketika Donghae akhirnya membuka suara, Sungmin menemukan rasa sakit yang nyata dalam suara kakaknya.

" Jessie berselingkuh. Aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan seorang pria di apartementnya. Dia tidak membela dirinya, ia meminta putus. Aku tau seharusnya aku lega karena telah lepas darinya, namun aku justru menemukan diriku mencintainya." Ucap Donghae.

"Apa kau bertanya alasannya mengkhianatimu?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

" Tidak. Aku tidak menanyakannya." Jawab Donghae pelan.

Sungmin melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Domghae.

Meski mereka bukan saudara sedarah-ayah Donghae dan ibu Sungmin menikah lima belas tahun yang lalu-Sungmin dapat merasakan dengan jelas rasa sakit Donghae. Selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan sejak kanak-kanak membuat mereka mengerti pribadi satu sama lain.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja, Donghae. Semua ini akan berakhir. Kau akan menemukan akhir bahagiamu. Aku yakin itu, karena kau adalah kakakku. Aku menyayangimu." Ujar Sungmin tulus.

Saat itu, Sungmin benar-benar meyakini ucapannya. Ia berdoa sepebuh hati untuk kebahagiaan Donghae, agar Donghae baik-baik saja dan kembali menjadi Donghae yang di sayanginya.

Namun satu minggu kemudian, Sungmin mendapati bahwa doanya sia-sia. Kondisi Donghae justru semakin memburuk. Donghae selalu murung, bahkan jarang berada di rumah. Padahal orang tua mereka sedang pergi untuk bulan madu kedua dan Sungmin sendirian di rumah. Donghae belum pernah mengabaikan Sungmin sepeti itu, namun sekali lagi, Sungmin mencoba memahaminya. Donghae sedang mengalami masa sulit.

" Tidak apa-apa, Wookie. Aku bisa mengatasinya. Kita sedang membicarakan Lee Donghae disini. Ia adalah kakakku. Pria terbaik kedua setelah ayahku. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Sungmin yakin.

Di seberang telepon, Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Aku tau. Tapi kau tidak harus sendirian di dalam rumah besarmu itu. Kau bisa menginap di rumahku." Sahut Ryeowook.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula aku harus menunggu Donghae. Tadi siang Mark datang mencarinya. Aku tau mereka memilki proyek penting untuk perlombaan film indie itu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Donghae merusak impiannya" balas Sungmin.

" Baiklah. Bagaimana persiapanmu untuk kuliah? Ibuku terdengar begitu cerewet. " Sungmin tertawa dan hingga satu jam kemudian, mereka tetap membicarakan seputar kuliah. Mereka begitu antusias karena takdir seakan mendukung persahabatan mereka, mereka di terima di Universitas dan juga jurusan yang sama. Semua akan berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Sungmin sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali ke negara yang menjadi kampung halamannya itu. Korea Selatan.

Entah mengapa, disaat teman-temannya berlomba untuk masuk ke universitas ternama dunia, Sungmin justru sangat ingin kembali ke Korea. Sungmin memang tumbuh besar di New York, namun Sungmin tetap ingin mengenal negara tempat ayah kandungnya berasal. Sungmin berpikir dengan begitu, ia bisa mengenal ayahnya yang meninggal kala ia masih dalam kandungan. Ibunya tak pernah membicarakan ayahnya, hanya memberi sebuah album foto yang penuh berisi perjalanan cinta mereka.

" Sepertinya Donghae pulang. Aku kan menghubungimu lagi besok. Selamat malam, Wookie." Ucap Sungmin lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Sungmin merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Donghae di seberang kamarnya. Kamar itu gelap, namun pintunya terbuka. Perlahan Sungmin melangkah masuk, menemukan Donghae duduk menyandar pada ranjangnya dengan kepala menunduk.

" Donghae, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin seraya berlutut di hadapan Donghae. Ketika mencium bau yang aneh Sungmin kembali bertanya, "Apa kau mabuk?"

Donghae tetap tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengulurkan tangannya memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Nafasnya semakin memberat dan Donghae bergumam.

" Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Aku mencintaimu. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Aku mencintaimu."

" Donghae, lepaskan aku." Pinta Sungmin.

Namun Donghae telah berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol tidak bisa memahaminya. Ia terus memeluk Sungmin dan menganggapnya sebagai Jessica. Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dengan seluruh tenaganya, namun apalah dayanya melawan tubuh Donghae yang dua kali lebih besar darinya. Sungmin menjerit ketika Donghae menariknya ke tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya.

"Kau adalah milikku, Jessie. Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Donghae serak.

Jeritan Sungmin bertambah keras, berharap salah satu pembantunya mendengar. Namun rumahnya begitu besar, hingga hampir mustahil suaranya mampu mencapai bagian belakang lantai dasar rumahnya.

Sungmin terus meronta, menendang juga memukul. Sementara Donghae merobek pakaian tidurnya hingga menampilkan kulit Sungmin lalu meredam jeritan Sungmin dengan mulutnya.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir tak tertahankan. Semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun rasa panik yang menyeruak di dadanya begitu nyata. Semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Kegelapan di sekitarnya menelan Sungmin, membungkusnya dalam teror sementara tubuhnya tak berdaya. Rasa jijik Sungmin bertambah semakin besar, namun rasa sakitnya mengalahkan semuanya. Sungmin berteriak putus asa meski sia-sia. Bagian sensitifnya diterjang begitu keras hingga melumpuhkan sarafnya, tenggelam dalam perihnya.

Sungmin merasa itu semua berjalan begitu lama. Amat lama. Sungmin merasa lebih baik mati saat itu juga. Namun rasa perih akibat gerakan kasar dibawah sana tetap menjaga Sungmin dalam kesadarannya. Ketika Sungmin merasa semuanya akan bertambah buruk, cairan hangat menyembur di dalam tubuhnya. Menambah rasa sakit abadi dalam hatinya.

Sungmin menangis dengan tubuh membeku, berharap kegelapan akan menenggelamkannya seutuhnya. Agar ia, Lee Sungmin, tak harus melihat mentari lagi.

###

Sungmin memandang kosong dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut. Sudah dua hari ia mengurung diri di kamar. Menolak makan, juga menolak bicara. Raganya ada, namun jiwanya entah kemana. Rasa sakit itu hampir melumpuhkan dirinya, hingga satu-satunya hal yang mampu Sungmin lakukan dengan benar adalah bernapas.

Ketukan di pintunya terdengar semakin keras. Seperti dua hari terakhir. Di susul dengan permintaan maaf yang begitu menyayat. Namun Sungmin tetap membeku. Sepenuhnya berada dalam dunianya yang kelam.

Beranjak senja, seseorang kembali mengetuk pintunya. Suara lembut yang menyusul membuat petahanan Sungmin hancur. Dengan tubuh kaku, Sungmin bergerak membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sahabatnya berdiri dengan tangan memegang nampan berisi makanan.

" Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook dengan ekspresi syok.

Kondisi Sungmin di hadapannya sungguh di luar perkiraan. Wajah sungmin begitu pucat, dan tubuhnya bergertar hebat. Ryeowook segera masuk ke kamar Sungmin dan meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya. Tanpa kata Ryeowook menarik Sungmin duduk di tempat tidur lalu memeluk Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, Minnie?" tanya Ryeowook cemas. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatap kosong.

Ryeowook tak kuasa mendesak. Ia hanya mengurus Sungmin dengan sabar. Menyuapinya makan, menyelimutinya ketika tidur. Kegiatan itu terus berlangsung hingga dua minggu kemudian.

Orang tua Sungmin yang baru saja pulang tidak mengerti keadaan putrinya dan sangat khawatir, namun Sungmin selalu mengatakan bahwa ia kan baik-baik saja meski dengan nada datar.

Diamnya Sungmin berubah menjadi histeria di minggu ketiga. Ryeowook selalu menemani Sungmin tanpa kesal dan lelah, mulai memahami gejala yang di alami Sungmin. Meski enggan, Ryeowook tau ia harus membuktikannya, Sungmin stress karena suatu hal dan kini memasuki depresi karena hal lainnya. Maka siang itu, ketika seluruh keluarga Sungmin pergi, Ryeowook datang dengan bungkus plastik dari apotik.

"Sungmin, maukah kau mencobanya?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati. Sungmin meraih bungkusan plastik itu, lalu menangis ketika melihat isinya.

Sebuah alat tes kehamilan. Tanpa kata, Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak menentu menghantui Sungmin. Ia bukan gadis bodoh, begitu pula sahabatnya. Dengan seluruh keanehan Sungmin juga rutinitas barunya mengunjungi toilet setiap pagi, siapa pun bisa menebaknya.

Ketika Sungmin tak juga keluar dari kamar mandi, Ryeowook mengetuk pintunya. Hanya terdengar isak tangis. Jantung Ryeowook berdebar keras, sementara tangannya meraih knop pintu yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Ryeowook membuka pintu dan melihat Sungmin menangis bersimpuh di lantai. Alat tes kehamilan tergeletak dengan dua garis merah yang jelas di hadapannya.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir seiring tubuhnya yang jatuh berlutut. Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin erat, membiarkan isakan mereka memenuhi kamar mandi itu.

Tanpa di duga, seseorang pun ikut melihat semua yang terjadi. Ketika Sungmin membuka mata dan menatap orang di pintu kamar mandinya, ia segera bangkit berdiri. Dengan amarah nyata Sungmin menghampiri orang itu, melayangkan tangannya dan melancarkan pukulan apapun yang bisa di berikannya.

" Kau bajingan! Aku membencimu!" teriak Sungmin histeris.

Donghae hanya berdiri disana. Menerima semua pukulan juga makian dalam diam. Tuhan tau betapa menyesal dirinya. Ribuan kali Donghae meminta maaf, namun Sungmin tak bisa memaafkannya. Kini, semua semakin tak terselamatkan. Donghae sudah memasrahkan segalanya. Ia tau penjara saja tidak cukup buruk untuknya. Ia pantas mendapat hukuman terberat. Maka ketika Sungmin membisikan kalimat selanjutnya, Donghae tau ia harus melakukannya.

" Kau menyakitiku, Donghae. Aku membencimu. Aku harap kau pergi dari hidupku. Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi seumur hidupku." Bisik Sungmin penuh luka.

Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan air mata yang tak mampu lagi disembunyikannya. Perlahan, Donghae berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis histeris di belakangnya.

###

Sungmin membiarkan angin meluruhkan kelopak-kelopak bunga ditangannya. Matanya tetap memandang kosong, sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya mengurai tangis yang menyayat. Makam bertaburan bunga di hadapannya ternamai dengan nama Lee Donghae.

Sungmin tidak bisa menangis. Tak ada lagi air matanya yang tersisa. Setelah pertengkaran terkutuk itu, Sungmin menemukan Donghae terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Ada begitu banyak obat tidur yang di telannya, hingga tanpa perlu memeriksanya ke rumah sakit Sungmin tau Donghae telah pergi.

Sungmin menyentuh perutnya perlahan. Kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya adalah pengingat sejati atas segala sakit ini. Sungmin tidak bisa melakukannya. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkannya.

" Wookie, aku butuh bantuanmu." Bisik Sungmin. Ia meninggalkan pemakaman, tak peduli pada tatapan cemas bercampur kesedihan dari orang tuanya. Sungmin segera pulang ke rumahnya, lalu mengemas barang-barangnya.

" Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook.

" Aku ingin kau berbohong pada orang tuaku. Kau tau apa yang harus kau katakan. Aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu. Setelah semuanya selesai, aku akan menyusulmu ke Korea. Rencana kita tidak akan berubah." Jawab Sungmin datar.

" Kemana kau akan pergi?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

Sungmin menarik kopernya, lalu menjawab, "Sampai jumpa, Wookie."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian kalo chapter ini pendek kkk #bow karena ini diawal jadi author milih untuk meperkenalkan cast utamanya terlebih dahulu, untuk chap ini khusus untuk Sungmin. Nah, chap depannya ketebak dong siapa? xD yep.. besok chapter khusus untuk Kyuhyun. Makasih juga krn ternyata banyak yang minat sama ff ku ini, aigooo jeongmal gomawo...dukungan kalian itu yang bikin author semangat buat nulis dan lanjutin ff ini kkk jadi, jangan berhenti review ne ^^

 **Big thanks to:**

 **lydiasimatupang2301, nova137, seira minkyu, cho vincelin, secretvin137, hjoo-jin08, cho meihwa, ratu kyuhae, pumpkinEvil137, nurindakyumin, dewi k tubagus, TiffyTiffanyLee, leedidah, keroro r kero, nanayukeroo, ovallea, sandrimayy88, shengmin137, kiran theacyankEsa, suniasunkyu137, heldamagnae, new readers and all siders.**

PIN: 529E4534

Review lagi yaa? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

New York City, Agustus 2007

Kyuhyun berseru seraya mengangkat botol bir di tangannya. Suasana pesta dirumahnya semakin ramai dan riuh. DJ memainkan musik, sementara stok minuman beralkohol yang tersedia mulai berpindah tangan.

Beberapa gadis mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan gadis. Pesta yang di datanginya bulan lalu-pesta setelah dansa sekolah-memberinya pelajaran berharga bahwa alkohol dan gadis sama sekali bukan perpaduan yang bagus.

Kyuhyun memang berencana untuk memberontak, namun ia tidak ingin menyebarkan benihnya secara asal di luar sana. Meski benci untuk mengakuinya, Kyuhyun masih menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga Cho.

Bagi Kyuhyun, terlahir sebagai Cho adalah anugerah juga kutukan menjadi satu. Anugerah karena ia bisa memiliki hidup yang sangat layak, kutukan karena seluruh peraturan yang mengikatnya. Sungguh benar ungkapan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang pewaris menanggung beban mahkota yang berdosa.

Sepanjang hidupnya, Kyuhyun hanya mencintai musik. Panggilan hidupnya adalah menjadi pianis dan cita-citanya adalah melakukan konser keliling dunia. Semua itu seakan hal mudah, mengingat bakat luar biasa yang dimilikinya serta kekayaan yang mendukungnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan telah di terima oleh Julliard, sebuah universitas yang menaungi berbagai bidang seni dan sangat prestisius. Semua orang tau, bisa masuk ke Julliard adalah mukjizat dan tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Benar, semua orang.

Kecuali Cho Yunho, kakeknya.

Cho Yunho adalah pemimpin keluarga Cho. Ia menjadi hakim bagi anggota keluarga lainnya. Menjadi salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh juga terkaya membuatnya menegakkan berbagai peraturan demi mempertahankan kekokohan keluarga Cho.

Segala yang penting baginya hamyalah kekuasaan juga kekayaan. Semua kerja kerasnya telah terbukti dengan keuasaannya merajai berbagai bidang dalam kehidupan ekonomi, sehingga menjadi suatu hal mutlak bagi keturunannya untuk meneruskan itu.

Sejak awal kelahirannya, Kyuhyun tau ia di takdirkan untuk menjadi pewaris keluarga Cho di bidang pembangunan dan properti lainnya. Ayahnya, yang saat ini masih memegang kekuasaan itu, menjalankan sebuahperusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Asia yang berpusat di Korea Selatan.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan semua itu. Ia hanya ingin mengahbiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bergelut bersama nada-nada.

Kini, saat peraturan keluarga Cho menghadangnya, Kyuhyun melakukan segala cara untuk mengubahnya. Kyuhyun harus bersekolah di Julliard. Ia tidak peduli jika tindakannya ini egois dan kekanakan. Ia akan melakukan papun untuk meraih cita-citanya. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia pun bisa sukses di jalan yang ia pilih.

" Kyuhyun!" seru Victoria-adiknya-dari sisi kanannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan saat itu juga ia tersenyum melihat seseorang yang berdiri tegak di belakang adiknya. Tidak peduli fakta bahwa orang itu melayangkan tatapan penuh amarah padanya.

" Hai, Ayah." Sapa Kyuhyun.

###

Kyuhyun menyandarkan bahunya di kuersi sementara ayahnya-Cho Hangeng-berjalan tak menentu di hadapannya. Victoria yang duduk di sampingnya melayangkan tatapan kesal, namun tetap diam. Keheningan di ruang kerja ayahnya itu di pecahkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, ayah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Cho Hangeng menggebrak meja kerjanya, lalu berseru, "Beraninya kau menanyakan keadaanku? Setelah parade pesta konyolmu itu? Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan semua itu pada kakekmu ketika kau di panggil menghadapnya?"

" Aku akan menjelaskan bahwa pesta ini tidak melanggar aturan. Tertulis dengan jelas dalam peraturan nomor 41 tentang hak menyelenggarakan pesta, selama tidak terjadi tindak kejahatan atau kericuhan yang dapat mencemarkan nama baik keluarga Cho, maka semua di anggap sah dan penyelenggaranya bebas dari hukuman." Sahut Kyuhyun tenang.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu di rumah ini! Adikmu bahkan belum genap berusia lima belas tahun. Dimana akal sehatmu Kyuhyun? Setidaknya jangan bawa adikmu ke dalam masalah!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia mengunci mulutnya, karena ia tau yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Kyuhyun menatap Victoria, lalu mengucapkan kata maaf yang di sambut senyum tulus oleh Victoria.

Cho Hangeng tidak mengerti kenapa putra sulungnya yang luar biasa bertanggung jawab bisa melakukan hal-hal tidak bertanggung jawab semacam ini. Hangeng di dera kepanikan ketika mendengar bahwa putranya itu melangsungkan pesta di rumahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung membatalkan petemuan pentingnya di Kanada dan terbang menuju New York. Kali ini, Hangeng harus mengambil resiko. Sebelum segalanya semakin tak terselamatkan.

" Apa yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun?" tanya Hangeng tegas.

Kyuhyun langsung mengubah sikap duduknya dan menatap ayahnya tanpa ragu.

" Izinkan aku untuk bersekolah di Julliard dan enjadi pianis. Aku akan sukses. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, ayah." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

Hangeng menghela napas, lalu mengalihkan tatapan pada putrinya. Ini sungguh pilihan sulit, karena dengan mengizinkan Kyuhyun tanpa sadar Hangeng mengalihkan tanggung jawab pada Victoria. Setelah ini hari-hari Victoria akan di penuhi dengan pelatihan untuk menjadi pewaris selanjutnya,

" Vicky, apa kau siap mengambil alih tanggung jawab Kyuhyun?" tanya Hangeng.

Victoria ragu. Sama seperti kakaknya, darah seni mengalir deras dalam nadinya. Namun demi melihat harapan yang meletup bagai bara di kedua mata onyx milik kakaknya, akhirnya Victoria mengangguk.

" Aku akan berusaha, ayah. Aku akan memulai pelajaran dasarnya besok siang sepulang sekolah." Jawab Victoria.

Hangeng menatap Victoria lekat, tau bahwa semua ini akan sia-sia di akhir nanti. Kedua anaknya tidak akan bisa lari. Mereka akan tetap menjadi pewaris, suka atau tidak. Hangeng hanya berharap Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawanya sebelum kedua anaknya meraih impian mereka. Hangeng akan memastikan anak-anaknya bahagia.

"Aku mengizinkanmu, Kyuhyun." Putus Hangeng.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Victoria bertepuk tangan senang. Mereka berdiri, lalu menghampiri Hangeng dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang sarat akan kebahagiaan.

###

Juni, 2012

Kyuhyun menatap pintu ganda berukiran rumit di hadapannya. Di balik pintu itu terdapat ruang kerja Cho Yunho, yang terkenal dengan sebutan Ruang Keadilan di antara anggota keluarga Cho.

Orang yang dipanggil masuk ke dalam sana pastilah orang yang telah melanggar aturan. Dan orang yang saat ini berada di sana adalah Cho Hangeng.

" Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud membawamu dan ayah ke dalam masalah ini." Bisik Victoria menyesal.

Kyuhyun mengenggam tangan Victoria, mengisyaratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

" Aku tau kau telah berusaha, Vicky. Bukan salahmu jika salah satu penari hebat dunia terpesona padamu dan merekrutmu menjadi murid pribadinya juga mendaftarkanmu di Julliard. Kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Semua akan baik-baik saja Vict." Sahut Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Victoria mengangguk, bersamaan dengan dibukannya pintu ganda itu. Cho Hangeng menghampiri kedua anaknya dan mengajak mereka pulang.

Perjalanan pulang hanya di isi dengan keheningan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Victoria tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tau ada konsekuensi atas pelanggaran itu.

" Ayah, apa yang di katakan kakek?" tanya Victoria hati-hti.

Hangeng menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap kedua anaknya.

" Ia meminta agar Kyuhyun membatalkan konser keliling dunianya." Jawab Hangeng.

" Apa? Tidak!" seru Victoria.

Kyuhyun menenangkan Victoria, lalu berkata " Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengusahakannya lain waktu. Lagi pula aku baru saja menyelesaikan konser keliling Eropa. Tidak ada salahnya berlibur untuk sementara."

" Kyuhyun benar, Vicky. Selain itu, kau bisa meneruskan mimpimu. Kakek hanya meminta Kyuhyun untuk membatalkan konsernya, ia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang dirimu yang akan masuk Julliard." Tambah Hangeng.

Victoria meragu, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan secercah nada penuh harap dalam suaranya, "Benarkah itu? Aku boleh berhenti sekolah bisnis dan menjadi penari?"

Hangeng mengangguk dan Victoria menghambur memeluknya. Setelah itu Victoria mulai melakukan panggilan dan mengurus segalanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan ayahnya yang berdiri di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Kyuhyun menyadari dengan perasaan ganjil bahwa tatapan ayahnya terlalusendu untuk saat bahagia Victoria.

" Apakah semua baik-baik saja, ayah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

" Ya. semua baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun."

Namun Kyuhyun tau, jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

###

Seoul, Oktober 2013

Jawaban ayahnya saat itu sebuah kebohongan. Karena kini Kyuhyun mendapatkan pembuktiannya. Sesosok pria berhati bijak yang dengan bangga Kyuhyun sebut sebagai ayahnya, kini tertidur di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan bantuan peralatan medis untuk menopang hidupnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun berpikir penyakit jantung ayahnya berbahaya, hingga ia mendapat panggilan dari sekretaris ayahnya bahwa ayahnya terkena serangan jantung.

Sudah satu minggu Kyuhyun berada di Seoul. Menemani Victoria menunggui ayahnya. Namun di saat-saat tertentu, Kyuhyun akan pergi untuk menghirup udara segar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus menerus berada di kamar rawat dan membiarkan otaknya memutar skenario terburuk.

Untung saja ada sebuah panti asuhan di belakang bangunan rumah sakit, sehingga ketika membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya, Kyuhyun akan pergi kesana dan bermain piano.

" Aku akan kembali, Vict." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun memutari bangunan rumah sakit hingga menemukan sebuah gerbang perumahan berwarna putih. Letak panti asuhan itu tak jauh dari gerbang. Kyuhyun ingat kedatangannya yang pertama, seluruh penghuni panti asuhan menyambutnya dengan hangat dan bersahabat.

Seperti hari ini, begitu membuka gerbang, Kyuhyun mendapat sambutan ceria dari anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman. Mereka mengucapkan serangkaian kata selamat datang, hingga ia merasakan sebuah tarikan tangan mereka, Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang mereka inginkan. Maka Kyuhyun menghampiri piano di bagiam kanan bangunan panti asuhan, lalu membuka pelindung tuts nya.

Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi bertanya, kemudian mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dari anak-anak di sekelilingnya. Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts, disusul oleh tekanan nada-nada sumbang dari anak-anak lainnya. Kyuhyun tertawa sementara seorang gadis kecil berkuncir kuda menggerakkan tangannya seolah meminta teman-temannya untuk mundur dan duduk tertib.

Tawa Kyuhyun terus berderai, hingga si gadis kecil mengalihkan pandangan padanya dan menunjuk piano. Kyuhyun memberi hormat ala militer, lalu merenggangkan jemarinya dan mulai memainkan piano.

Kyuhyun menekan nada terakhir dengan sentuhan ringan pada tuts pianonya. Meresapi kepuasan mendalam karena telah melakukan hal yang di sukainya. Begitu ia mengadahkan wajah, tepuk tangan juga pekikan ceria langsung menyambutnya, membuat Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat antusiasme dari anak-anak tersebut. Hingga perhatiannya kini teralihkan ketika seorang gadis muncul dan anak-anak mulai berlarian menghampiri gadis itu. Sementara sang gadis memberikan bingkisan yang di bawanya pada anak-anak seraya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, sebelum kemudian melambai dan pergi.

Kyuhyun mengamati sosok gadis itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu, memuji kecantikan bak bidadari yang dimilikinya. Dengan senyum sendu juga tatapan teguh, gadis itu bagaikan salju yang meretas bersama angin. Lembut sekaligus rapuh.

Meski Kyuhyun hanya sempat melihatnya sekilas-hanya salah satu sisi wajahnya pula-Kyuhyun yakin gadis itu sungguh mempesona. Untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti, Kyuhyun ingin melihat gadis itu lagi.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti oleh dering ponselnya. Setelah menerima panggilan itu dan mendengarkan suara Victoria yang bergetar hebat, binar ceria Kyuhyun menghilang tak bersisa.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

Seoul, November 2013

Sungmin mengerang kesal ketika sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah tirai menyinarinya. Sungmin benci matahari. Karena matahari membuat Sungmin merasa beban yang memberati hatinya semakin tak terthankan. Matahari membawa fakta memilukan bahwa Sungmin sesungguhnya tidak berhak hanya untuk sekedar melihat warna cerahnya. Sungmin begitu kelam, tenggelam bersama lukanya.

Suara klakson mulai terdengar riuh di bawah sana. Hari baru saja menyentuh pagi, namun kota Seoul telah digeluti berbagai kesibukan. Kota yang begitu ramai dan menjadi pusat berbagai kegiatan vital negara ini.

Satu lirikan singkat pada penunjuk di ponselnya menambah rasa bersalah Sungmin. Ia telah melewatkan kunjungannya ke panti asuhan kemarin. Ia membiarkan satu-satunya kegiatan yang berharga baginya terenggut demi satu senyum itu. Senyum yang mengoyak hatinya.

Satu minggu yang lalu ketika mengunjungi panti asuhan, Sungmin bertemu dengan seorang pria. Tidak bisa di katakan bertemu, karena mereka hanya saling melihat selama beberapa detik. Namun beberapa detik itu berhasil mencuri napasnya.

Begitu melihat pria itu, hanya satu kata yang terngiang dalam benak Sungmin, menawan. Pria itu amat tampan hingga terlihat menawan.

Kemudian senyum terkutuk itu terulas. Senyum yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang tak ingin di ingatnya lagi seumur hidup. Senyum yang terlalu banyak menerakan luka, bahkan hingga saat ini ketika waktu 6 tahun telah berlalu.

Sebelum otaknya memutar ulang kengerian hidupnya, Sungmin beranjak menuju kantor. Seperti biasa, hari senin menjadi hari pembuka untuk segala kesibukan. Khusus bagi Sungmin, ia harus bekerja lebih keras karena ia harus menyelesaikan proposal kerjasama dengan Cho Propety Company siang ini, lalu segera mengajukannya ke pihak yang bersangkutan.

Kerjasama ini sangat penting bagi Sungmin, karena perusahaan yang dipimpinnya-buah dari kerja kerasnya selama dua tahun-tengah berada di ambang kehancuran. Korupsi besar-besaran yang baru saja terjadi di perusahaannya membuat Sungmin tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengusahakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menarik perusahaan lain bekerja sama dengannya.

Sesungguhnya, Sungmin tidak perlu berjuang sekeras itu. Seluruh perwakilan dari perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengannya selalu bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Meski benci mengakuinya, Sungmin tauia memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi para pria bodoh yang tidak pernah menggunakan otak itu.

Sejak awal karirnya, setiap pria berusaha menundukannya dan selalu berakhir dengan keberhasilan Sungmin menundukkan mereka bahkan tanpa melakukan apapun sebagai gantinya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Sungmin hanya akan berjalan pergi dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

Sungmin muak terhadap pria,. Mereka adalah sekumpulan manusia yang selalu menganggap diri mereka hebat. Mereka hanya mampu menyakiti, bahkan terhadap sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka. Dan Sungmin bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkan hidupnya tersentuh oleh pria.

"Selamat pagi, Sungmin. Aku sudah menyiapkan kopi dengan empat sendok gula juga dua sendok krim di mejamu. Seperti yang kau minta." Sapa Ryeowook.

Sungmin memasuki ruangannya yang berwarna kuning gading diikuti Ryeowook yang membacakan jadwalnya, lalu menyesap kopi manisnya dengan helaan napas lega.

" Sungmin, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin tersentak, "Apa?"

Ryeowook mengulangi perkataannya, "Kepala bagian keuangan, Kim Minseok, mengajukan cuti dua minggu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Apakah sudah di setujui?"

" Ya, sudah. Kim Minseok memang memiliki hak cuti selama dua minggu untuk tahun ini."

" Lalu kenapa kau harus menanyakan pendapatku? "

"Sungmin, tidakkah kau mengerti? Kau terlalu mempercayai wanita tua itu. Kasus korupsi ini harus segera di tuntaskan. Mengapa kau tidak mulai menyelidiki siapa pelakunya? "

Sungmin mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja, lalu mendesah dan berkata, "Kau benar. Kondisi keuangan perusahaan kita sangat mengkhawatirkan. Aku sedang berusaha membuat kerja sama dengan Cho Property Company. Aku harap semua berjalan lancar."

"Sungmin, aku rasa tidak akan semudah itu. Apakah kau lupa Cho hangeng baru saja meninggal minggu lalu? Kepemimpinan perusahaan itu kini berada di tangan pewarisnya, yang ngomong-ngomong sampai saat ini masih di rahasiakan." Sahut Ryeowook.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan gamang Sungmin membaca pesannya yang berisi bahwa ibunya akan segara sampai di Korea. Yang berarti Sungmin akan segara bertemu dengan ibunya.

" Ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang." Desah Sungmin.

###

Sungmin memasuki restoran seraya mengedarkan pandangan. Ia menemukan ibunya-Leeteuk-duduk di sudut kanan restoran dengan pandangan tertuju pada buku menu. Sungmin menghampiri ibunya, lalu menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang, ibu. "

"Sungmin, putriku! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" balas Leeteuk seraya memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menginap di hotel selama satu minggu. Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan pun kau mau. Dan kita bisa pergi kapan saja kau mau. Kau dengar itu, Sungmin? Aku memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Seperti dulu." Ucap Leeteuk bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Leeteuk tidak suka apartement Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu sederhana dan selalu menginap di hotel jika ia mengunjungi Sungmin. Bukan berarti Sungmin peduli. Sungmin justru sangat bersyukur ibunya tidak mau tinggal di apartementnya.

Hubungan Sungmin dengan ibunya merenggang beberapa tahun terakhir. Tepatnya setelah kejadian itu. Sungmin merasa tidak sanggup menatap ibunya tanpa mengingat bahwa dirinya yang telah membuat ibunya sedih dan kecewa. Akhirnya Sungmin mulai melakukan hal-hal yang dulu ia pikir tak akan pernah di lakukannya, pindah untuk hidup sendiridan menghabiskan waktunya untuk belajar dan bekerja. Apapun itu, asal ia bisa menghindari ibunya.

Kegitan mengunjungi Sungmin di Seoul ini pun dilakukan ibunya dengan unsur paksaan. Sungmin selalu menolaknya, namun setelah banyak percobaan, Sungmin akhirnya mengalah dan mau menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersamanya. Sungmin tetap mendirikan benteng pertahanannya, hingga tak ada satu pun orang yang busa melihat diri Sungmin yang sesungguhnya.

Pada kenyataannya, Sungmin menghindari segala hal dalam hidupnya. Demi menjaga hatinya tetap aman, Sungmin bersedia mengorbankan banyak hal terutama kebahagiaan agar tak merasakan rasa sakit semacam itu lagi.

Sungmin mengunci rapat dirinya dalam ruangan rahasia di palung jiwanya, lalu mematahkan kunci itu hingga ia sendiri pun tidak bisa keluar dari penjara yang di ciptakannya.

Maka ketika ibunya kembali bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja, Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan seulas senyum tipis tanpa makna.

###

Sungmin melangkah memasuki gedung apartementnya dengan benak sibuk membayangkan es krim yang berada di dalam lemari es nya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan Sungmin merasa rubuhnya begitu lelah. Entah pemimpin perusahaan konstruksi macam apa yang harus bekerja hingga selarut ini, namun itulah yang dilakukan Sungmin.

Sungmin baru saja melewati meja resepsionist ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang di kenalnya. Sontak langkah Sungmin terhenti dan matanya terbelalak. Wanita itu menghampirinya, lalu menyapanya dengan seulas senyum. Jessica.

" Apa kabar, Sungmin?" sapa Jessica.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" balas Sungmin dingin.

"Aku baru saja dipindah tugaskan di negara ini. Karena aku ingat kau juga berada disini, aku datang untuk menyapamu. Apartementku tak jauh dari sini, kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan-kapan dan mungkin kita bisa berteman seperti dulu." Sahut Jessica tenang.

" Atau mungkin kau bisa mengatakan alasan sesungguhnya Donghae bunuh diri. Alasannya bukan karena diriku, bukan?" lanjut Jessica.

Sungmin berusaha keras menjaga ekspresi datarnya. Wanita dihadapannya ini terlihat seperti iblis di mata Sungmin. Iblis yang membangkitkan seluruh sisi gelap dalam hidup Sungmin. Sungmin tidak bisa membiarkan wanita ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan menghancurkan segala kenangan yang telah di bangunnya.

" Aku tidak tertarik berteman dengan orang sepertimu. Semoga kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal." Sahut Sungmin dingin.

Sungmin melangkah menuju mobilnya dan kembali menyusuiri jalan. Tuhan benar-benar sedang mengujinya, karena tidak saja harus menghadapi ibunya, Sungmin juga harus bertemu kembali dengan Jessica. Sungmin membencinya lebih dari apapun, karena tanpa sadar Jessica lah yang menjadi awal dari seluruh kehancuran hidupnya.

Seandainya Donghae tidak mengenalnya lalu jatuh cinta padanya. Seandainya Jessica tidak berkhianat. Seandainya, seandainya, dan seandainya.

Satu kata itu terasa amat menyakitkan bagi Sungmin. Karena kata itu adalah sebuah pengingat betapa tidak berdaya Sungmin, betapa hancur hidup Sungmin, juga betapa banyak luka yang tertoreh di jiwa Sungmin.

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah klub malam. Ia tidak berencana untuk minum, hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sesaat di antara keramaian. Segera setelah Sungmin masuk, musik yang berdentum-dentum menyambutnya.

Sungmin membawa dirinya ke lantai dansa dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak. Sungmin tidak peduli pada orang-orag di sekitarnya, namun ada begitu banyak orang yang mengganggunya. Seperti seorang pria yang saat ini berada di hadapannya dan mencoba untuk menyentuhnya.

Sungmin segera berhenti. Ia melangkah keluar dari lantai dansa dan kembali menuju mobilnya. Sungmin masih belum bisa mentolerir sentuhan dari pria asing. Ada rasa enggan begitu besar yang bermetamorfosa menjadi rasa jijik tak tertanggungkan. Sungmin menghela napas dalam-dalam. Saat ini dia butuh pengalih perhatian dan hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya.

###

Suara tubuh yang saling bertumbukan memenuhi kamar hotel mewah itu. Napas yang berat merambati udara, sementara titik-titik keringat membanjiri kedua tubuh yang saat ini tengah bersatu dalam pusaran nafsu. Tak ada erangan apalagi teriakan kepuasan. Mereka hanya berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan.

Sungmin berusaha keras mematikan pikirannya. Rasa tak nyaman yang merayapi hatinya harus ia musnahkan. Tubuh mungilnya kini berada di bawah tubuh kekar milik Nickhun. Teman yang menjadi partnenrnya untuk berhubungan sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

Mereka bertemu di salah satu pesta semasa kuliah. Mereka memiliki banyak kesamaan, seperti kebencian dalam melkukan seks yang mengikat sekaligus obsesi untuk tetap memegang kontrol. Ketika mereka bersama, mereka saling memenuhi. Tak ingin ikatan, juga tak membiarkan yang lain memegang kontrol.

Persetubuhan mereka lebih sering melibatkan pergulatan merebutkan kontrol sebelum akhirnya menghantam mencapai puncaknya. Bagi Sungmin dan Nickhun, itu lebih dari cukup. Mereka saling mempercayai dan merasa saling menguntungkan. Segalanya murni tentang kebutuhan fisik semata.

Kerika akhirnya mereka mendapat pelepasan, Sungmin menghela napas lega. Berhubungan intim tak pernah mudah baginya. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang Sungmin miliki untuk mematikan pikirannya. Karena kebencian mutlak Sungmin tehadap minuman beralkohol, maka satu-satunya cara baginya hanyalah seks. Sungmin membutuhkan itu meski ia tidak pernah merasa nyaman ketika melakukannya.

Bukan berarti Nickhun tidak hebat. Pria itu sangat tampan dan memenuhi kriteria idaman seluruh gadis di muka bumi, seandainya saja ia tidak hidup bersama hantu-hantunya. Nickhun memiliki masa lalu yang kelam, sama seperti Sungmin meski Sungmin tidak tau apa persisnya.

"Kau sangat kacau hari ini," ucap Nickhun seraya menarik selimut untuk Sungmin.

" Kapan aku tidak kacau? Sama halnya dengan dirimu, bukan?" balas Sungmin datar.

" Ya. kita berdua memang kacau." Sahut Nickhun menyetujui. Dan mereka larut dalam keheningan setelahnya.

###

New York City

November, 2013

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Victoria. Sejak pulang dari pemakaman kemarin, adiknya itu mengurung diri. Kyuhyun tau ini merupakan saat yang sulit. Waktu tiga puluh jam yang mereka habiskan dengan keheningan dalam pesawat pribadi keluarga Cho-yang membawa tubuh ayahnya-selama perjalanan menuju New York, di tambah pemakaman penuh air mata, sudah lebih dari cukup bagi siapapun untuk larut dalam kesedihan.

Demi tuhan, kyuhyun juga merasakan kesedihan yang pekat. Namun apapun yang terjadi hidup akn terus berjalan, bumi tetap berputar, dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya. Kyuhyun tau dengan pasti ia tidak bisa bersedih selamanya.

" Vict, bisakah kau membuka pintu? Aku harus bicara denganmu, adik kecil."

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Victoria yang rapuh dengan wajah sembab dan pucat. Kyuhyun membawa Victoria ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan adiknya sekali lagi menangis di bahunya.

" Kau akan baik-baik saja, Vict. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku ada untukmu. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau percaya itu?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Victoria mengangguk. Menggumamkan terimakasih dengan tersendat. Kyuhyun mengurai pelukannya, lalu menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Victoria.

" ini tidak akan mudah, Vict. Merelakan kepergian ayah adalah hal yang sungguh berat. Aku tau itu. Aku juga merasakannya. Namun kita memiliki satu sama lain. Kau dengar? Kau memilikiku dan aku memilikimu. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus melanjutkan hidup dan biarkan waktu yang mengurus sisanya." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Victoria kembali mengangguk. Lalu mereka melangkah menuju ruang tengah, tempat Tuan Jung-pengacara keluarga Cho-menunggu. Saat untuk membacakan surat wasiat. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Victoria tidak tertarik dengan harta dan semacamnya, mereka telah memiliki penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup. Namun mereka tetap mendengarkan, tau bahwa ayahnya akan memberikan sesuatu yang lain.

Benar saja, setelah pebagian seluruh aset seperti rumah dan mobil dengan jumlah yang sama, Cho Hangeng memberikan satu surat untuk masing-masing anaknya.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria segera membuka amplop itu. Selama sesaat mereka terediam, lalu Victoria mulai menangis. Kyuhyun tetap menguatkan hatinya dan membaca dengan seksama.

 _Kyuhyun,_

 _Aku tidak bermaksud menambahkan garam pada lukamu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal pada surat ini, senandainya saja aku tidak sempat mengatakan itu di saat terakhirku._

 _Ketika ibumu meninggal, aku merasa duniaku runtuh. Ku tentu tau betapa sulit masa itu, bahkan di usiamu yang menginjak tiga tahun, kau telah mengerti. Kau mengatakan hal yang membuatku mampu bertahan. Apakah kau mengingatnya? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak perlu sedih berkepanjangan, karena aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya._

 _Dan kurasa inilah saatnya._

 _Karena itu, aku harap kau dapat menjelaskan hal serupa pada dirimu juga adik kecilmu. Jangan biarkan kepergianku menghalangi langkah kalian. Kau sudah dewasa, Kyuhyun. Aku mempercayaimu. Aku yakin kau tau apa yang terbaik untukmu juga adik kecilmu. Meski tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan langsung, aku tentu tau betapa bangga diriku padamu. Aku bahkan memiliki koleksi lengkap albummu, termasuk edisi bertanda tangan khusus yang hanya ada 100 keping di dunia._

 _Pembacaan isi surat wasiatku selanjutnya akan mengubah hidupmu. Maafkan aku karena harus memberikan pilihan yang sulit untukmu, meski aku tau dengan jelas pilihanmu, aku tau itu tetap sulit. Dan jika perkiraanku benar mengenai pilihanmu-aku yakin sekali benar-kau bisa mempercayai satu orang, Kyuhyun._

 _Percayalah pada Lee Sungmin._

Kyuhyun menurunkan suratnya da menatap Tuan Jung. Sementara pria itu kembali membacakan surat wasiat ayahnya. Poin terakhir.

"Saya memberikan hak/kuasa/ kewenangan penuh atas kepemimpinan Cho Property Company, pada siapapun dari kedua anak saya yang mengajukan diri." Ucap Tuan Jung.

Saat itulah, Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerti bagian terakhir dari surat ayahnya. Kyuhyun dihadapkan dengan keputusan yang sulit, jika Kyuhyun mengajukan diri maka ia harus melupakan dunia musiknya, sementara jika Kyuhyun diam maka Victoria lah yang harus melupakan dunia tarinya. Semua itu nyaris terlihat seperti jalan buntu. Pilihan apapun yang diambilnya tak kan memberi kebahagiaan untuknya.

Namun salah satu di antaranya akan memberi kebahagiaan untuk adik kecilnya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas,berusaha menguatka hatinya. Ketika menoleh untuk melihat Victoria, Kyuhyun tak lagi di selimuti keraguan. Ia tau ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Saya mengajukan diri, " ujar Kyuhyun tegas. " Kyuhyun!" seru Victoria.

Tuan Jung mengangguk. Ia menuliskan keputusan Kyuhyun, lalu berkata akan kembali dalam beberapa jam dengan seluruh berkas pengalihan kekuasaan.

" Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh melakukannya. Mengapa kau mengorbankan kehidupanmu? Dunia musikmu? Bagaimana dengan konser keliling duniamu? Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya!" seru Victoria dengan wajah di penuhi air mata.

"Vict, ini adalah keharusan yang sudah seharusnya ku lakukan. Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu, termasuk impianmu di dalamnya. Mungkin benar aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan konser keliling dunia itu, namun kau bisa melakukannya untukku. Kau mengerti? Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tau aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

" Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku." Isak Victoria.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Victoria lembut, berusaha menampilkan senyum. Namun baik Kyuhyun maupun Victoria tau, senyum itu menyimpan kepedihan di dalamnya.

###

Seoul, November 2013

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya di negara ini. Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, sehingga tidak heran jalan yang ia lalui mulai ramai. Kyuhyun meminta supirnya untuk mmbawanya langsung ke kantor. Segalanya kini telah berubah dan Kyuhyun harus mulai menyesuaikan diri secepatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingat betapa cepat impian yang di bangunnya selama bertahun-tahun hancur. Hanya dengan beberapa panggilan telepon untuk pembatalan kontrak juga persiapan konser yang disusul dengan ganti rugi-Kyuhyun resi menyandang mantan painis . Selama melakukan pembatalan itu Kyuhyun merasa seperti memutilasi dirinya sendiri, membiarkan serpihan demi serpihan harapannya luluh menyentuh ruang putus asa yang ia pikir tak akan pernah tersentuhnya.

Namun kyuhyun akan bertahan. Ia sudah menetapkan pilihan. Ia harus segera memulai. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk bersedih apalagi menyesali keadaan.

Begitu Kyuhyun sampai di gedung megah yang akan menjadi kantor barunya, ia disambut oleh pegawai-pegawai berkedudukan penting di kantor itu. Mereka memperkenalkan diri, memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan hormat selayaknya bos yang mereka hormati, namun Kyuhyun tau semu itu palsu. Mereka meragukan Kyuhyun, sang pewaris utama yang tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bentuk apapun di bidang konstruksi.

Kyuhyun baru saja menghela napas ketika pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk. Kyuhyun menekan tombol disisi kanan meja kerjanya, untuk membua kunci lalu mempersilahkan masuk.

Seorang pria berusia awal lima puluhan masuk dengan membawa setumpuk proposal. Pria itu adalah sekretaris ayahnya. Kyuhyun segera bangkit untuk membantunya, namun pria itu tersenyum mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Lalu dengan lancar ia mulai menjelaskan kondisi perusahaan saat ini yang bisa di katakan stabil.

"Apakah anda benar-benar mengajukan surat pengunduran diri sebelum ayah saya meninggal?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" Ya. saya sudah mengabdikan separuh hidup saya di perusahaan ini dan setelah saya mendengar diagnosa untuk Tuan Cho tahun lalu, saya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri setelah pewaris perusahaan ini datang. Tuan Cho menyetujuinya. Pengganti saya akan mulai bekerja besok dan ia adalah seorang gadis cantik berpengalaman. Ia di rekomendasikan oleh kantor cabang Jepang karena kerjanya yang rapi juga cekatan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab pria itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia mulai membuka satu dari sekian banyak proposal di hadapannya dan gerak tangannya terhenti demi sebuah nama yang terasa familiar.

Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tau nama itu. Nama yang menurut ayahnya bisa ia percaya. Maka tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mengambil jas nya, lalu membawa proposal itu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

###

Kyuhyun menatap gadis berpakaian resmi di hadapannya. Wajah tanpa ekspresi gadis itu tersapu riasan tipis yang justru menojolkan kecantikannya. Rambut hitamnya digelung rapi, semakin mengukuhkan auranya sebagai gadis yang tak mudah di goyahkan. Gadis itu teguh, namun Kyuhyun tetap dapat merasakan kerapuhannya.

Setelah proses memperkenalkan diri lima menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun belum mendengar ada suara apapun di ruangan ber cat kuning gading itu selain suara kertas-kertas yang dibalik. Kyuhyun memang tidak berpengalaman dalam dunia bisnis, namun Kyuhyun tau dengan jelas gadis itu mengabaikannya.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak bersedia menatap langsung ke matanya. Bahasa tubuh gadis itu begitu kaku, seakan Kyuhyun telah menyakitinya.

Kyuhyun berdeham, "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

Gadis itu meliriknya sesaat, lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuatmu tidak nyaman?" kejar Kyuhyun. Ia dibesarkan dengan segala cinta dan keceriaan bersama adiknya. Dan berakting menjadi orang kaku sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. Berusaha mencari matanya selagi Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam bisnis. Aku bahkan tidak kuliah di jurusan itu. Aku benar-benar buta dalam seluruh permasalahan ini dan jika kau berencana menipuku sekali pun, aku yakin tidak akan menyadarinya. Namun dalam surat wasiatnya, ayahku dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dari seluruh koleganya, hanya Lee Sungmin yang bisa kupercaya. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu di hari pertama aku bekerja," ucap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Dan aku tidak mau mengawali perkenalan kita seperti ini. Aku menghargai keputusanmu, hanya saja segala hal yang terjadi hingga detik ini tidak kuharapkan," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Perlakuan spesial karena kau salah satu dari pewaris utama keluarga Cho?" balas Sungmin sarkastik.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menjawab tanpa ragu, "Aku berharap kau bersedia membantuku untuk mengenali seluruh situasi yang saat ini berlangsung dalam dunia bisnis. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan menyutujui proposal kerjasama yang kau ajukan. Bahkan bila perlu, aku akan menandatanganinya saat ini juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Selama sesaat ia merasa kehilangan pegangan. Pria di hadapannya baru saja mengatakan hal yang berada di luar perkiraannya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipikirkannya akan keluar dari mulut seorang pria.

Lebih parahnya lagi, Sungmin tahu pria itu benar-benar jujur menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Tidak ada maksud tersembunyi dan Sungmin dapat merasakan dengan jelas kejujurannya. Melihat tanpa ragu bahwa pria itu menghargainya.

Sejak awal melihat Cho Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki ruangannya, Sungmin tahu hidupnya akan menjadi semakin tak menentu. Ditambah dengan janji yang harus ditepatinya pada mendiang Cho Hangeng, tentu Sungmin tidak bisa menghindar. Cepat atau lambat, Sungmin harus melakukan satu hal yang diminta oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Apa pun itu.

Lagi pula, penawaran yang diajukan Cho Kyuhyun sangat menguntungkan bagi Sungmin. Perusahaannya benar-benar membutuhkan kerjasama ini. Maka Sungmin meneguhkan hati.

"Baiklah. Aku bisa membantumu untuk belajar segala hal tentang dunia bisnis dalam waktu satu bulan. Namun seperti penawaranmu, kau harus menandatangani kerjasama itu hari ini," balas Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menyengat jiwa Sungmin jauh di dalam sana. Mengoyak hatinya demi satu duka panjang yang sama sekali belum usai.

"Terima kasih, Sungmin," sahutnya tanpa menghilangkan senyum kekanakan itu.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia mampu melakukannya. Sungmin akan bertahan selama satu bulan. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan segala hal yang sudah dibangunnya kandas karena satu hal kecil yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalu.

Sungmin tidak merasakan apa pun terhadap Cho Kyuhyun, karena pria itu sama seperti pria lainnya. Dengan segala yang dimilikinya, Kyuhyun adalah pencerminan sempurna untuk segala hal yang Sungmin hindari dalam hidup. Dan Sungmin membenci itu lebih dari apa pun.

###

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Cho. Saya Jessica Jung."

Salam perkenalan itu singkat, formal, dan sopan. Sesuai harapan Kyuhyun. Ini adalah hari keduanya berkerja sebagai pemimpin Cho Property Company dan sejauh ini Kyuhyun masih dalam tahap mempelajari seluruh struktur dasar perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Kyuhyun tersentak ketika menyadari nama belakang sekertaris barunya itu.

"Jung? Apa kau putri dari pengacara Jung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Gadis cantik dengan mata cokelat juga rambut pirang sempurna itu tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka terlibat dalam percakapan ringan selama beberapa saat. Jessica menceritakan kebaikan ayah Kyuhyun yang memberinya rekomendasi untuk magang di cabang perusahaan Jepang hingga akhirnya ketika lulus, ia langsung direkrut dan bekerja secara resmi di sana.

"Dan aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian ayahmu. Itu pasti sangat berat untukmu," ucap Jessica prihatin.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan jadwalku hari ini?" balas Kyuhyun.

Jessica membuka agendanya dan mulai membacakan jadwal Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menyadari keganjilan yang selama ini dirasakannya sejak melihat Jessica. Selintas lihat, Jessica sungguh mirip dengan gadis bergaun putih yang dilihatnya di panti asuhan saat itu. Caranya berjalan, berdiri, bahkan menggerakkan tangan. Namun Kyuhyun tahu, Jessica bukanlah gadis itu, Jessica berambut pirang sementara gadis itu berambut hitam.

Kyuhyun semakin larut dalam pikirannya, sibuk menebak siapa gadis bergaun putih itu.

Karena jika Kyuhyun tahu siapa gadis itu, tanpa ragu ia akan mencarinya dan menemuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Thanks to:**

 **chapter 2:**

 **pumpkinevil137, secretvin137, nurindakyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, bunnyevil137, shengmin137, leedidah, kyuna36, ovallea, lydiasimatupang2301, babyniz137, lusiwonest, kimyewook411, raya137, cho vincelin, seira minkyu, nanayukeroo, ratu kyuhae, nova137, hyoo-jin08, kyu rin 71, heldamagnae, keroro r kero, dewi k tubagus, mheishiee taeminnie, kimjaejoong309, cho kyukyu88, sunia sunkyu137, jin, orange girls, pabbo girl, cho vincent, 31713, rm.**

 **chapter 3:**

 **pumpkinevil137, secretvin137, nurindakyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, shengmin137, leedidah, kyuna36, ovallea, lydiasimatupang2301, cho vincelin, seira minkyu, ratu kyuhae, nova137, hyoo-jin08, raya137, dewi k tubagus, mheishiee taeminnie, sunia sunkyu137, orange girls, park heeni.**


	5. Chapter 5

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kantor Sungmin ketika jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Hari ini adalah pertemuan ketiga mereka dalam minggu ini. Kyuhyun merasa senang memiliki guru sebaik Sungmin. Bukan sikapnya- karena Sungmin sungguh gadis tanpa ekspresi terhebat yang pernah Kyuhyun temui-namun kelugasannya dalam menyampaikan hal-hal penting dengan jelas. Kyuhyun memiliki perkembangan pesat hanya dalam waktu tiga hari setelah ia terjun dalam dunia bisnis konstruksi dan properti.

"Selamat siang, Sungmin," sapa Kyuhyun seraya duduk di hadapan gadis itu.

Seperti biasa, Sungmin tampil dalam balutan baju kerja yang sopan. Rok pensil putihnya hanya satu senti di atas lutut dan kemeja dengan motif bunga dandelion berwarna peach menyempurnakannya.

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai balasan, bersikeras tetap menggeluti donat cokelatnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu Sungmin sungguh berbeda dengan gadis- gadis yang pernah ditemuinya. Meski sering kali tidak berekspresi, Sungmin selalu nampak hidup ketika makan. Sungmin bahkan tidak segan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau membagi makanannya sejak awal pertemuan pertama mereka. Maka dari itu, meski ada tumpukan donat berwarna-warni di hadapannya, Kyuhyun tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Sungmin melangkah menuju lemari es di sudut kiri ruangannya, lalu meletakkan sekaleng minuman bersoda di hadapan Kyuhyun. Satu lagi keunikan yang dimiliki Sungmin, gadis itu hanya menyediakan minuman bersoda atau air mineral dan tanpa ragu mengatakan pada Kyuhyun untuk jangan pernah membawa minuman beralkohol dalam bentuk apa pun ke kantornya.

"Apa yang akan kita pelajari hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau menganalisis proposal itu. Pusat perbelanjaan di bagian utara kota mengajukan renovasi besar-besaran dan pihak berwenang sudah menyutujuinya," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyesap minumannya, lalu membaca dengan seksama. "Mereka memiliki tujuan lain dari renovasi ini," ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin mengangguk, diam-diam mengagumi kecerdasan juga ketepatan analisis Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya Sungmin meragukan Kyuhyun, karena dengan sikap ramah juga tampilan lahiriah yang mengindikasikan Tuhan sedang tersenyum ketika menciptakannya, Kyuhyun akan bosan dengan pelajaran yang diberikannya. Bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan berakhir seperti anak-anak para konglomerat itu, hidup dengan menghamburkan uang perusahaan.

Namun kini Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hangeng mengenai putra sulungnya itu benar adanya. Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah. Yah, selama Kyuhyun tidak mencoba mengusiknya, maka Sungmin akan baik-baik saja. Sungmin tetap tidak akan terpengaruh oleh kehadiran pria itu dalam hidupnya.

Satu jam berikutnya dihabiskan Sungmin untuk menanyakan reaksi Kyuhyun terhadap berbagai keadaan yang mungkin terjadi selama berlangsungnya suatu proyek. Jawaban Kyuhyun selalu logis dan tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang akan kau sarankan untuk pembangunan yang dilakukan di atas tempat lain yang sebelumnya berpenghuni? Misalnya pembangunan apartemen di daerah yang dulunya merupakan pemukiman warga pribumi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menguatkan citra yang diminta oleh klien?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku akan berusaha menggagalkannya," jawab Kyuhyun. "Apa?" balas Sungmin tak percaya.

"Aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek yang menghapus sesuatu dalam prosesnya. Aku bekerja dalam bidang ini untuk menciptakan sesuatu yang belum ada. Bukan untuk menggantinya," sahut Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu? Kita bekerja sebagai pembangun dan setiap kali kita membangun tentu akan ada hal yang harus dikorbankan."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kita tidak berkorban dalam proses dari pekerjaan ini. Setiap usaha yang kita lakukan tentu mengandung resiko semacam itu. Namun aku akan menggagalkannya dalam artian khusus, seperti yang kau katakan, ketika pembangunan itu dilakukan di atas tanah warga pribumi. Aku sempat membaca beritanya kemarin. Aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek itu-tak peduli seberapa besar kerugiannya-karena aku tidak bekerja untuk menghapusnya."

Sungmin terdiam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jawaban Kyuhyun, namun alasan yang dikemukakan Kyuhyun membuat pria itu nampak semakin berbeda di mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh mempelajari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bidang ini, bahkan dalam waktu singkat, Kyuhyun bisa mengenal budaya Korea.

Sungmin tak lagi bisa menyamakan Kyuhyun dengan pria lain dan itu terjadi hanya setelah tiga pertemuan. Sungmin tak bisa menerjemahkan isyarat hatinya. Sungmin merasa segala batas yang dibuatnya tidak berlaku terhadap Kyuhyun. Sungmin takut.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering dan setelah mengeceknya, Kyuhyun bersiap pergi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisakah kita melanjutkan pelajaran besok? Di sini pada jam yang sama?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Satu minggu kemudian

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah coffee shop. Ia masuk, memesan segelas cappucino latte dengan ekstra krim, lalu duduk di sudut kanan dekat jendela. Ia memerhatikan taman kanak-kanak di seberang sana dengan tatapan sarat kerinduan.

Tiba-tiba saja hari ini Sungmin merasa lelah. Setelah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, Sungmin segera menuju coffee shop ini.

Adrienne bahkan membatalkan janji temunya dengan Javier dan berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki rapat mendadak.

Sungmin larut dalam lamunannya, hingga seseorang menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya. Sungmin mendongak dan terbelalak ketika menemukan Kyuhyun tersenyum menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin. Ia berusaha keras menutupi rasa terkejut juga malu karena tertangkap basah telah berbohong.

"Minum kopi," jawab Kyuhyun tenang seraya menunjuk kopinya.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sehingga ia menyuarakan pertanyaan pertama yang melintasi benaknya, "Di mana sopirmu? Tidakkah kau mengajaknya masuk?"

Kyuhyun berdeham, terlihat keras menahan tawa, lalu menjawab,

"Mungkin kau lupa, namun aku sudah mendapat izin untuk mengemudi di negara ini. Aku mendapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu, hari di mana kau bertemu denganku di depan gerbang masuk kantormu dan kau hampir menabrakku dari belakang."

Sungmin menunduk dan merutuki kebodohannya. Berapa kali ia harus mempermalukan diri di hadapan pria ini? Akhirnya Sungmin memilih diam dan kembali memandangi taman kanak-kanak di seberang sana.

Kyuhyun meminum kopinya, masih tetap dengan mata tertuju pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun meperhatikan Sungmin bahkan sejak ia belum memasuki coffee shop ini. Meski bingung karena Sungmin membohonginya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya demi melihat tatapan sendu dalam mata cokelat terang gadis itu. Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin, hingga akhirnya mengerti alasan di balik tingkah laku Sungmin hari ini.

Kyuhyun berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke seberang," ajak Kyuhyun. "Untuk apa?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menggigitmu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka memakan gadis pecandu kopi manis," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum geli.

Sungmin mengabaikan uluran tangan Kyuhyun, namun mengikuti pria itu menuju pintu keluar. Beberapa gadis memerhatikan Kyuhyun, bahkan ada yang menghadang langkahnya dan menawarkan diri secara terang- terangan, namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sopan. Kyuhyun menolak segala perhatian di sekitarnya tanpa terkesan angkuh, yang mana membuat para gadis itu semakin gemas melihatnya.

Sungmin memutar mata pada gadis-gadis itu-yang kini memelototinya dengan terang-terangan. Namun Sungmin tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka, karena melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu tampan dan maskulin, pastinya merusak pertahanan setiap makhluk hidup yang memiliki aset di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun merupakan penjelmaan sempurna setiap mimpi para gadis.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang taman kanak-kanak yang selalu menjadi perhatian Sungmin, mereka diam. Hanya berdiri menatap ke dalam melalui sela-sela jeruji bersama hembusan angin.

"Kau menyukai taman kanak-kanak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya mematung, bahkan napasnya terasa berat. Namun perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Kau ingin masuk ke dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh keraguan. Meski samar, Kyuhyun tahu fokus Sungmin saat ini bukan pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri petugas keamanan di pos jaga sebelah kiri gerbang, mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, lalu dipersilakan masuk. Dalam hati Kyuhyun membuat catatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada adik kecilnya yang satu minggu yang lalu Victoria datang ke Seoul dan mengatakan akan menemani Kyuhyun untuk menyesuaikan diri di negara ini. Hal itu adalah sebuah tindakan sederhana yang membuat Kyuhyun bersyukur karena adiknya telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, membiarkan dirinya berada dalam ruang penuh gaya yang mengombang-ambing. Sungmin menyentuh ayunan dengan jemarinya yang terasa kebas. Setelah bertahun- tahun hanya melihat taman kanak-kanak ini dari jauh, akhirnya Sungmin dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Dapat melihat kembali bagian terpenting darinya, yang hidup menjadi kenangan berharganya.

Kyuhyun meperhatikan Sungmin lekat-lekat. Segala ekspresi yang melintas di wajah gadis itu tak ada yang dilewatkannya. Bahkan terekam jelas. Pun ketika Sungmin duduk di ayunan, lalu seulas senyum tipis penuh kerinduan mengembang di bibir merah muda sempurnanya. Kyuhyun merasa melihat sesuatu yang amat indah. Lebih indah dari matahari terbit yang selalu dipujanya.

"Kau hanya harus menghampirinya, Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ketika kau melihat sesuatu yang kau inginkan, kau harus menghampirinya. Karena dengan itu kau akan bahagia," jelas Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin tercekat dan wajahnya memucat. Gadis itu segera bangkit berdiri. Lalu dengan langkah setengah berlari, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya di belakang.

Hingar-bingar musik yang terdengar di klub malam itu tidak mampu menulikan Sungmin. Gelas ketiga diet coke di tangannya pun sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi otaknya yang terus berpacu-tentu saja, Sungmin tahu satu-satunya minuman yang bisa mematikan otaknya saat ini adalah minuman yang sampai kapan pun akan tetap dibencinya. Otaknya masih terus memutar ulang pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun, juga perkataannya yang terasa menampar Sungmin.

Seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan menghampiri Sungmin. Pria itu sudah meperhatikannya sejak Sungmin memasuki bar. Bahkan meski ada beberapa teman wanita Sungmin yang lain-dengan pakaian lebih berani pula-pria itu tetap hanya menumpukan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Halo, Cantik. Boleh aku bergabung denganmu?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum percaya diri. Seakan-akan Sungmin mustahil menolaknya.

Jika saja dalam keadaan seperti biasa, Sungmin akan segera menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sungmin tidak suka pria asing. Bahkan saat ini pun, Sungmin merasakan keengganan yang begitu besar. Sungmin meperhatikan pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh spekulasi.

Mungkin kedatangan pria ini bisa membantunya untuk menghapus bayang-bayang Cho Kyuhyun. Bayangan Kyuhyun dengan mata sesegar daun di pagi buta yang tanpa diduga berhasil mengusiknya.

Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat Sungmin harus bisa menghilangkan rasa enggannya itu. Sungmin harus bisa mengusir hantu yang menakutinya ketika bersentuhan dengan pria asing.

"Silakan," jawab Sungmin datar.

Pria itu duduk di samping Sungmin, agak terlalu dekat hingga Sungmin dapat mencium aroma tembakau dari napasnya. Setidaknya bukan alkohol dan Sungmin bisa menolerirnya. Mereka berada di salah satu meja sudut bagian belakang, sehingga mata-mata penasaran hanya akan melihat kegelapan karena sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu yang berputar di atas lantai dansa.

"Taecyeon" ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangan. Sungmin hanya membalas singkat, "Sungmin."

Taecyeon memuji kecantikan Sungmin dan satu percakapan mengalir pada satu sesi ciuman panas. Setidaknya bagi Taecyeon, karena Sungmin tidak merasakan apa pun. Bibir Taecyeon menjepit bibir Sungmin dengan rakus. Gerakannya begitu kasar dan lapar, diiringi geraman penuh hasrat.

Sungmin memejamkan mata demi menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak dalam mode panik. Meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Taecyeon, Sungmin membawa dirinya yang malam ini berbalut gaun hitam mini mengangkangi Taecyeon. Celana dalam sutranya bertumbukan dengan bagian depan celana jeans Taecyeon. Sungmin berusaha menelan rasa jijiknya, tetap membiarkan Taecyeon menciumnya.

Taecyeon mengerang lebih keras, membiarkan Sungmin mengambil alih. Otaknya tak lagi bisa diandalkan dan satu-satunya hal yang ia mengerti adalah kebutuhannya untuk menyetubuhi Sungmin dengan kasar dan keras. Menyetubuhi atau disetubuhi, Taecyeon sudah tidak peduli. Yang terpenting ia bisa menemukan pelepasan dengan Sungmin. Ini bukan sesuatu yang pernah dirasakannya. Ia adalah pria yang amat berpengalaman, namun gadis mungil di pangkuannya ini berbeda. Gadis itu mampu membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Oh, sial. Kau benar-benar seksi," geram Taecyeon.

Mata cokelat terang Sungmin menggelap melihat reaksi Taecyeon. Alarm tanda bahaya menggema jelas dalam benak Sungmin. Ia segera melepaskan pelukan Taecyeon di tubuhnya, lalu meloncat turun dari pangkuan Taecyeon dengan anggun. Ekspresi wajahnya sedatar permukaan es.

Taecyeon membuka mata protes, namun belum sempat ia mengatakan apa pun, seorang gadis bergaun ungu menyiramnya dari belakang dengan segelas penuh bir. Kericuhan segera terjadi karena gadis itu berteriak histeris. Ia bahkan mencoba memukul Sungmin, namun Taecyeon menahannya.

"Hentikan. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian," desis Taecyeon. "Bajingan! Kau mengkhianatiku tepat setelah melamarku! Keparat! Kau pria kotor!" jerit gadis bergaun ungu itu dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau salah paham," bujuk Taecyeon dengan nada menenangkan.

"Pembohong! Aku melihatmu sejak kau menghampiri pelacur ini! Kalian menjijikkan! Jika aku tidak datang, kalian pasti sudah melakukannya di sini!" balasnya kalut.

Taecyeon mencoba menjelaskan, namun gadis itu tak mau mendengarnya dan terus memaki dengan segala kosakata kasar yang dimilikinya.

Sungmin tetap tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun. Ketika Ryeowook dan dua temannya yang lain menghampiri dengan mata terbelalak maksimal, barulah Sungmin tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mengandung apa pun.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Taecyeon. Ciumanmu buruk dan kau jauh dari harapanku. Kau bahkan tidak berhasil membuatku basah. Semoga kau bisa mendapat pelepasan yang hampir kau dapatkan tadi. Mungkin setelah kau menjinakkan calon istrimu itu. Selamat tinggal," ucap Sungmin tenang.

Sungmin melangkah menjauhi jeritan gadis bergaun ungu masih dengan satu senyum itu. Senyum yang menjadi lambang kekosongan hatinya.

"Demi Tuhan, Sungmin! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau baru saja menghancurkan hidup seorang gadis demi kegundahan hatimu semata. Tidak bisakah kau memilih pria lain? Astaga, ada ratusan pria di bar itu, Sungmin!" jerit Ryeowook di seberang telepon.

Sungmin tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalan di hadapannya. Suara Ryeowook menggema jelas di telinganya, namun ia tidak peduli. Meski malas mendengar omelan Ryeowook, Sungmin tidak bisa mematikan sambungan telepon karena Ryeowook akan murka.

Dan percayalah, Ryeowook yang murka jauh lebih berbahaya dari induk beruang yang mengamuk. Sungmin sudah pernah melihatnya.

"Berapa kali lagi harus kukatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak tahu ia telah bertunangan?" sahut Sungmin datar.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya sebelum mulai memperdaya pria itu di bawahmu! Jangan mencoba membela diri, Sungmin. Aku melihat apa yang kau lakukan. Memang pria itu yang menggodamu, namun kau memberinya kesempatan. Kau juga bersalah dalam hal ini, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, Wookie. Sungguh. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Tidak berarti apa-apa. Bisakah aku kembali menyetir dengan konsentrasi penuh? Kau bisa melanjutkan omelanmu besok," ucap Sungmin lelah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Kau tahu aku hanya terlalu mendramatisir. Hati-hati, Minnie. Dan jangan berhenti di bar mana pun. Sampai jumpa," balas Ryeowook.

Sungmin melepas earphone dengan helaan napas panjang. Titik-titik air mulai membasahi kaca mobilnya dan Sungmin mengeryitkan kening. Ini sudah tengah malam. Sungmin tidak berharap mendapatkan hujan ketika ia berada di jalan bebas hambatan seperti ini. Ketika hujan turun semakin deras, Sungmin kesulitan melihat jalan di depannya. Seakan kesialan tak henti menghampirinya, mobil Sungmin berhenti secara tiba- tiba.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil, melihat ke empat roda bannya yang baik- baik saja, lalu membuka kap mobil. Tidak ada yang nampak aneh bagi Sungmin, tentu saja, karena ia benar-benar buta mengenai mesin.

Sungmin melihat sekelilingnya yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang melewatinya, itu pun dengan jangka waktu yang lama. Ketika melihat penunjuk jalan di atasnya, Sungmin ternganga. Teringat bahwa ia mengambil rute memutar di jalan bebas hambatan ini setelah keluar dari bar tadi. Ia hampir sampai di kota Incheon sementara apartemennya berada di Seoul.

"Oh, tidak," bisik Sungmin.

Air hujan kini membasahinya dengan sempurna. Gaun hitamnya melekat hingga menyerupai kulit ke dua dan Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia harus bisa mencari cara untuk kembali ke apartemen secepatnya. Ia tidak boleh panik. Ia tidak akan panik.

Namun Sungmin takut.

Kegelapan adalah hal yang amat dibenci Sungmin. Bayang-bayang seakan bersiap memangsanya. Membawanya menuju mimpi buruk tak berkesudahan.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin membalikkan tubuh seketika. Membelalak ketika melihat sesosok tubuh tegap dengan wajah rupawan yang tadi siang ditinggalkannya.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Sungmin. Payung hitam di tangannya kini terulur untuk memayungi Sungmin.

"Mobilku mogok," jawab Sungmin, tak peduli jika jawabannya tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ambil barang-barangmu. Aku akan mengantarmu," ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun, lebih karena terpaksa. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan suka atau tidak suka, Sungmin harus mengakui bahwa hanya Kyuhyun yang dapat menolongnya saat ini. Setidaknya Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan menyakitinya.

"Di mana rumahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menyalakan pemanas mobil. Sungmin menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, menggumam terima kasih ketika Kyuhyun menyampirkan jasnya, lalu memberitahu alamat apartemennya.

"Jaraknya hampir dua jam dari sini. Apa yang kau lakukan di daerah ini, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya menjalankan mobilku ke sembarang arah," jawab Sungmi datar.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. Gadis di sisinya ini sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Siang tadi ia ditinggal begitu saja entah atas alasan apa dan kini gadis itu terdampar di sisi berseberangan dari tempat tinggalnya dengan alasan tidak tahu pula. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Mengapa kita ke sini?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Mobil Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang perumahan mewah tak jauh dari pintu keluar tol. Desain rumah-rumah di dalamnya begitu mengagumkan dan tidak ada yang serupa, hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin terpesona dan hampir tidak mendengar jawaban Javier.

"Aku tinggal di sini. Kau harus ganti baju. Aku tidak mau kau duduk dengan baju basah kuyup selama dua jam," jawab Javier.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Setelah kau berganti baju. Ayo turun."

Sungmin tidak mendebat Kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi mengikuti pria itu. Mereka melewati sebuah halaman depan sederhana berumput hijau. Begitu Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya, Sungmin mendapat suguhan berupa bagian ruang tamu yang terlihat maskulin.

"Kamar mandinya di sebelah sana. Aku akan mengambil baju ganti untukmu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil dan ia melangkah cepat memasuki kamar mandi. Begitu menyalakan air hangat dari shower, Sungmin mendesah lega. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan mulai meneliti kamar mandi itu. Hanya ada barang-barang kebutuhan dasar, yang kelihatan belum pernah tersentuh. Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun pasti menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Ketukan di pintu menghentikan lamunan Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mematikan shower dan mengenakan handuk yang terlipat rapi di samping wastafel. Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi sedikit, lalu mengintip dari celahnya.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang kumiliki. Berikan pakaianmu, aku akan mengeringkannya." kata Kyuhyun seraya mengulurkan sebuah sweetshirt.

Sungmin menerima sweetshirt itu, lalu menutup pintu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi tidak perlu. Aku akan mengeringkannya sendiri," sahut Sungmin

"Aku tunggu di dapur," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap bayangannya di cermin dan tersenyum. Ia tampak konyol dengan sweetshirt yang kebesaran dan hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Namun Sungmin merasa hangat. Aroma yang menguar dari sweetshirt itu juga menenangkan Sungmin.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan pakaiannya di mesin cuci. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sibuk membuat kopi di dapur. Pria itu sudah berganti pakaian dengan T-shirt dan jeans. Nampak sangat santai dan tetap membuatnya menawan.

"Terima kasih untuk pinjaman bajunya," ucap Sungmin seraya duduk di kursi pantry.

Kyuhyun meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam di hadapan Sungmin, mengangguk.

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor?" tanya Sungmin membuka percakapan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan.

Itu bohong. Sungmin hanya ingin mendengar suara Kyuhyun, untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pria di hadapannya sungguh nyata.

"Tidak. Aku pergi untuk menemui adikku. Ia datang ke sini satu minggu yang lalu, namun menolak untuk tinggal bersamaku. Jadi setiap kali ingin bertemu dengannya, aku akan datang ke apartemen temannya tempat ia menginap," jawab Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin dalam balutan sweetshirt-nya membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli. Gadis itu seakan tenggelam di dalamnya, nampak begitu menggemaskan. Bahkan meski wajahnya tetap tak terisi ekspresi, Kyuhyun dapat menemukan ketenangan di sana.

Sungmin merasa nyaman dengannya.

Segala pikiran Kyuhyun hancur berantakan ketika Sungmin turun dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekatinya. Kaki jenjang Sungmin terekspos dalam cara yang seharusnya ilegal dan jemari mungilnya dicat biru muda. Kyuhyun lupa bernapas selama beberapa detik, lalu menyadari bahwa Sungmin menanyakan sesuatu.

"Di mana krim dan gula?" ulang Sungmin.

"Di lemari itu. Biar aku ambilkan," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," protes Sungmin. Ia bersikeras menjangkau lemari yang berada di atas kepalanya. Namun Sungmin terlalu pendek untuk bisa meraih stoples berisi gula, bahkan setelah ujung-ujung jemari kakinya berjinjit.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dengan sigap, lalu meraih stoples itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari gerakan yang telah dibuatnya, hingga ia mendengar napas tercekat Sungmin dan merasakan lekuk lembut tubuh Sungmin menempel padanya. Telapak tangan kirinya berada tepat di bawah dada Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas bentuknya yang hanya tertutup sweetshirt.

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, namun ia justru menyentuh puncak dada Sungmin. Erangan lembut bergetar di tenggorokan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

Sungmin berbalik dengan pipi bersemburat merah. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya dan ia tidak sanggup menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu dengan pasti Kyuhyun mendengar erangannya. Namun Kyuhyun tetap melepasnya, bahkan mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Ketika akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasa mulutnya kering.

Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya lekat. Bukan dengan tatapan sopan seperti biasanya, namun murni tatapan seorang pria yang menginginkan gadisnya. Selama ini Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah melirik bibirnya, selalu menatap matanya tanpa ragu ketika berbicara. Dan kini jantung Sungmin berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu seorang pria bisa membuatnya merasa seperti ini hanya dengan tatapan.

Kyuhyun berdeham, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan.

Sungmin mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengikuti Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Big Thanks to:**

 **jin, pabogirl, Roromato, joy04, cho vincelin, orange girls, park heeni, pumpkinEvil137, abilhikmah, mheishiee taeminnie, sunia sunkyu137, hyoo-jin08, keroro r kero, kyu rin 71, TiffyTiffanyLee, nova137, ratu kyuhae, raya137, shengmin137, seiraminkyu, lydiasimatupang2301, cywelf and all siders**


	6. Chapter 6

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kantornya dengan langkah gontai. Ryeowook yang mengikutinya di belakang seperti biasa membacakan agendanya.

"Sungmin, aku benci harus mengatakan ini. Proyek pembangunan apartemen di Myeondeong terhenti sementara karena kita kekurangan dana. Seperti yang kau tahu, kerjasama kita dengan Cho Property Company tidak termasuk proyek itu. Kau sendiri yang bersikeras untuk mempertahankan proyek itu sebagai proyek tunggal perusahaan kita," ucap Ryeowook.

"Dan ini adalah laporan yang diberikan detektif swasta yang kita sewa itu. Hasilnya positif bahwa Kim Minseok pelaku penggelapan dana di perusahaan ini. Ia memiliki uang dalam jumlah yang sangat besar di rekeningnya. Sampai saat ini ia masih berada di China." lanjut Ryeowook seraya meletakkan map berwarna putih di meja Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Sejak membuka mata pagi ini setelah tidur tidak nyenyak selama tiga jam, Sungmin tahu kesialan akan mengikutinya. Namun ia tidak menyangka semua akan datang bersamaan seperti ini. Sungmin meraih map putih di hadapannya. Semakin lama ia membaca, kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

Kim Minseok adalah wanita yang telah bekerja pada Sungmin sejak awal Sungmin membangun perusahaan ini. Wanita itu bahkan rela menghabiskan 16 jam waktunya untuk bekerja. Ia pun sangat jujur, pantang menyerah, juga selalu mendukung Sungmin. Sulit dipercaya wanita itu mampu mengkhianati Sungmin, namun Sungmin harus percaya karena bukti di hadapannya tak terbantahkan.

"Segera pesan tiket pesawat ke China malam ini. Buat reservasi di hotel yang sama dengan Kim Minseok atas namaku. Aku harus mengurus pinjaman dana saat ini, tolong atur ulang jadwalku untuk dua jam ke depan," pinta Sungmin tegas.

"Kau akan mendatangi Kim Minseok?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk, sementara Ryeowook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

###

Kyuhyun menghentikan ayunan kakinya secara perlahan. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya sementara headphone di telinganya berdentam-dentam dengan jelas. Udara segar memasuki paru-parunya, menenangkan seluruh sarafnya yang begitu tegang sejak ia membuka mata pagi ini.

Namun Kyuhyun masih saja memikirkan Sungmin.

Otaknya tidak mampu berhenti mengingat lekuk tubuh sempurna Sungmin.

Kaki jenjangnya, juga erangan lembutnya. Fantasi Kyuhyun semakin liar ketika menemukan gaun hitam sekaligus pakaian dalam Sungmin yang ada di mesin cucinya. Mau tak mau, Kyuhyun terus mengulang pola yang sama, membayangkan Sungmin. Membayangkan bibir Sungmin di antara bibirnya, kaki Sungmin melingkari pinggangnya, juga dada sempurna Sungmin yang dapat diremasnya hingga erangan itu dapat didengarnya lebih jelas.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini pasti akibat dari hidup selibat selama hampir satu tahun. Ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Ia tidak boleh merusak hubungan baiknya dengan Sungmin hanya karena gairah sesaat. Dan karena itu, Kyuhyun harus memaksa tubuhnya melupakan Sungmin.

Ponselnya berdering menandakan panggilan masuk. Dari Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus bertemu denganmu sekarang. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktu? Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan," balas Sungmin.

"Kau beruntung, aku masih memiliki waktu kosong hingga satu jam ke depan. Bagaimana jika kita bertemu di coffee shop dekat kantormu? Aku akan sampai tiga puluh menit lagi," sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggumamkan sampai jumpa, lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, ponsel Kyuhyun kembali berdering. Nomornya menunjukkan kantor Sungmin, membuat kerutan di antara alis Kyuhyun muncul. Kyuhyun menerima panggilan itu dan suara Ryeowook terdengar. Setelah menjelaskan dalam satu rangkaian kalimat padu, Ryeowook akhirnya menghela napas.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya," jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Setelah itu ia menghubungi Jessica dan meminta penjadwalan ulang untuk dua hari ke depan.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Jessica bingung.

"Ya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum dalam suaranya.

###

Sungmin mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua pekerjaan telah selesai sebelum naik ke pesawat. Satu pesan singkat dari Ryeowook masuk tepat sebelum Sungmin mematikan ponselnya.

Ryeowook: Hati-hati, Sungmin. Segera hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di China. Dan aku harap perjalananmu menyenangkan! ;)

Sungmin mengerutkan kening membaca kalimat terakhir dari Ryeowook itu, lalu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya. Ryeowook memang selalu seperti itu, mendukung Sungmin dengan penuh keceriaan.

Sungmin : Terimakasih. Aku hubungi nanti.

Sungmin mematikan ponsel dan masuk ke pesawat yang akan membawanya ke China. Ia harus bertemu dengan Kim Minseok. Sungmin berpikir kesempatan ini sangat bagus karena ia bisa menghindari Kyuhyun sementara waktu.

Ya, benar. Cho Kyuhyun yang telah merasuki setiap mimpinya dan terus membayangi setiap langkahnya. Sungmin tidak tahu apa sebabnya, namun ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

Hari ini ketika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyadari bahwa reaksi tubuhnya semakin tak terkendali. Akhirnya setelah mengatakan maksud dari pertemuan itu-untuk meminjam dana-Sungmin segera pergi. Kyuhyun pun tidak mencegahnya, hanya tersenyum dengan kilat yang tak bisa diterjemahkan dalam mata onyxnya.

Sungmin mendesah. Lega karena ia bisa pergi dari Kyuhyun selama dua hari penuh. Ia tidak harus menghadapi pria itu, berikut reaksi dirinya sendiri yang aneh, selama kira-kira 48 jam.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin mendongak dan mengerjap. Apakah ia sudah gila? Bagaimana mungkin ia masih membayangkan pria itu?

Kecuali pria itu bukan bayangan. Pria itu sungguh Cho Kyuhyun. Dan berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku harus duduk di kursi 8B," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memucat. Kursi itu berada tepat di sebelahnya!

Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya dengan santai. Seolah tatapan tajam Sungmin tidak mengusiknya. Ia mengeluarkan iPod dari saku jaket, terlihat bersiap untuk bersenandung.

Sungmin mengutuki dirinya yang masih saja sempat meperhatikan Kyuhyun dan memuji tubuh sempurnanya yang hari ini terbalut pakaian semi formal.

Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan pikirannya yang bertebaran, lalu menarik napas. Menghapus segala ekspresi. Kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Sejenak terdiam dan tenggelam dalam mata cokelat terang gadis di sisinya. Namun mata itu tak bercahaya. Mata itu mematikan segala ekspresi yang ada.

"Mengapa aku harus mengikutimu?" balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Karena entah atas alasan apa kau selalu berada di sekitarku," sahut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Tidakkah sekertarismu memberitahu? Aku diminta untuk menemanimu menemui salah satu pegawaimu yang melakukan korupsi. Ia berpikir kau mungkin akan kesulitan dan membutuhkan tenaga seorang pria, maka di sinilah aku sekarang," jawabnya lugas.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyetujuinya? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, juga perusahaanku. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu," sahut Sungmin defensif.

"Jika kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku, maka pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan tadi siang tidak perlu aku pertimbangkan, bukan? Karena jawabannya sudah jelas," balas Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya menjadi satu garis lurus. Jawaban Kyuhyun begitu tepat hingga Sungmin tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Perjalanan yang diharapkannya damai telah bermetamorfosa menjadi mimpi buruk. Karena orang yang ingin dihindarinya kini justru duduk tepat di sisinya.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk kasar. Hanya saja kehadiranmu mengejutkanku," ucap Sungmin dengan nada melunak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Setelah diam sesaat, Sungmin bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan pinjaman dana yang kuajukan?"

Senyum Kyuhyun melebar, lalu ia menjawab, "Masih kupertimbangkan."

Sungmin mendengus tanpa sadar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun dan sibuk memuntahkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Sementara Kyuhyun mengubah senyumnya menjadi tawa geli tanpa suara.

###

China, November 2013

Sungmin baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambut ketika bel kamar hotelnya berbunyi. Bahkan sebelum membuka pintunya, Sungmin tahu orang yang berada di baliknya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin berencana untuk menemui Kim Minseok pagi ini dan Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk menemaninya.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri," ucap Sungmin setelah membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi juga," balas Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin mengunci kamar hotelnya, lalu memasukkan kartunya ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Tanpa kata Sungmin melangkah menuju lift dan menekan angka 19. Begitu sampai, Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar di lorong sebelah kanan dan berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 1029. Sungmin sudah membaca laporan dalam map putih itu dengan seksama. Meski sudah bisa menebak, Sungmin tetap harus memastikannya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita paruh baya yang sangat dipercayai Sungmin. Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa saat, lalu wanita itu-Kim Minseok- tersenyum sendu.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya," ucapnya pelan.

Sungmin hanya diam.

"Aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu, lalu menyerahkan diriku kepada pihak berwajib. Namun sebelum itu, biarkan aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Kau mau ikut?" lanjut Minseok.

Kali ini Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin, masih tetap dalam mode diam. Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun tidak melihat alasan Ryeowook begitu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Wanita yang menjadi pelaku korupsi itu pun tidak terlihat berbahaya. Kyuhyun justru menemukan kepedulian nyata antara Sungmin dan wanita itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan rumah sakit. Kim Minseok membawa mereka menuju sebuah kamar rawat.

Sungmin mendekat pada jendela yang ada di pintu, melihat ke dalam di mana seorang gadis kecil dengan berbagai alat bantu terhubung ke tubuhnya.

"Putriku terdiagnosa memiliki kanker otak satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itu dokter berkata putriku bisa diselamatkan. Aku sudah melakukan segala cara. Aku sudah mengorbankan segala hal. Namun tiba-tiba saja kondisinya memburuk. Kanker itu begitu cepat menggerogotinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan putriku," ujar Minseok dengan isakan tertahan.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya mulai berkabut. Semua ini berada di luar perkiraannya. Ia tidak mengira Kim Minseok, wanita yang sangat ia kagumi karena kekuatannya untuk menjadi orang tua tunggal tanpa sanak saudara tersisa, ternyata harus mengalami hal berat lagi. Sungmin tahu persis seperti apa hidup yang dijalani Minseok. Hanya putrinya- yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di tempat tidur-yang Minseok miliki.

Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tega merenggut sisa waktu yang mereka miliki hanya karena setumpuk uang? Sungmin tidak akan mampu memisahkan mereka. Tidak akan pernah.

Sebelum air matanya mengalir, Sungmin memeluk Minseok, lalu berkata,

"Kau dipecat, Kim Minseok. Jangan pernah datang lagi ke kantor. Dan semoga putrimu mendapat keajaiban. Aku mengharapkan segala hal terbaik untukmu. Selamat tinggal."

Setelah itu Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang membeku di sisinya dan melangkah secepat kaki membawanya menjauhi suara isak tangis Minseok.

Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa tertahan, membuat Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lain.

Kyuhyun yang lepas dari rasa terpana segera menarik Sungmin ke lorong yang sepi. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di bahunya. Kini Kyuhyun mengerti sepenuhnya alasan dari kekhawatiran Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tahu tanpa ragu, bahwa kekhawatiran itu benar adanya.

Karena Lee Sungmin adalah gadis yang rapuh. Dengan hati baik dan murni, namun berbalut luka.

###

Seoul, November 2013

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hanya tersenyum. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin dengan canggung selama sesaat, lalu perlahan Kyuhyun mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menyentuh puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Selamat beristirahat," balas Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah menangis entah berapa lama, akhirnya Sungmin dapat mengendalikan diri dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengejar penerbangan yang tersisa di hari itu dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

Sungmin benar-benar bersyukur pria itu bersedia menemaninya. Setidaknya semua menjadi lebih tertanggungkan. Atas alasan yang tidak dimengerti, Sungmin merasa kehadiran Kyuhyun semacam penyembuh baginya.

Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran macam apa itu? Baru saja kurang-lebih 24 jam yang lalu, Sungmin berusaha keras menghindari Kyuhyun. Namun kini ia justru mengharapkan sebaliknya. Apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan dirinya?

Sungmin melepas sepatunya, sementara tangannya meraba dinding untuk menekan tombol lampu. Begitu lampu menyala, hal pertama yang menarik perhatian Sungmin adalah sebuah kotak kado cantik dengan pita hitam yang bertengger manis di meja kaca ruang tamunya. Sungmin meraih kotak itu dan membaca sebuah catatan di atasnya yang ditulis oleh Ryeowook.

'Seseorang mengirimkan ini ke kantor. Sepertinya sesuatu yang bagus, melihat bungkusnya yang cantik. Segera hubungi aku begitu kau membukanya! Aku juga penasaran.'

Sungmin tertawa pelan membaca catatan yang sangat khas Ryeowook itu, lalu perlahan menarik pita yang melilit kotaknya dan membuka tutupnya. Seketika tawa Sungmin berganti menjadi jerit ketakutan. Secara refleks tangannya menjatuhkan kotak itu, hingga isinya terlempar keluar. Dengan tangan bergetar hebat, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor 2, panggilan cepat untuk Ryeowook.

Ketika suara mengantuk Ryeowook menyapa, Sungmin berkata, "Isinya sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang bagus, Wookie."

"Apa? Sungmin, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu. Apa yang tidak bagus?"

Namun Sungmin tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, karena matanya terus terpaku pada sebilah pisau berlumuran darah yang kini tergeletak di lantai apartemennya.

###

Jessica memeriksa penampilannya sekali lagi. Sepatu berhak setinggi 10 sentimeter, ditambah rok ketat yang jatuh tepat di pertengahan pahanya merupakan perpaduan yang pas. Jessica melirik jam di mejanya, jarum pendeknya hampir mencapai angka 9. Maka Jessica melepas blazernya, lalu membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Sehingga ketika ia menunduk nanti, pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna hitam akan terlihat jelas.

Selama hampir satu bulan bekerja dengan Cho Kyuhyun, Jessica menemukan bahwa bosnya itu sangat berbeda. Dengan ketampanan menyerupai patung dewa yunani, keahlian untuk menjadi profesional di bidang yang baru digelutinya dalam waktu singkat, juga kekayaannya yang hampir menyilaukan, mustahil Jessica melepaskan pandangan dari bosnya itu. Jessica harus mendapatkannya.

Langkah yang diambil Jessica hari ini bisa dikatakan yang paling berani. Karena selama ini Jessica sudah berusaha keras menggoda Kyuhyun melalui gerakan atau kalimat ambigu, namun tetap saja ia tidak mendapat respons. Parahnya lagi, Kyuhyun seperti tidak menyadarinya. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak memperhatikannya. Namun hari ini akan berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya.

Begitu Kyuhyun keluar dari lift, Jessica segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya.

Kyuhyun hanya melemparkan senyum tipis, tetap sibuk berbicara di ponselnya. Jessica mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, lalu mulai membacakan agendanya ketika Kyuhyun menurunkan ponselnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah untuk pertemuan di jam setelah makan siang dan selanjutnya," ucap Jessica seraya meletakkan iPadnya di meja kerja dan membungkuk dengan gerakan sensual. Pakaian dalam hitamnya juga sesuatu yang tidak tertampung di dalamnya terlihat jelas.

Namun Kyuhyun justru melarikan jarinya di atas iPad Jessica dan mengatur jadwalnya yang menurutnya baik-baik saja. Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali meraih ponselnya, tetap tidak mendongak untuk menatap Jessica. Kyuhyun mengucapkan beberapa kalimat dengan senyum mengembang, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku akan pergi sampai saat makan siang. Terima kasih, Jessica," ucap Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia pergi dengan langkah tergesa namun menyiratkan rasa gembira juga semangat yang menggebu.

Jessica yang sadar dari rasa tercengang, mengeluarkan suara tawa sumbang seraya mengancingkan kembali blusnya. Kali ini ia gagal, namun ia tidak akan menyerah.

Karena Jessica Jung selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

###

Sungmin menyipitkan mata demi mendengar ucapan pria tampan bermata onyx di hadapannya. Ketika menyadari bahwa pria itu serius, Sungmin menghela napas.

"Jadi kau mengusulkan untuk memasukkan proyek itu ke dalam kerjasama baru perusahaan kita? Kau meminta supaya proyek itu menjadi atas nama perusahaan kita?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa ragu, lalu menjawab, "Pinjaman dana yang kau ajukan sangat besar, Sungmin. Menurutku solusi terbaik demi keuntungan kita bersama adalah dengan menggabungkan perusahaan kita untuk menyelesaikan proyeknya. Jika kau tidak menyetujui usulku ini, maka kau bisa mengajukan pinjaman dana itu ke bank setempat-yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah mengeluarkan pinjaman sebesar itu untuk sebuah proyek pembangunan apartemen."

Sungmin tak bisa berkutik. Semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar dan Sungmin hanya memiliki satu pilihan.

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengaplikasikan ajaranku. Kau tahu, aku menyesali keputusanku untuk mengajarimu taktik ini," ucap Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, kemudian membalas, "Kau seharusnya bangga. Itu berarti kau telah sukses mengajariku."

Selama sesaat Sungmin terpana melihat tawa geli yang mewarnai wajah Kyuhyun. Sebelum otaknya kembali memikirkan hal-hal bodoh, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mendatangi lokasi proyek itu. Proyek yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab mereka.

Seperti biasa, Sungmin kembali menjadi Sungmin dalam mode tanpa ekspresi. Namun Kyuhyun yang mencuri pandang selama perjalanan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Sungmin. Gadis itu terlihat tidak tenang. Ada hal yang membebaninya hingga pandangan mata cokelat terang itu sering kali tidak terfokus.

Ketika mereka sampai di lokasi proyek, Sungmin memperkenalkan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan senyum ramah bernama Junghyun kepada Kyuhyun. Mereka berjabat tangan, lalu mulai berjalan sambil memerhatikan bangunan yang saat itu terhenti pembangunannya pada tingkat 4.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam diam sementara gadis itu tetap sibuk berbincang. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun menemukan ketidakfokusan dalam mata Sungmin. Seolah benak gadis itu sedang berkelana sementara raganya tertinggal. Kyuhyun masih memikirkan keanehan Sungmin ketika tiba-tiba saja nada suara Sungmin meninggi. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Ayo, kita harus ke lantai 4," ajak Sungmin.

"Apa?" balas Kyuhyun.

Namun Sungmin tidak mau menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Gadis itu justru melangkah menaiki alat pengangkut untuk barang. Sungmin tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti gadis itu, yang terlihat santai, tidak terpengaruh oleh fakta bahwa kini mereka berada 10 meter dari tanah dan alat yang membawa mereka naik menyerupai lift tanpa pengaman apa pun di sekitarnya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa angka 4 berarti kematian dalam bahasa Jepang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya mitos semacam itu," jawab Sungmin tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan kepala proyek itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ia bersikeras bahwa kita hanya membutuhkan dua orang petugas K3-Kesehatan dan Keselamatan Kerja. Kau tahu setiap proyek besar seharusnya memiliki minimal sepuluh orang. Aku mengatakan itu dan ia tidak setuju. Ia justru menantangku untuk menaiki alat ini hingga lantai 4. Jika aku tidak menemukan bahaya, maka ia benar dan aku tidak bisa mengatur kebijakannya sebagai kepala proyek di sini," jawab Sungmin datar.

Mereka telah sampai di lantai 4. Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Sungmin tak memiliki waktu untuk memarahi reaksi spontan Sungmin yang menerima taruhan konyol itu. Kyuhyun segera melangkah memasuki lantai gedung, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sungmin. Belum sempat Sungmin melangkah, alat yang menjadi pijakannya bergetar. Satu tali penopang di sisi kanan putus, diikuti oleh tali lainnya.

Semua itu terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Sungmin bahkan tidak mampu memikirkan langkahnya. Ia hanya sempat menjerit, melihat tanah yang kini tertutup reruntuhan alat pengangkut itu.

Sungmin mendongak. Menemukan tangan mungilnya berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Pria itu bernapas dengan cepat, namun pegangannya mantap.

"Jangan lepaskan," bisik Sungmin panik.

"Tidak akan pernah," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha menghentikan serangan paniknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia bahkan hanya mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun mengangkatnya, menimbulkan gesekan perih di sepanjang lengannya. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Lalu mereka berdua terduduk lemas, diiringi napas yang berkejaran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencoba mengenyahkan air mata bodohnya, menolak menjawab Kyuhyun. Ia justru sibuk memeriksa pakaiannya. Kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan rok sebatas lutut berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada masalah dengan roknya, namun kemejanya memiliki lubang besar di bagian kanan, memungkinkan setiap mata memandang langsung pada dirinya.

Ketika sibuk mencari cara untuk menutupi tubuhnya, sebuah kemeja tersampir di bahunya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan menemukan seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampannya. Seolah menyiratkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

"Kau tetap cantik meskipun mengenakan pakaianku," ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Sungmin menunduk.

Itu sama sekali bukan penyebab keresahannya. Pemandangan Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian menutupi dada bidangnya yang membuat Sungmin resah. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin tidak akan terpengaruh akan hal itu? Demi Tuhan, meski ia hampir mati beberapa saat yang lalu, hormon konyolnya tidak lantas absen.

"Aku rasa mitos itu benar," ujar Sungmin kemudian.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun tertawa. Pria itu berpindah ke hadapan Sungmin, lalu mengancingkan kemejanya yang kebesaran di tubuh Sungmin. Saat mendengar Sungmin meringis, Kyuhyun segera menggulung lengan kanan kemejanya dan menemukan kulit terbuka yang mengeluarkan darah.

Kyuhyun segera merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel dan berbicara dengan suara tegas. Ia meminta bantuan untuk segera datang.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Mereka mengatakan sedang mengusahakannya. Kita hanya bisa menunggu hingga bantuan datang. Kau bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Menit berlalu sementara mereka duduk berdampingan. Suara riuh yang terdengar dari bawah membuat mereka tahu bahwa orang-orang tengah sibuk menyusun rencana untuk menolong mereka. Ironisnya, gedung itu hanya memiliki tangga hingga lantai 3 dan satu-satunya alat yang bisa membawa mereka ke lantai 4 baru saja meluncur jatuh tanpa hambatan.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap. Ekspresinya seakan mengatakan 'bagaimana kau tahu?'

"Aku tahu. Kau terlihat tidak fokus dan sebagainya. Kau bahkan menerima tantangan kepala proyek itu. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan wanita yang kemarin kau temui?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan," jawabnya.

Hening sesaat. Kyuhyun memerhatikan gadis cantik di sisinya itu, tahu bahwa jawaban itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyukai kebohongan. Namun ada sesuatu tentang Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa ia harus memakluminya dan tidak memaksanya lebih jauh.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal ayahku?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Sungmin. Pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dapat dijawabnya, dan lebih dari apa pun, Sungmin bersedia. Sungmin ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ayah Kyuhyun-Cho Hangeng-adalah pria yang hebat.

"Cho Hangeng adalah dosen tamu di kampusku. Pada awalnya, aku tidak pernah memerhatikan apa pun. Aku gagal di setiap kelas yang kuambil. Aku ingin menyerah meski saat itu masih semester pertama, namun Cho Hangeng memberi sebuah kalimat di balik kertas ujianku yang bernilai F. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha keras dan lebih keras lagi, agar aku bisa berhasil," jawab Sungmin.

"Apa yang ditulisnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Ia bahkan memajukan tubuhnya, membuat Sungmin tak mampu berpikir saat otot-otot di perutnya bergerak sinkron mengikuti gerakan tubuhnya.

Pria ini mencoba membunuhku, batin Sungmin gemas.

"Sungmin?"

"Jika kita berhenti, maka kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya," jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti.

"Hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan hal yang dimaksud oleh ayahmu. Jadi jangan menanyakannya," lanjut Sungmin.

Obrolan ringan itu terus mengalir. Sungmin bahkan tersenyum beberapa kali, tak menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun merekamnya dengan pasti. Hingga tanpa sadar, berharap bahwa saat ini tidak akan berhenti.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang hebat. Meski aku belum pernah sekali pun berbicara secara langsung dengannya, ia telah membantuku dalam banyak hal. Aku harap ia bahagia di sana," ucap Sungmin tulus.

"Aku harap begitu," sahut Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Ia meninggal saat melahirkan adikku. Aku masih berusia tiga tahun, namun setidaknya aku sempat mengenalnya. Ia sangat cantik dan selalu membuatkanku segelas susu hangat sebelum tidur. Ia tidak pernah membacakan buku cerita, namun ia akan bernyanyi. Itulah alasan mengapa aku mencintai musik. Karena aku merasa ia hidup ketika aku memainkan musik," jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

"Kau mencintai adikmu."

"Ya. Ia adalah hal terindah yang pernah ada dalam hidupku. Meskipun ia sangat berisik dan mudah menangis, ia tetap sempurna bagiku."

Sungmin menunduk demi mendengar jawaban itu. Pun saat dilihatnya senyum itu terpatri di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali merasa hatinya terkoyak. Namun kini, di samping perih yang menyelimuti, perlahan Sungmin merasakan hal lain.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang manis dan kuat. Sesuatu yang sudah sejak lama ia abaikan, namun tak pernah sekali pun mampu ditepisnya.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan," ujar Kyuhyun tersadar. "Ya. Itu bukan pertanyaan," gumam Sungmin.

Sesaat mereka terkurung dalam keheningan. Gaya yang menarik diri mereka terasa semakin kuat. Sungmin tidak mampu memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh, karena matanya menatap lekat bibir penuh milik Kyuhyun yang hanya beberapa senti jauhnya. Sungmin lelah menghindar.

Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Menyentuh rahang Kyuhyun yang terpahat sempurna, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Wajah Kyuhyun adalah replika dari malaikat yang diturunkan ke bumi. Mata tajamnya terasa menembus hati Sungmin. Memerangkap dalam ruang di mana hanya Kyuhyun yang sanggup menariknya.

Jari telunjuk Sungmin menyentuh bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Terasa lembut, namun kuat. Memberinya bayangan-bayangan yang tak seharusnya dibayangkan. Namun Sungmin tak kuasa menolak. Napasnya semakin menderu bersamaan dengan jarak mereka yang mendekat.

Sementara Kyuhyun membeku seutuhnya. Tak menyangka bahwa tubuhnya dapat takluk begitu mudah hanya dengan satu sentuhan. Rasanya memabukkan, namun meningkatkan kesadaran. Kyuhyun tidak ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit pun, takut merusak momen entah apa yang terasa intim di antara mereka.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh memecahkan pesona yang membalut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Beberapa orang dengan seragam khas tim medis mendekati mereka, lalu mulai mengobati luka Sungmin. Sesaat mereka berpandangan namun kali ini, sama seperti sebelumnya, Sungmin kembali menghindar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii ^^ author mau ngucapin maaf dan terimakasih, maaf karena chap kemaren terlalu banyak kesalahan dan typo dimana-mana, dan terimakasih krn udah ngasih tau autor #bow sekali lagi maaf yaa, author cuma manusia yg tak luput dari typo(?) kkk Di tunggu kritik dan saran lainnya ^^ gomawo buat semua yg udh mampiirrr (^^)/~

PIN: 529E4534

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Desember 2013

Sungmin menutup laptopnya dengan helaan napas berat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun Sungmin masih tidak ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia pasti kelelahan. Sudah hampir dua minggu Sungmin menghabisnya seluruh waktunya dengan bekerja terus-menerus di kantor. Tepatnya sejak kejadian di lokasi proyek itu.

Sungmin merasa harus mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari seluruh sistem tubuhnya, terutama otaknya. Sungmin tidak boleh tertarik pada Kyuhyun. Perasaan itu terlarang untuknya, karena Sungmin tidak seharusnya merasakan kebahagiaan dalam bentuk apa pun. Maka dari itu, kini Sungmin mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Dengan seribu satu alasan, Sungmin akhirnya berhasil meminimalisir jumlah pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kini mereka hanya berhubungan melalui telepon atau e-mail.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar dengan nama Ryeowook tercantum di layarnya. Sahabatnya itu mengajukan cuti selama satu minggu untuk pulang ke New York, karena seperti biasa adik laki-lakinya yang masih berada di sekolah menengah atas itu membuat keributan dan Ryeowook bertugas sebagai penenang di keluarganya. Seperti dirinya, sejak kecil ia dan Ryeowook memang tumbuh dan besar di negara tersebut. Hingga saat ini pun keluarga mereka menetap disana.

"Hai, Wookie. Bagaimana keluargamu?" sapa Sungmin seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Penuh dengan drama. Kau tahu seperti apa adikku dan bagaimana reaksi ibuku. Mereka berdua adalah perpaduan mematikan. Ayahku bahkan sudah menyerah dengan keduanya. Jadi kau bisa membayangkan keadaan seperti apa yang menyambutku ketika aku sampai di rumah," balas Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu. Aku harap kau segera kembali," sahut Sungmin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin? Suaramu terdengar sedikit aneh."

Sungmin berdeham, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya, lalu menjawab, "Aku hanya kelelahan. Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Tenang saja, Wookie."

"Apa kau merasa pusing?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

"Ya, sedikit. Aku akan minum obat sebelum tidur nanti," jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, tidak. Sungmin, kau dalam masalah. Berapa jam kau tidur kemarin? Kau harus segera memanggil doktermu. Atau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Sungmin menelan ludah ketika mengerti maksud Ryeowook. Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Setiap kali Sungmin kelelahan dan diikuti sederet gejala yang kini dirasakannya, Sungmin akan jatuh sakit. Bukan sakitnya yang Sungmin takutkan, namun mimpi buruk yang menyertainya. Sungmin selalu terperangkap dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya kenyataan itu. Membangkitkan kembali setiap jeritan memilukan yang pernah didengarnya. Menyayatkan kembali luka yang menghancurkannya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, Wookie. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengatasinya," ucap Sungmin lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Sungmin keluar dari kantornya dan menelepon taksi. Ia harus meninggalkan mobilnya. Rasa pusing yang dirasakannya semakin menjadi. Sungmin bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan alamat apartemennya pada sopir taksi. Ketika akhirnya sampai di apartemen, Sungmin segera mencari obat pereda sakit kepala dan mengganti bajunya. Sungmin baru saja berencana untuk naik ke tempat tidur, ketika belnya berbunyi.

Sungmin mengeluh kesal, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Langkahnya semakin tak terarah dan pandangannya sulit untuk terfokus. Sungmin bahkan merasa kenop pintunya ada tiga. Ketika akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu, Sungmin mendengar sebuah suara yang dikenalnya. Itulah hal yang diingat Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan kegelapan.

###

Kyuhyun menyelimuti Sungmin, lalu menghela napas. Dalam hati merasa bersyukur karena telah datang tepat waktu. Gadis itu pingsan tepat setelah membuka pintu untuknya. Kyuhyun menarik kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Sungmin, hanya duduk menunggu. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin mulai bergerak. Kyuhyun menyadari ada setetes air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Sungmin menangis.

"Sungmin" panggil Javier seraya menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Kau menyakitiku, Donghae." isak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Bukan karena demam tinggi yang dirasakannya dari tubuh Sungmin, namun nada terluka yang amat jelas di antara isak tangis itu. Sungmin tidak bermimpi. Sungmin pernah mengalami hal itu. Sungmin pernah tersakiti.

Firasat Kyuhyun selama ini benar adanya. Sungmin adalah gadis yang rapuh. Ada tangis yang mengkristal di balik wajah tanpa ekspresinya, ada isak tertahan dalam kebisuannya. Mungkin itu yang selama ini menahan Kyuhyun untuk selalu berlaku hati-hati terhadap Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin dapat pecah berkeping-keping setiap saat.

Kyuhyun melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia mengompres dahi Sungmin dan menjaga gadis itu sepanjang waktu. Ketika matahari akhirnya terbit, Kyuhyun menghubungi dokter. Dokter itu datang tak lama kemudian. Memeriksa Sungmin dengan cekatan, lalu memberikan resep obat yang harus ditebus Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, aku harus menebus obatmu. Aku tidak akan lama," bisik Kyuhyun seraya merapikan anak rambut di wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap tertidur. Sejak semalam pun Sungmin tidak terbangun. Hanya terus mengigau.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan teriakan Sungmin. Suaranya hampir mencapai nada histeris.

"Hentikan! Jangan! Pergi dariku!"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dengan tergesa. Melihat gadis itu meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur dengan bahu berguncang hebat.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku membencimu!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Sungmin yang menutupi wajah gadis itu, memaksanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini aku. Kyuhyun. Kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Sungmin masih terisak-isak, namun ia tidak menolak ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Sungmin. Tidak akan pernah," lanjut Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah Sungmin tenang, Kyuhyun memintanya untuk meminum obat dan kembali tidur. Yang mengejutkan, Sungmin menuruti semua itu tanpa protes sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun mulai mengurus jadwalnya yang berubah drastis. Karena kondisi Sungmin yang tidak memungkinkan untuk ia tinggal, maka Kyuhyun melakukan pekerjaannya hanya dengan bermodalkan laptop juga koneksi internet. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh, ia terlalu cemas untuk bisa mengeluhkan tentang apa pun.

Menjelang senja, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Ryeowook. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya. Satu nama yang dibisikkan Sungmin dalam tidur gelisahnya membayangi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak begitu baik. Ia masih tidur saat ini. Aku rasa firasatmu selalu benar. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya. Aku langsung datang ke apartemennya setelah mendapat telepon darimu dan ia pingsan tepat setelah membukakan pintu untukku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tidak. Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Kau tahu Sungmin hanya memiliki aku di kota itu." balas Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang mengusikku," sahut Kyuhyun. Lalu ia menceritakan mimpi-mimpi Sungmin.

"Ryeowook? Kau masih di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya."

"Siapa Donghae?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook menjawab, "Sungmin membutuhkan bantuan. Ia harus diselamatkan, Kyuhyun. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia menderita. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan telepon. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang termangu menatap dinding kosong di hadapannya.

"Tinggalkan aku! Aku membencimu! Pergi!" jerit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Hampir menyerupai gerak refleks. Begitu mendengar jeritan gadis itu, tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak dengan mudahnya.

"Kau bersamaku, Sungmin. Aku akan menjagamu."

Kali itu, di tengah sinar mentari yang menembus melalui celah dari tirai yang tak tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun menyadari fakta yang selama ini begitu gamblang dibisikkan hatinya. Fakta yang membuatnya begitu peduli terhadap Sungmin. Fakta yang memaksanya untuk terus berada di sekitar gadis rendah ekspresi itu, tak peduli apa yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk menjauhkannya.

Karena pada kenyataannya, Kyuhyun sungguh peduli pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin mengenal Sungmin. Ingin menjaga Sungmin. Ingin memberikan warna dalam hidup Sungmin. Juga ingin berbagi segalanya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ingin memiliki Sungmin.

###

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah dua hari sejak ia bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa, sehat seutuhnya, dan Sungmin mendapati bahwa kini dirinya sulit untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Sungmin? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ya, tentu."

Ryeowook mendesah. Menutup agendanya dengan putus asa.

"Kau tidak bisa bermain-main, Sungmin. Jadwalmu sangat padat. Aku membutuhkan Lee Sungmin. Di mana ia berada saat ini?" ucap Ryeowook.

"Aku di sini. Maafkan aku, Wookie." sahut Sungmin.

Ryeowook menarik kursi di hadapan Sungmin, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu lekat-lekat.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Sungmin." bujuk Ryeowook lembut.

Sungmin tahu. Tentu saja. Sepuluh tahun persahabatan mereka telah membuktikan segalanya. Bahkan hanya Ryeowook satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kenyataan yang menjadi hantu berjalan dalam hidup Sungmin.

"Aku tertarik pada Cho Kyuhyun." aku Sungmin lirih.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan. Akhirnya gadis bodoh ini bersedia mengakuinya. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" balas Ryeowook.

"Itu terasa menakutkan bagiku, Wookie." sahut Sungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria yang baik. Aku berani bersumpah ia juga tertarik padamu, namun pada kenyataannya ia tidak mau menyentuhmu dengan cara seperti itu, bukan? Aku tahu bagian terburuknya, Sungmin. Ia berbeda dengan seluruh pria itu. Ia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang yang tidak ingin kau ingat," ucap Ryeowook hati-hati.

Sungmin mematung. Tubuhnya menegang seolah kalimat Ryeowook melukainya.

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Dengar, Sungmin. Kau harus memberi dirimu sendiri kesempatan. Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih atas segala kebaikan yang dilakukannya untukmu. Ia menyelamatkan hidupmu dua kali, kau tahu? Mungkin dengan membalas sedikit kebaikannya itu kau akan merasa lebih tenang."

Sungmin membalas senyum Ryeowook, berjanji dalam hatinya bahwa ia akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Hanya terima kasih.

###

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya ponselnya yang kini bergetar. Nama yang tercantum di layarnya yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa ada masalah dengan penglihatannya.

Sungmin.

"Hai, Sungmin." sapa Kyuhyun.

"Mmm, hai. Maaf mengganggu. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Kau tahu, untuk menyelamatkanku di gedung itu juga telah merawatku ketika aku sakit. Terima kasih," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menegakkan bahunya, tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja dorongan untuk menggoda gadis itu terbit dalam hatinya. Tak peduli pada meeting yang kini masih berlangsung di ruang konferensi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memperlama percakapannya ini.

"Kau benar-benar berterima kasih? Aku tidak merasa kau benar-benar seperti itu," sahut Kyuhyun datar.

Terdengar helaan napas, lalu Sungmin kembali berbicara, "Terima kasih atas segala kebaikanmu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi senyumnya. Sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, ia menyuarakan pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ditanyakannya sejak dulu.

"Maukah kau makan malam denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak. . ."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihmu. Setidaknya aku tahu kau benar- benar berterima kasih."

Kembali terdengar helaan napas. "Baiklah," jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul delapan," balas Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggumam.

Tepat sebelum sambungan diputuskan, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Pakai sesuatu yang nyaman dan santai, ini bukan kencan. Sampai jumpa, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun kembali memasuki ruang konfrensi, namun fokusnya tak ada di sana. Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan ke mana ia harus membawa Sungmin untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun tidak ingin sesuatu yang biasa seperti makan malam romantis di restoran mewah. Kyuhyun ingin sesuatu yang berbeda untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika menyadarinya. Rambut hitam itu. Tubuh semampai dengan tatapan teguh namun terkesan rapuh. Sang gadis bergaun putih, yang telah membuat Kyuhyun terpesona. Ternyata selama ini berada tepat di hadapannya. Sambil menertawai kebodohannya dalam hati, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuktikannya. Ia tahu ke mana akan membawa Sungmin malam ini.

###

"Sungmin, letakkan kaus itu! Kau tidak akan mengenakan pakaian lain selain gaun! Kau akan makan malam dengan Cho Kyuhyun, bukan pergi ke minimarket!" omel Ryeowook dari pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ia mengatakan ini bukan kencan dan aku harus memakai sesuatu yang nyaman. Jadi aku memilih kaus dan jeans. Itu cukup bagus, bukan?" sahut Sungmin tak peduli.

Ryeowook menyipitkan mata, "Kau tidak berusaha membuatnya muak padamu, bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal semacam itu?"

"Kalau begitu letakkan kaus itu dan pakai gaun ini."

Sungmin melirik gaun yang diulurkan Ryeowook. Gaun itu sederhana, berwarna kuning lembut dan memiliki lengan sebatas siku. Sungmin mendesah. Tahu bahwa sekali lagi, Ryeowook berhasil membuatnya mengalah. Lagi pula Sungmin tidak tahu ke mana Kyuhyun akan membawanya, sehingga meminimalisir salah kostum tidak ada salahnya dilakukan.

"Baiklah. Sementara aku berganti pakaian, maukah kau memilihkan sepatunya?" tanya Sungmin.

Ryeowook bersorak kegirangan.

Duapuluh menit kemudian, Sungmin telah mengenakan gaun kuning itu dengan sepasang sepatu beralas datar berwarna senada. Rambutnya tergerai sempurna, sementara wajahnya bersih tanpa make-up. Sungmin bahkan tidak mau memakai pelembab bibir. Sungmin tampil sederhana, apa adanya, namun tetap cantik luar biasa.

"Cho Kyuhyun akan jatuh cinta padamu," desah Ryeowook dengan ekspresi penuh mimpi.

Sungmin memutar matanya.

Kyuhyun menjemputnya tepat pada pukul delapan dan mereka berkendara dalam keheningan. Setelah Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah halaman dengan pagar putih sebatas pinggang, Sungmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke panti asuhan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyvun tahu ia tidak salah. Ia telah menemukan gadis bergaun putihnya.

"Ayo. Mereka sudah menunggu," ajak Kyuhyun bersemangat.

Sungmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menuju halaman belakang yang kini telah disulap menjadi tempat makan malam dan dipenuhi oleh seluruh anak panti asuhan. Anak-anak itu menyambut dengan pekikan riang, lalu segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan senyum tanpa beban.

Malam berlalu dengan menyenangkan. Canda tawa yang mengisi halaman belakang itu terasa tanpa akhir. Sungmin terus tersenyum, sementara Kyuhyun sibuk menenangkan anak-anak yang memintanya bermain piano. Ketika Sungmin menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi menantang, barulah Kyuhyun menyanggupinya.

Kyuhyun membuka penutup tuts piano. Melemaskan jemarinya, lalu menatap Sungmin. Dilihatnya gadis itu sibuk melerai anak-anak yang memperebutkan tempat di sisinya. Pertikaian itu berakhir dengan keputusan Sungmin untuk meletakkan anak-anak itu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan senyum tipis, Kyuhyun mulai melarikan jari-jarinya.

Lagu ini adalah sebuah alunan nada yang menghantui Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari terakhir. Lagu yang Kyuhyun yakin tercipta untuk Sungmin. Karena gadis itulah sumber inspirasinya. Kyuhyun membiarkan setiap nada menghanyutkannya, tak menyadari bahwa Sungmin terpana.

Begitu nada terakhir terurai oleh angin, tepuk tangan terdengar serempak. Sungmin bahkan membiarkan senyum kagumnya terulas manis, ia menyukai lagu itu. Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun yang bermain piano. Karena pada saat itu, Sungmin dapat melihat betapa bebasnya jiwa Kyuhyun.

Dan pada saat itu pula, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencoba. Ia akan memberi dirinya kesempatan. Karena Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang pantas untuk dikenal, bahkan dengan seluruh risiko yang membayanginya.

"Permainan pianomu sangat bagus," puji Sungmin saat mereka berada dalam perjalanan pulang.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kau senang makan malam denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Mungkin," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin selama sedetik dengan kening berkerut, membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin tertawa untuk Kyuhyun.

Mereka berbincang tentang keusilan anak-anak panti asuhan, diselingi dengan tawa ringan, hingga akhirnya mobil Kyuhyun berhenti di depan apartemen Sungmin.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak lagi," ucap Sungmin setelah mereka mencapai pintu apartemennya.

"Kau bisa membuktikan rasa terima kasihmu dengan menemaniku ke pesta ulang tahun adikku minggu depan," sahut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendesah, namun senyum manisnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Asalkan kau bersedia untuk bermain piano setelahnya," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin, lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Kita sepakat?"

Sungmin menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, "Sepakat."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya. Tatapannya sangat intens, seolah berusaha menyingkap rahasia dalam hati Sungmin. Perlahan, kepalanya menunduk disertai seulas senyum, membuat Sungmin tanpa sadar memejamkan mata.

Namun bibir Sungmin tak kunjung tersentuh. Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Sungmin merasakan napas hangat Kyuhyun di telinganya. Pria itu berbisik lembut.

"Ini bukan kencan, Lee Sungmin. Tapi aku akan senang menganggap acara kita selanjutnya sebagai kencan. Bersabarlah hingga minggu depan."

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar mendengar kalimat sarat akan janji itu. Meski enggan untuk mengakuinya, Sungmin merasa dirinya bisa pingsan saat ini juga jika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menciumnya. Astaga, Sungmin benar- benar bertingkah seperti gadis perawan yang baru mengenal lawan jenis! Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa melakukannya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tersenyum semakin lebar ketika melihat semburat merah mewarnai wajah cantik di hadapannya. Nampak amat menggemaskan hingga Kyuhyun nyaris kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ketertarikan di antara mereka terlalu kuat.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu membalikkan tubuh. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri terpaku hingga tubuhnya menghilang dalam lift.

###

"Apa kau berniat meledakkan pesta ulang tahun adikku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, lalu Kyuhyun menunjuk kotak berbungkus kertas kado magenta yang berada di tangan Sungmin. Kotak itu berukuran sangat besar, hampir menutupi wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Aku pikir tidak ada bom di dalamnya."

Kyuhyun segera mengambil alih kotak kado itu dan terpana ketika melihat Sungmin secara keseluruhan. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tampil sederhana dan cantik. Kyuhyun kehilangan kata untuk menggambarkan betapa mempesona gadis di hadapannya yang malam ini bersedia menjadi pasangannya. Dan mereka benar-benar berkencan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat pesta berlangsung, Sungmin sibuk menanyakan peraturan yang berlaku dalam keluarga Cho. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa keluarga Cho merupakan salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di dunia ekonomi. Keluarga Cho memiliki buku peraturan sendiri yang nyaris menjadi hukum tak terelakkan bagi setiap anggota yang nama belakangnya terdaftar sebagai Cho.

"Jadi, pesta ulang tahun adikmu ini tidak resmi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak. Keluarga Cho hanya merayakan ulang tahun dengan pesta di usia delapanbelas tahun. Sisanya merupakan pesta tidak resmi, jika kau ingin menyebutnya begitu. Namun menyelenggarakan pesta tidak termasuk pelanggaran, asalkan tidak terjadi masalah dan semacamnya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan di ulang tahunmu yang ke delapanbelas? Selain pesta khas keluarga Cho, maksudku," tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Seharusnya aku mendapat saham, karena aku anak pertama. Namun saat itu aku telah memutuskan untuk masuk Julliard dan menjadi pianis, sehingga Kakek murka. Jadi aku tidak mendapat apa pun," jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

"Kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Melakukan hal yang aku sukai merupakan suatu kebahagiaan. Aku bahkan tidak menyesal sama sekali."

"Apa saat ini kau menyesal, karena pada akhirnya harus tetap mengikuti peraturan keluargamu setelah semua kesuksesan yang kau raih?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di pintu utama hotel, kemudian turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin. Setelah meminta petugas untuk membawakan kotak hadiah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melangkah memasuki ballroom hotel.

Mereka melangkah dengan langkah yang beriringan, dengan tangan yang bertaut. Setiap pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh tanya juga kekaguman, namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tetap hanya memerhatikan satu sama lain.

"Jika kau bertanya saat ini, maka jawabku adalah tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal, bahkan tidak untuk satu detik pun. Karena peraturan itu membawaku untuk mengenalmu, juga membuatku mampu menggenggam tangan gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui," bisik Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun, lalu memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Tepat ketika Sungmin mulai merasa bahwa malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan, masalah itu muncul di permukaan. Masalah yang sama sekali tidak Sungmin perkiraan. Masalah yang memaksa Sungminy untuk kembali membangun dinding pertahanannya.

"Menjauh dari kakakku, gadis jalang!"

Hanya berselang satu detik dari jeritan itu, tubuh Sungmin ditarik paksa hingga genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. Sungmin kehilangan keseimbangannya sesaat, namun ia beruntung tidak jatuh terjerembap karenanya. Sungmin mendongak dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan wajah dipenuhi amarah.

Sungmin mengenal gadis itu. Tentu saja, karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang ia rusak hubungannya dengan pria yang Sungmin temui di bar.

"Demi Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin kau datang ke pestaku? Bersama dengan kakakku? Betapa memalukan dirimu!" seru Victoria berapi-api.

"Vict, hentikan. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Victoria tetap menatap Sungmin dengan kebencian nyata, sementara bibirnya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ia adalah gadis yang bermesraan dengan Taecyeon, Kyuhyun. Ia yang menghancurkan hubunganku."

Sungmin berusaha mengendalikan ekspresinya. Mata-mata penasaran yang menyaksikan mulai berbisik dengan nada menghakimi. Tentu saja, karena kebanyakan tamu pesta itu adalah teman Victoria.

Lagi pula, Sungmin memang bersalah. Tak ada pembelaan untuknya dan sebutan yang Victoria berikan benar adanya.

Seharusnya Sungmin bisa menata kembali ekspresinya, jika saja ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa seperti ditampar keras-keras. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sungmin merasa sangat sakit. Bukan karena perkataan kasar yang terus dilontarkan Victoria atau pun tatapan bermusuhan dari seluruh penghuni ballroom, namun karena Sungmin tahu ia akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pasti membencinya.

Tanpa menunggu air matanya mengalir, Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menyusul Sungmin, namun belum sempat kakinya melewati pintu, sepasang tangan menahannya.

"Kyuhyun, ia bukan gadis baik. Ia menghancurkan hubunganku dengan mengumpankan tubuhnya! Astaga, apa yang kau lihat darinya? Kau bisa mendapatkan ribuan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dan tentunya, lebih terhormat dari gadis jalang itu." ucap Victoria.

"Vict, berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu. Sungmin adalah gadis pilihanku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya melakukan semua yang kau katakan ia lakukan, namun ia pasti memiliki alasan," sahut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu adiknya, memberikan senyum menenangkan.

"Kembali pada pestamu. Ini hari spesialmu. Jangan biarkan aku mengacaukannya. Lagi pula teman-temanmu sudah datang dari seluruh penjuru dunia untuk merayakannya denganmu di sini. Kau tahu, patah hati hanya akan tersembuhkan dengan mencari pengganti. Siapa tahu akhirnya kau akan menemukan seorang pria yang pantas untuk kau perjuangkan?" lanjut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kau akan menyusulnya, bukan? Kau akan meninggalkanku. Kau lebih memilih dirinya dibanding diriku," balas Victoria terluka.

"Kau tahu aku menyayangimu lebih dari apa pun, Vict. Aku akan menemuimu besok. Mengerti?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Victoria mulai menangis, namun ia mengangguk. Victoria tahu bahwa kakaknya yang tampan itu sangat menyayanginya. Victoria sudah mendapat pembuktiannya seumur hidup. Tak ada alasan untuk meragukan Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun bahkan rela mengorbankan segalanya demi Victoria.

Maka Victoria hanya membiarkan tangannya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar bel berbunyi. Tanpa prasangka, Sungmin membuka pintunya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di balik pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan kotak tisu, menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin dengan seulas senyum.

Air mata Sungmin kembali mengalir. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari senyum Kyuhyun lebih dari yang mampu ditanggungnya. Rasa bersalah menggerogoti setiap sisi hatinya, membuat Sungmin menyadari bahwa sejak awal, batasnya sungguh tidak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin. Aku tidak datang untuk memarahimu. Mengapa kau kembali menangis?" ucap Kyuhyun seraya membawa Sungmin ke sofa.

Sungmin mengambil tisu dari tangan Kyuhyun, menghapus air mata juga membersit hidungnya dengan cara yang jauh dari kata anggun. Ketika akhirnya Sungmin berhenti menangis, Kyuhyun mencubit pipinya lembut. Mengembalikan warna pada wajahnya yang pucat.

"Tidakkah kau marah? Aku telah menghancurkan hubungan adikmu. Dan semua yang kau dengar dari adikmu itu benar. Aku murahan," bisik Sungmin dengan kepala menunduk.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu Sungmin, membawa gadis itu untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi," tegas Kyuhyun tak terbantahkan. Sungmin terdiam.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu. Karena berkat kau, Vicky akhirnya sadar bahwa pria itu brengsek. Aku tidak pernah menyukai pria itu. Kau tahu, perbedaan umur mereka lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Pria itu gila kontrol. Ia menjadikan Victoria seperti yang ia inginkan. Ia bahkan mengikuti ke mana pun Vicky pergi. Namun melihat Victoria begitu bahagia, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatakan pada Victoria bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak baik," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada ringan.

"Dan aku minta maaf atas segala hal yang diucapkan adikku. Tidak seharusnya ia memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, saat ia menyadari bahwa kau telah menyelamatkannya dari pria brengsek itu, ia akan meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih padamu. Untuk saat ini, biar aku yang melakukannya. Maukah kau memaafkannya?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menarik napas demi menelan tangisnya, lalu mengangguk. Kedua tangannya terulur memeluk Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan pelukan hangat. Segalanya terasa benar.

Harum yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun terasa menghanyutkan bagi Sungmin, hingga tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin menanamkan kecupan manis di lekuk rahang kokoh itu.

Kyuhyun membeku, ia mengurai pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. Mata cokelat terang yang balas menatapnya tak lagi diselimuti kesedihan, murni dipenuhi keinginan. Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin, lalu menunduk. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan ringan. Tanpa tekanan. Namun sengatan yang dihasilkan sentuhan itu membakar mereka. Kyuhyun menangkup bibir bawah Sungmin yang terasa lembut, menyesapnya. Mengapresiasi desahan yang diberikan Sungmin dengan memperdalam ciumannya.

Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun mengambil alih. Bibir pria itu amat memabukkan. Setiap kecupan hanya membawa mereka lebih dekat. Memagut penuh hasrat. Sungmin melarikan tangannya untuk menyusuri rambut Kyuhyun, kembali mendesah merasakan teksturnya yang pas di antara jemarinya.

Kyuhyun melepas bibir Sungmin sesaat. Melarikan bibirnya pada leher manis gadis itu. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam seraya membelai punggungnya. Kyuhyun merasakan pergerakan Sungmin yang naik ke pangkuannya, namun suara robek yang panjang menyentak perhatian mereka.

Sungmin yang pertama kali tertawa, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Gaun hitam Sungmin yang mengetat di bagian atas lutut tentu saja tidak mengakomodasi pergerakan kakinya. Gaun yang baru satu kali dipakainya itu kini terkoyak hingga lekuk paha, memperlihatkan kemulusan kaki Sungmin yang sempurna. Tangan kokoh Kyuhyun menyentuhnya pelan, lalu mengubah posisi mereka hingga lebih dekat, meski tetap tidak cukup dekat.

"Aku rasa sofa ini tidak mendukung kita," bisik Sungmin seraya membuka lehernya, memberi Kyuhyun akses yang lebih baik.

"Apa yang kau sarankan?" balas Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmi perlahan tertutup saat bibir Kyuhyun menghisap kulitnya, lalu dengan suara bergetar ia menyahut, "Sesuatu yang lebih luas?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan seraya menurunkan tali gaun Sungmin. Bibirnya tetap tak beranjak sedikit pun. Seolah menyentuh Sungmin ada kebutuhan dasarnya, lebih dari pada udara.

"Untuk saat ini sofa sudah cukup bagus," ucap Kyuhyun memutuskan.

Protesan Sungmin tertelan kembali karena tangan Kyuhyun menemukan dadanya. Kyuhyun meremas dengan hati-hati, lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain melepas kait pakaian dalam di punggung Sungmin. Begitu melihat keindahan dada Sungmin, tatapan mata Kyuhyun murni dipenuhi gairah. Bukit pink pucat yang menegak di hadapannya begitu menantang.

Tanpa membuang waktu bibir Kyuhyun menangkup bukit itu. Setelah menjilatnya dengan satu kibasan kilat, Kyuhyun memutarinya dengan perlahan, membuat kewanitaan Sungmin mengerut dengan menyakitkan.

"Kyuhyun.." desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggumam, masih tetap melumat dada Sungmin. Ia melepaskan dengan bunyi yang nyaring, lalu beralih pada dada yang lain. Sungmin kini tak bisa menahan erangannya. Tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan tepi kenikmatan dan ketika Kyuhyun menggigit puncak bukitnya, Sungmin menjerit.

Belum selesai gelombang itu menghantam Sungmin, Kyuhyun melarikan ibu jarinya menuju pusat kenikmatan Sungmin. Jeritan Sungmin berubah menjadi teriakan, sementara tangannya mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun kuat- kuat. Ibu jari yang membelai kewanitaannya melalui celana dalam sutranya membuat Sungmin menggila.

Sungmin membawa bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, larut dalam ciuman panjang. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di antara kakinya menemukan celah menuju klitorisnya. Dengan tekanan ringan, Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin mengerang. Jemarinya yang lain menjelajahi pintu masuk itu dengan lembut. Mengenalinya. Perlahan, dengan amat pelan, Kyuhyun menyelipkan satu jarinya. Terasa amat basah, ketat, dan hangat. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahannya, ia menambahkan satu jari lainnya dan mendapat penghargaan berupa erangan penuh kenikmatan dari Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Oh, astaga. Kyuhyun.." erang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menusuk celah manis itu beberapa kali, lalu menarik jemarinya hingga hampir keluar.

Sungmin merengek dan mengikuti jemari Kyuhyun dengan menurunkan tubuhnya. Sungmin tak memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan, karena detik berikutnya Sungmin menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan jemari Kyuhyun berada di dalamnya. Gerakan Sungmin memberi gambaran bagi Kyuhyun dengan yang mungkin dilakukan gadis itu pada kejantanannya yang kini mengeras.

Sungmin menaiki jemari Kyuhyun diiringi dengan jeritannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya Sungmin kembali mencapai puncak kepuasan. Setelah tubuhnya berhenti bergetar, Sungmin menyandar sepenuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Napasnya masih berkejaran. Sungmin mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun menarik keluar jemarinya. Namun usapan lembut di punggungnya yang terbuka membuai Sungmin pada tidur lelap yang nyenyak.

Penuh dengan mimpi indah.

Sungmin terbangun dengan harum kopi memenuhi kamarnya. Kelopak matanya membuka perlahan, menemukan Kyuhyun menyapanya dengan seulas senyum.

Kenangan akan malam sebelumnya terputar ulang dalam benak Sungmin. Sangat jelas. Setelah memberikan dua orgasme terhebat dalam hidup Sungmin, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun bahkan membantu Sungmin berganti pakaian, lalu tidur dengan tubuh saling berpelukan. Hanya itu. Namun Sungmin merasa begitu bahagia.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sungmin dengan kening berkerut. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun telah berganti pakaian-entah di mana pria itu membelinya di jam sepagi ini-dan nampak sangat rapi.

"Ya. Denganmu. Aku percaya aku berhutang satu lagu padamu dan karena kau tidak memiliki piano di sini, maka kita harus ke rumahku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini kencan?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Matanya membulat ceria. Kyuhyun tertawa, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Hanya itu?" protes Sungmin begitu Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin bangkit untuk duduk dan merangkulkan kedua lengannya ke bahu Kyuhyun. Bibirnya memagut bibir Kyuhyun dengan keras, lalu membawa tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menindihnya di atas tempat tidur. Lidah mungil Sungmin menyusuri bibir bawah Kyuhyun, menimbulkan geraman di dalam dada bidang Kyuhyun yang kini menindihnya. Sambil terkikik pelan, Sungmin melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku, Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun serak. "Jadilah gadis yang baik. Minum kopimu, mandi, lalu kita akan pergi," lanjut Kyuhyun seraya bangkit berdiri. Pria itu melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Berkencan kembali dengan shower-mu," jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa.

Sungmin merasa tak akan pernah puas memandangi Kyuhyun yang bermain piano. Pria itu nampak memesona, tenggelam dengan nada- nadanya yang sempurna. Sungmin tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar keras, namun perasaan itu membuatnya bahagia. Membuatnya merasa hidup.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. Sudah hampir satu jam sejak mereka datang ke rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak lelah mendengarkan alunan indah dari jemari kokoh itu.

Meski Sungmin tahu keahlian lain yang bisa dilakukan jemari itu, Sungmin berusaha tetap menjaga pikirannya untuk tidak kembali memutar ulang kenangan semalam.

Namun usahanya tetap memikirkannya. Parahnya lagi, pipinya menunjukkan bukti dari isi pikirannya, memerah dengan menggemaskan. Dan Kyuhyun mengetahuinya.

Ketika menyadari tatapan intens Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku akan mengambil air," gumam Sungmin gugup.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya seraya menahan tangan Sungmin yang hampir melangkah. Kyuhyun menutup tuts piano dengan pelindungnya, lalu menarik Sungmin hingga terduduk di atasnya. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata, sementara Kyuhyun mengambil alih bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengigit lembut bibir bawah sebelum berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tidakkah kau ingin membaginya denganku?"

Sungmin terengah. Jantungnya yang semakin berdebar resah memperburuk proses berpikirnya. Sungmin hanya tahu bahwa ia ingin memiliki Kyuhyun. Seutuhnya.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya, menarik Kyuhyun untuk kembali menciumnya. Berusaha memberitahu Kyuhyun keinginannya, namun tak disangka Kyuhyun justru menarik diri kembali. Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Mencoba memahami pikiran pria itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin aku membaginya denganmu?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mengecup ujung hidungnya. "Aku bertanya apa kau ingin membaginya denganku? Aku bertanya tentang dirimu, Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Napasnya tercekat. Kyuhyun menunggu persetujuan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menanyakan kesanggupannya. Seumur hidupnya, Sungmin belum pernah merasa begitu dihargai sekaligus dilindungi sebesar ini.

Tidak. Sungmin pernah merasakannya, sebelum tragedi itu datang. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menolak mengingat hal itu.

Kyuhyun berbeda. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Dan Sungmin percaya itu.

"Ya. Aku ingin membaginya, Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mencari sesuatu yang lebih luas," sahut Javier.

Sungmin tertawa. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke kamar di lantai dua. Kamar milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin langsung merasa bahwa kamar itu pencerminan sempurna dari Kyuhyun; maskulin, seksi, namun rapi. Anehnya, Sungmin menyadari bahwa kamar itu tidak memiliki foto atau lukisan di dalamnya. Dindingnya bersih tanpa hiasan apa pun selain cat berwarna putih.

"Kau tidak suka menggantung sesuatu di dindingmu?" tanya Sungmin. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon, terpesona oleh pemandangannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. "Tidak. Tapi mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya jika kau yang memintaku," jawabnya lugas.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Kyuhyun. Membiarkan bibir seksi pria itu menjelajahi lehernya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bersedia menggantung sesuatu di dinding kamarmu yang tak bercela ini?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Mmm. . . biar kupikirkan. Bagaimana dengan hak untuk memilikimu selama satu hari penuh? Kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan tanpa protes, misalnya?" balas Kyuhyun ringan.

"Dan tepatnya apa yang kau inginkan? Mengikatku di tempat tidur?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin penyerahan total. Seluruhnya. Tanpa perlu kuikat atau semacamnya."

Tubuh Sungmin meremang. Gambaran menyerahkan seluruh kendali dirinya pada Kyuhyun terasa menakutkan, sekaligus mendebarkan. Dalam cara yang tidak dimengertinya, ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin benar- benar bergairah.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mencium Kyuhyun dan mendesah ketika merasakan satu tangan Kyuhyun menyingkap blusnya. Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, melengkungkan dadanya hingga tangan Kyuhyun lebih leluasa untuk meremasnya. Sesuatu yang terasa menampar bagian belakang tubuhnya menyentak kesadaran Sungmin. Napasnya semakin terengah ketika menyadari tonjolan apa itu.

Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha keluar dari dekapan Kyuhyun. Meski enggan, akhirnya tubuh mereka berpisah. Sungmin menyentak tirai hingga tertutup seluruhnya, lalu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun.

Bahkan di dalam keremangan, Sungmin dapat merasakan intensitas tatapan Kyuhyun untuknya. Sungmin berjinjit untuk mengecup rahang Kyuhyun, kemudian menjilatnya dengan ujung lidah.

"Sampai di mana kita tadi?" bisik Sungmin menggoda. Dengan sengaja Sungmin menggesek bukti gairah Kyuhyun, mendatangkan geraman rendah dari Kyuhyun.

"Kita baru saja mulai, Sayang." balas Kyuhyun serak. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengangkat tubuh Sungmin, lalu membawa gadis itu ke tempat tidur berukuran king size-nya.

Sungmin kehilangan napasnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun juga tekanan tubuh tegapnya terhadap Sungmin tak tertahankan. Lidah Kyuhyun menguak kelembutan bibir Sungmin, lalu berpadu dengan lidah Sungmin dalam tarian panjang. Ciuman itu terasa merenggut seluruh kesadaran dan Sungmin tenggelam di dalamnya, karena hal berikutnya yang Sungmin sadari adalah dirinya terbaring hanya dengan atasan juga celana dalam.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengurangi rasa pening yang menyerangnya. Menatap Sungmin yang berada di bawahnya, hanya dengan atasan juga celana dalam berwarna putih, hampir meruntuhkan seluruh kendali diri Kyuhyun.

Napas Kyuhyun memburu ketika gadis itu bangkit untuk melepas pakaian dalamnya, membiarkan keindahan yang begitu ingin dipuja Kyuhyun itu menggantung dengan menggoda. Detik berikutnya Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun, hingga kini Sungmin yang mengambil alih.

Tanpa membuang waktu Sungmin membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Terpesona akan keindahan tubuh di hadapannya, membuat Sungmin berpikir bahwa ia akan menyusuri setiap inchi dari tubuh Kyuhyun nanti. Ya, nanti. Karena kini ada hal penting yang lebih mendesak untuk dilakukannya.

Sungmin memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu memusatkan perhatian pada celana Kyuhyun. Ketika akhirnya berhasil menyingkirkan penghalangnya- termasuk boxer berwarna hitam-Sungmin terpana. Sedikit rasa takut terbit di hatinya melihat milik Kyuhyun yang sungguh besar. Besar dalam artian benar-benar besar. Entah bagaimana mereka akan mengusahakan untuk menyatukan tubuh nantinya.

Kyuhyun menggulung kondom di atas kejantanannya. Merasakan keraguan Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali membalik posisi mereka. Kyuhyun menciumi setiap sisi wajah Sungmin, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang menjelajah bebas. Kyuhyun menendang celananya, lalu membawa bibirnya menuruni tubuh Sungmin. Menikmati setiap desahan gadis itu.

Dengan cepat tangan Kyuhyun menarik celana dalam Sungmin, memperlihatkan bagian paling sensitif dari tubuh gadis itu. Melihat untuk pertama kalinya. Tak ada sehelai rambut pun dan kilau yang menjadi bukti gairah Sungmin menguarkan aroma manis. Kyuhyun menyingkap lipatan basah di hadapannya dengan ibu jari, lalu membawa kepalanya untuk semakin menunduk dan mencicipi rasa gadis itu.

Sungmin menjerit. Satu tangannya mencengkram selimut, sementara tangan lainnya terbenam dalam rambut Kyuhyun. Kecupan lembut itu bagaikan sengatan listrik yang dahsyat.

Pun ketika Kyuhyun menyelipkan lidahnya lebih jauh, Sungmin merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga. Lidah Kyuhyun mencecapnya tanpa ampun, mereguk seluruh cairan yang Sungmin berikan. Namun rupanya itu tidak cukup, karena Kyuhyun semakin giat melancarkan serangannya. Jeritan Sungmin berubah menjadi tak beraturan, hingga akhirnya bibir Kyuhyun menghisap klitorisnya dan Sungmin terlepas begitu keras.

Kyuhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menanamkan ciuman lembut di bibir Sungmin yang terengah-engah, lalu memegang pinggang Sungmin. Ia menggesekkan kejantanannya perlahan, berniat membawa Sungmin menuju puncak selanjutnya. Puncak sesungguhnya.

Sungmin mengerang. Tubuhnya masih bergejolak hebat, namun godaan di pintu masuknya membuat Sungmin menginginkan lebih. Sungmin bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan betapa besar milik Kyuhyun, yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah memiliki Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhnya. Menyatukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencium Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Menyambut setiap gesekan kejantanan Kyuhyun hingga berkali-kali bagian kepalanya melesak memasuki pintu masuk Sungmin. Erangan Sungmin menjadi semakin keras, diiringi dengan deru napas Kyuhyun. Ketika mereka sudah sama-sama tak sanggup lagi menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun menusuk lebih dalam. Cukup untuk menyentak napas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Menarik dirinya kembali dari kehangatan yang akan melingkupinya, berusaha bertahan semampunya. Kyuhyun harus menegaskan satu hal pada Sungmin.

"Sungminhh.." bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan gumaman.

Kyuhyun menahan pinggul Sungmin, lalu tangan kanannya naik untuk menangkup wajah Sungmin. Setelah mengecup kelopak matanya, perlahan gadis itu membuka mata. Dengan mata cokelat terangnya yang nampak berkabut.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi dariku," ucap Kyuhyun parau. Kedua mata onyxnya menyiratkan kesungguhan.

Sungmin terdiam. Berusaha mencerna permintaan Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang membelai bahu Kyuhyun mengepal. Sungmin mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Janji itu bukan sekadar janji untuk mendapatkan kepuasannya, namun janji itu mengikatnya untuk tetap bersama Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin telah memutuskan.

"Ya, Kyuhyun. Aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan erangannya dalam bibir Sungmin. Merapatkan tubuh mereka. Perlahan, dengan amat sangat pelan, Kyuhyun membawa dirinya memasuki celah manis Sungmin. Napas mereka berdua tersentak. Sungmin berusaha mengakomodasi milik Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya, sementara Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan diri. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Kyuhyun menarik kejantanannya dan menusuk lagi dalam sekali dorongan.

"Ah!" pekik Sungmin. Vaginanya mengerut dan Sungmin merintih. Memiliki Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya terasa amat memabukkan. Setiap gesekan membawanya menuju ambang yang belum pernah didatanginya.

Setelah beberapa kali tusukan, akhirnya Sungmin mampu mengimbangi Kyuhyun. Mereka bergerak bersamaan, saling menggenjot. Membuat setiap detiknya lebih mendebarkan dari detik sebelumnya.

Sungmin belum pernah merasa sepenuh ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun belum pernah merasa sesempurna ini dalam tubuh seorang gadis. Milik Sungmin amat basah dan sempit. Seperti kemarin malam ketika Kyuhyun menenggelamkan jemarinya. Namun kali ini, sensasinya berbeda. Lebih kuat.

"Kyuhyun! Ah.. Kyuhyun! Ahh...sshh..ahh!"

Teriakan Sungmin seirama dengan genjotan Kyuhyun. Setelah dua kali tusukan kuat, Sungmin merasakan dindingnya mengetat dengan menyakitkan berbalut kenikmatan. Sungmin mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Dan mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Milik Sungmin meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun merasa dunianya menggelap. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Sungmin, namun detik berikutnya Kyuhyun kembali merasakan remasan yang membuat dirinya menggila. Sungmin orgasme kembali.

"Sungmin!" erang Kyuhyun dengan napas berat.

Sungmin membalasnya dengan erangan penuh kepuasan, lalu tubuhnya melemas.

Kyuhyun berguling ke sisi kanan, membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan itu, mereka berdua tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8 datang~~ (^o^)/ #jogedMagic

Tuhh buat para yadongers yang nanyain kapan KyuMin encehan wakakakak.. Gimana sama NC nyaa? hhohoo.. entah ini bisa bikin kalian basah atau kagak #plakk Daaaaann.. sekali lagi maaf yaa kalo kemaren ternyata tanpa sadar ada typo (lagi) hehe ^^' #bow

 **Big thanks to:**

 **kyu rin 71, jin, keroro r kero, fitri, Esther1103, nurindakyumin, PaboGirl, sausbotol, dewi k tubagus, Park Heeni, 137Line, lee kyurah, abilhikmah, Cho Vincelin, nanayukeroo, mheishiee taeminnie, KikyWP16, ratu kyuhae, SecretVin137, lydiasimatupang2301, kiran theacyankEsa, Shengmin137, SuniaSunKyu137, ovallea, frostbee, hyoo-jin08, PumpkinEvil137, orange girls, wdespita elfjoy, nuralrasyid, sanmayy88, Cho KyuKyu88, joy04, inyezreceel92, danactebh, nova137, leedidah, Baby niz 137, TiffyTiffanyLee, Roromato, new readers and all siders.**

Last~

review? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

Samar-samar Sungmin merasakan kecupan di sepanjang bahu kanannya. Perlahan kesadarannya datang, namun Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap diam. Ketenangan itu membuainya, membuat Sungmin semakin larut dalam kecupan lembut di bahunya.

"Kau berarti segalanya untukku, Sungmin. Aku akan menjagamu," bisik Kyuhyun. Lalu ia mencium pipi Sungmin dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Ketika mendengar suara air dinyalakan dari kamar mandi, Sungmin membuka mata. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Bisikan itu menggema dalam benaknya, membawa Sungmin ke dalam perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Sungmin menghela napas, ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya di sekitar Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini, Sungmin tidak akan pergi. Sungmin akan memberikan dirinya sendiri kesempatan untuk merasa bahagia.

Sungmin melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Begitu membuka pintu Sungmin menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dengan tubuh sempurnanya berada di tengah hujan air. Pria itu sangat tampan. Sungmin ingin dipeluk oleh kedua lengan kokoh itu, ingin bersandar pada bahunya yang tegap. Maka Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku rasa kau butuh bantuanku untuk menggosok punggungmu," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, balas memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu di tempat lain," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjinjit mencium Kyuhyun. Tak terhitung lagi banyaknya ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan, namun tetap saja Sungmin merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, mengerang ketika tubuhnya di angkat lalu punggungnya bersandar rapat di dinding yang dingin.

Ciuman mereka terlepas ketika bagian tubuh mereka yang mendamba bersentuhan. Erangan Sungmin tenggelam oleh suara air di sekitarnya. Sungmin dapat merasakan Kyuhyun menahan diri, karena itu Sungmin yang mengambil langkah pertama. Sungmin menurunkan pinggulnya perlahan, membawa masuk kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tegak dan mengeras.

"Sungmin" desis Kyuhyun. Matanya terpejam. Merasakan kehangatan kulit dengan kulit. Begitu tersadar, Kyuhyun membuka kembali matanya. Ia berusaha menarik kembali dirinya.

Namun Sungmin tidak memberi kesempatan. Sungmin menempelkan tubuhnya semakin rapat, lalu menciumi rahang Kyuhyun. Tahu bahwa itu adalah titik lemahnya.

"Aku mengkonsumsi pil. Aku aman, Kyuhyun. Aku mohon. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku mohon, Kyuhyun. Aku ingin merasakan dirimu," desah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Tubuhnya mendorong maju hingga Sungmin kembali rapat pada dinding dan kejantanannya melesak memasuki celah manis itu. Namun kini segalanya berbeda. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan langsung kehangatan juga kelembutan tempat paling sensitif dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Juga merasakan remasan kuat yang hampir terasa menyakitkan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk menunggu. Ia memantapkan posisi tubuh Sungmin, lalu menghujam masuk dengan keras.

Jeritan penuh kenikmatan Sungmin menggema jelas. Membuat gerakan mereka semakin cepat. Suara kecipak khas orang bercinta seolah menjadi bukti panasnya gerakan demi gerakan kedua tubuh yang tengah menyatu tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hingga akhirnya milik Sungmin berkontraksi dan membawa Kyuhyun menuju batasnya. Kyuhyun melenguh merasakan kepuasan mendalam dengan mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik dirinya keluar dan menurunkan Sungmin. Gadis itu begitu lemas, hingga membuat senyum Kyuhyun tak bisa ditahan. Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuh mereka, bersama dengan keheningan yang nyaman. Kyuhyun melarikan tangannya di setiap inchi tubuh indah Sungmin, sementara Sungmin hanya bersandar padanya.

"Ke mana perginya suaramu, Sayang?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Aku yakin suaraku mengajukan pengunduran diri. Tanyakan penyebabnya pada jagoanmu di bawah sana," sahut Sungmin dengan nada mengantuk.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Setelah mengeringkan tubuh, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia tidak peduli rambut lembab Sungmin kembali membuatnya basah, yang Kyuhyun inginkan hanyalah terus memeluk Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik selimut hingga dadanya, lalu bersandar tepat di atas jantung Kyuhyun. Detaknya seiringan dengan detak jantung Sungmin sendiri.

Bagaikan musik paling merdu di dunia ini. Sungmin tidak ingin saat ini berakhir. Sungmin rela memberikan segalanya asalkan ia bisa terus berada dalam dekap hangat Kyuhyun.

Saat itulah, Sungmin menyadarinya.

Lee Sungmin telah jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun.

###

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir.

Sungmin tertawa. Mereka berdiri berhadapan di bingkai pintu rumah. Kyuhyun harus menemui adiknya. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, sehingga meskipun tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin tahu ia masih memiliki hari esok untuk melakukan segala fantasi dalam benaknya bersama Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menunggumu," sahut Sungmin. Lalu ia berjinjit dan menanamkan ciuman manis di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Gadis di hadapannya sungguh membuatnya tak ingin beranjak. Bahkan hanya dengan mengenakan kaus Kyuhyun, gadis itu nampak cantik. Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa percaya mereka sampai di titik ini. Titik di mana mereka bisa saling memiliki.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Sungmin beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. Lalu Sungmin kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun dan berdiri di balkonnya. Senja hampir menutupi langit dengan warna jingga yang sempurna. Sungmin menyesap kopi perlahan, sementara pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dipikirkannya.

Sungmin tahu cepat atau lambat ia harus memberitahu Kyuhyun. Tentang rahasia kelamnya. Namun untuk saat ini, Sungmin hanya ingin merasa bahagia. Sungmin akan memberitahu Kyuhyun ketika ia siap. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun nantinya. Apa pun itu, Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi darinya.

Sungmin mengaktifkan ponselnya. Ada tiga pesan dari Ryeowook dan yang mengejutkan Sungmin adalah satu pesan dari Nickhun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Sungmin menekan tombol panggil. Nickhun menjawabnya pada dering ke empat. Suara Nickhun yang biasanya tegas dan kaku kini sedikit berbeda. Terdengar lebih bersahabat dan terselip secercah keceriaan.

"Sungmin. Ada hal penting yang harus kukatakan padamu," ucap Nickhun.

"Aku mendengarkan," sahut Sungmin tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang biasa kita lakukan lagi. Sesuatu berubah. Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan ini secara langsung, namun aku tidak bisa menunggu. Maafkan aku untuk sikapku, aku harap kau mengerti," balas Nickhun.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tentu saja ia mengerti. Ia pun ingin mengatakan hal serupa pada Nickhun.

"Aku mengerti, Nickhun. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Dan tidak perlu minta maaf, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk bahkan hanya untuk sekadar berbicara di telepon. Katakan padaku, apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan seorang gadis? Kau terdengar berbeda."

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki bakat meramal."

Sungmin tertawa, tetap memaksa Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya pria itu menghela napas menyerah.

"Kau benar. Aku bertemu seorang gadis dan entahlah, ia melakukan hal yang membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda," aku Nickhun.

"Gadis yang beruntung. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkannya," sahut Sungmin tulus.

"Aku harap begitu. Dan Sungmin, ini perasaanku atau kau juga terdengar berbeda? Aku berani bersumpah aku mendengarmu tertawa tadi. Selama lima tahun mengenalmu belum pernah sekalipun aku mendengarmu begitu bahagia. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" balas Nickhun.

"Aku rasa kita kembali menjadi teman senasib. Aku juga bertemu dengan seorang pria dan ia menjungkir balikkan duniaku. Entahlah, mungkin ini kesempatan kita untuk berbahagia? Jika semua yang dikatakan orang-orang benar, maka kita berhak mendapatkannya," sahut Sungmin dengan senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau berhak, Sungmin. Dan aku harap kau akan terus berbahagia. Sangat bagus bisa mendengar tawamu."

Sungmin kembali tertawa. Mendengar Nickhun mengemukakan opininya adalah hal yang langka. Selama lima tahun saling mengenal, mereka begitu kaku. Nyaris tak bisa dikatakan berteman, hanya menjalin hubungan yang menguntungkan. Namun kini, karena kehadiran seseorang di hidup mereka, segalanya berbeda. Mereka memutuskan untuk berteman, dalam artian sesungguhnya.

"Kau adalah teman yang baik. Aku senang menyirammu dengan bir malam itu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Nickhun." ujar Sungmin.

"Dan kau akan menjadi satu dari sedikit orang yang beruntung untuk kusebut sebagai teman. Aku tidak menyesal mengurungmu di kamar mandi bersamaku malam itu. Terima kasih, Lee Sungmin." sahut Nickhun.

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan, lalu beralih untuk menghubungi Ryeowook. Seperti biasa, sahabatnya itu berbicara dengan nada menggebu- gebu. Apalagi ketika Sungmin mengatakan sedang berada di rumah Kyuhyun, reaksinya sungguh luar biasa. Mereka terus berbincang hingga langit menggelap seutuhnya. Sungmin belum pernah merasa sebebas itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa hari Senin. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyuhyun. Aku menyayangimu, Sungmin!" ucap Ryeowook.

"Tentu. Aku juga menyayangimu," balas Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci gelasnya. Ketika mengeringkan tangan, sebuah lengan kokoh menenggelamkan Sungmin dalam pelukan. Sungmin bersandar, tersenyum ketika mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Demi mendengar dua kata itu, Sungmin berdebar. Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun, memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi terbaiknya. Meski tetap saja, senyum di kedua mata cokelat terangnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu. Hanya merindukan jemarimu yang sangat hebat itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum nakal, membuat Sungmin memukul bahunya dengan sebal.

"Untuk bermain piano. Jemarimu hebat ketika memainkan piano. Berhenti berpikir mesum, Cho Kyuhyun." omel Sungmin.

"Aku tahu hal lain yang bisa dilakukan jemari hebatku," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya dan mendapat jawaban berupa gelitikan di pinggang. Sontak pekik kaget terlepas dari bibir Sungmin, lalu ia berusaha keras menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin berlari menuju ruang tengah dan tawa berderainya mewarnai rumah itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap Sungmin, membawa gadis itu ke sofa dan ikut tertawa bersama.

Setelah satu ciuman panjang yang lembut, Sungmin membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bertanya, "Bagaimana adikmu?"

"Banyak bertanya, seperti biasa. Namun aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa semua yang terjadi hanya bagian dari masa lalu. Aku tidak ingin ia membencimu. Aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi teman yang hebat," jawab Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tak yakin bagaimana harus menanggapi, karena Sungmin merasa Victoria tetap berhak untuk membencinya. Tiba-tiba suatu pertanyaan terbersit di kepala Sungmin. Namun Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana menanyakannya tanpa membuat keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Katakan saja, Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian menarik napas.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku menanyakan ini. Hanya tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalaku. Berapa banyak gadis yang sudah bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Empat."

"Apakah itu gadis yang secara resmi bersamamu? Bagaimana dengan mmm... kau tahu, mereka yang tak bisa kau ingat namanya?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal semacam itu, Sungmin. Aku menganut prinsip untuk bersama gadis yang secara resmi berhubungan denganku. Dan aku tipe pria monogami, karena aku tidak suka berbagi atau pun dibagi," jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Perlahan senyumnya mengembang dan tangannya membelai pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Itu artinya, kau adalah milikku. Janji yang kau buat semalam juga berlaku untukku; aku tidak akan pergi darimu."

Sungmin kehilangan kata. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha memutuskan sihir dari mata onyx di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah ingin tahu.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Kau jauh lebih berpengalaman dariku. Aku belum pernah terlibat dalam suatu hubungan seperti ini sebelumnya. Namun aku pernah bersama dengan seseorang. Ia temanku semasa kuliah dan kami memiliki hubungan saling menguntungkan, jika kau bisa menyebutnya begitu." jawab Sungmin.

Ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya tanpa merespons, Sungmin menambahkan, "Tenang saja. Kami sudah menemukan jalan masing-masing. Kau mengerti maksudku? Ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis dan aku bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun tetap terdiam. Membuat Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dan bertanya, "Apa kau marah padaku?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Marah? Tidak. Aku hanya sulit memercayainya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis seluar biasa dirimu belum pernah memiliki kekasih? Kau sangat cantik, Sungmin. Apa yang dilakukan para pria itu ketika bertemu denganmu?"

"Kebanyakan dari mereka hanya ingin masuk ke dalam celanaku," jawab Sungmin ringan.

Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu mengeluarkan iPod dari saku jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Karena aku lebih berpengalaman, ini adalah pelajaran pertama. Kau harus mendengarkan lagu-lagu itu. Mereka adalah temanku yang mewakili perasaanku padamu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menerima iPod itu, kemudian mengubah posisinya menghadap Kyuhyun. Kedua kakinya berada di sisi kaki Kyuhyun. Sungmin menyusuri rambut Kyuhyun, mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyuhyun dan membisikkan terima kasih.

###

Senin pagi. Langit masih gelap dan Sungmin terbangun dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Napas lambat Sungmin berubah cepat ketika merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat dari kewanitaannya yang kini menyimpan satu jari kokoh milik Kyuhyun. Merasakan Kyuhyun yang tetap menjaga temponya, Sungmin memutuskan untuk mengikuti. Segalanya berjalan lambat dan manis.

Sungmin membelai lengan kiri Kyuhyun yang menjadi bantal untuknya, lalu mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Sementara tangan kanan Sungmin ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan Kyuhyun di bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka terasa begitu khidmat, hingga Sungmin hanya mendesah begitu Kyuhyun menggantikan jarinya dengan kejantanannya.

Kyuhyun meremas tangan Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya seraya menanamkan gigitan kecil di bahu gadis itu. Kejantanannya yang terbenam dalam milik gadis itu bergerak mencari kepuasan dengan pelan. Kyuhyun merasa terlena dengan Sungmin, aromanya, desahnya, juga gerakannya yang menyempurnakan mereka. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merasa cukup dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menggesek klitorisnya semakin cepat. Getaran yang berasal dari dada Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa pria itu hampir sampai. Tangan Sungmin bergerak semakin ke bawah, hingga menyentuh tempat di mana tubuh mereka bersatu. Merasakan miliknya meregang sementara kejantanan Kyuhyun bergerak keluar masuk, hingga akhirnya membawa Sungmin pada orgasme. Kyuhyun menyusulnya dan menenggelamkan erangan panjangnya di lekuk leher Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa saat mengatur napas, Sungmin dapat merasakan senyum Kyuhyun.

"Selamat pagi, Sayang," sapa Kyuhyun parau.

Sungmin tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, lalu membalas, "Selamat pagi."

"Aku tidak ingin beranjak. Aku suka tempat di mana aku berada saat ini." bisik Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Aku yakin begitu. Namun ini saatnya bekerja. Tunjukkan hal yang telah kau pelajari dan buatlah aku bangga," sahut Sungmin ringan.

Kyuhyun tertawa seraya menarik dirinya keluar dari Sungmin dengan perlahan.

Mereka mandi, membeli kopi dan donat di perjalanan menuju kantor, lalu bekerja sepanjang hari dengan kesibukan seperti biasa. Hanya saja kini mereka memiliki satu senyum yang tidak bisa mereka sembunyikan.

Menjelang pukul empat, akhirnya Sungmin dapat sedikit bersantai. Jadwal meetingnya sudah selesai dan Sungmin hanya harus memeriksa beberapa proposal sebelum pulang. Kyuhyun akan menjemputnya pukul enam nanti, karena Sungmin tidak membawa mobil dan pria itu bersikeras mereka harus makan malam bersama.

Sungmin meraih iPod dari dalam tasnya, lalu menekan daftar putar berjudul Song for Unbroken Soul dan terputarlah lagu With You dari Chris Brown. Ketika mencapai bagian refrain, ponsel Sungmin bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

Kyuhyun : Apa kau sudah mendengarkan lagu dari iPodku? Tuliskan judul lagunya dan aku akan memberitahu lirik yang menggambarkan perasaanku padamu.

Sungmin : Aku baru saja mendengarnya. Mmm, With You?

Kyuhyun : I will never try to deny that youre my whole life.

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia membiarkan lagu terus terputar silih berganti. Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Sungmin mengirim pesan kembali pada Kyuhyun. Hal aneh yang mereka lakukan ini terasa menyenangkan. Dan normal.

Sungmin : Bagaimana dengan Heaven dari Bryan Adams?

Kyuhyun: And baby youre all that I want when youre lyin here in my arms.

Sungmin: Astaga, aku tidak percaya ini. Kau benar-benar mendengarkan Justin Bieber? One Less Lonely Girl?

Kyuhyun: When youre mine in the world theres gonna be one less lonely girl.

Sungmin larut dalam tawa. Proposal yang harus diperiksa Sungmin terabaikan sepenuhnya. Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul enam, Sungmin masih sibuk dengan iPod juga ponselnya.

Sungmin : Turning Page? Aku menyukai lagu ini. Sangat.

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya dan memejamkan mata. Meresapi setiap lirik yang di bawakan oleh Sleeping at Last itu. Sungmin segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat ponselnya bergetar kembali. Nama Kyuhyun tercantum di layarnya dan Sungmin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Apalagi ketika didengarnya Kyuhyun menyanyikan bagian refrain lagu itu.

Senyum Sungmin semakin melebar, membawa hatinya melayang demi mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun yang merdu.

"I surrender who Ive been for who you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours. Well I would have known what Ive been living for all along."

Pintu ruangan Sungmin diketuk, membuat Sungmin berdebar. Sungmin membuka pintunya dan benar saja, ia menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang masih lengkap berpakaian dalam balutan jasnya. Pria itu menurunkan ponselnya, lalu membuka kedua lengannya. Tanpa ragu Sungmin menyambutnya dan mendesah. Ia merasa utuh.

Dan Kyuhyun menyanyikan kalimat terakhir dari bagian itu dengan bisikan lembut, "What Ive been living for."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 9 dataaang~ ^^ Full KyuMin moment nohh~ wkwkwk

Author mo curhat, sebenernya author itu bingung kemaren antara mau update atau nggak, soalnya entah kenapa ffn nya malah error T.T jd reviewan kalian yg di chapter 8 itu entah kenapa malah gak muncul sedangkan dr jumlah review nya trus naek.

Jadi drop sendiri kalo kayak gini.. soalnya kan yg bikin author semangat untuk cepet update itu ya review dr kalian, sedangkan author kagak bisa baca review kalian satu persatu. Jadi.. kalo misalnya gini terus author pengennya sih kalo yg punya kontak bbm author reviewnya lewat bbm atau langsung ke PM ku aja.. hhaha xD muluk" ya guee ^^'

PIN: 529E4534

Last~

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity

.

.

Present~

.

.

New York City

Februari 2014

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukan dua puluh lima jam perjalanan udara hanya untuk sebuah makan malam bersama keluargaku," ucap Sungmin ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, lalu berbicara pada sopirnya. "Kau bisa pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu besok."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari mobil, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu di mana orangtua Sungmin telah menunggu. Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan Sungmin berani bersumpah kedua orangtuanya membelalakkan mata bersamaan ketika mendengar nama depan Kyuhyun. Lalu mereka dipersilakan untuk beristirahat dan akan dipanggil untuk makan malam pukul tujuh nanti.

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tak ada yang berubah sejak saat terakhir ia tinggal di sini. Sungmin tidak percaya sudah hampir tujuh tahun waktu berlalu. Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup menyentak Sungmin. Ketika berbalik dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya, Sungmin tersenyum.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya untuk mengintip rahasia yang kau simpan di kamarmu," goda Kyuhyun seraya memeluk pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku tidak memiliki rahasia di kamar ini," sahut Sungmin. Karena aku menyimpannya di dalam diriku, lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menunduk untuk mencium bibir Sungmin, lalu menarik diri ketika ciuman mereka dengan cepat berubah menjadi menuntut.

"Kita harus bersiap sekarang, Sayang. Aku harus tampil rapi untuk keluargamu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah sempurna. Lagi pula kita bisa melakukan beberapa selingan dalam kegiatan bersiap yang membosankan itu," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya, lalu beranjak memasuki kamar mandi. Sungmin membekap mulutnya yang mengeluarkan derai tawa.

"Baiklah, Tuan Cho. Kau memiliki shower dan bak mandi yang besar di sini. Aku memberimu satu kesempatan, kau harus memilih salah satunya," ucap Sungmin dengan ekspresi tegas di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berpura-pura berpikir selama sesaat. Lalu ia menghampiri bak mandi dan menyalakan keran airnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke bawah shower, menyalakan airnya masih dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Kyuhyun!" protes Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelan sisa protesan Sungmin dalam mulutnya. Bibirnya tak memberi Sungmin kesempatan untuk berpikir lagi, sementara tangannya bergerak cepat membuka pakaian Sungmin. Dalam waktu singkat mereka berdua berdiri berpelukan tanpa penghalang apa pun.

Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun dan melarikan tangannya untuk meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Meningkatkan tempo gerakan demi kenikmatan yang kini terpusat pada tubuh mereka yang menyatu. Tak lama kemudian erangan Sungmin terdengar disusul puncak kepuasan untuk mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin perlahan, lalu mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Kau siap untuk babak selanjutnya?" goda Kyuhyun serak.

Sungmin tertawa, lalu menarik Kyuhyun masuk bersamanya ke dalam bak mandi.

"Aku siap kapan pun jagoanmu siap," balas Sungmin.

"Itu berarti selalu," sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Pukul tujuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan. Orang tua Sungmin datang tak lama kemudian dan mereka mulai makan dengan keheningan. Setelah beberapa saat, ayah Sungmin-Lee Young Won-menyuarakan pertanyaan tentang pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Obrolan itu terus mengalir dan perlahan rasa khawatir Sungmin sirna. Kyuhyun dapat menyesuaikan diri, membuat orang tua Sungmin merasa nyaman dengannya, hingga percakapan itu semakin lama terasa semakin akrab. Hampir seperti orang yang telah saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. Sungmin duduk meringkuk di sisi ayahnya, sementara Kyuhyun duduk di seberangnya. Mereka sedang menertawakan wajah Sungmin yang mudah memerah ketika Leeteuk masuk dengan tangan membawa setumpuk album foto. Serta merta Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berpindah ke sisi Kyuhyun sementara Leeteuk duduk di tempat Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah foto-foto Sungmin sejak kecil. Karena kau adalah pria pertama yang berhasil mencuri hati Sungmin, aku rasa kau berhak melihatnya," ucap Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menerima album foto yang diulurkan Leeteuk. Sebesar keinginan Kyuhyun untuk melihatnya, sebesar itu pula Kyuhyun menyadari ketegangan yang berasal dari gadis di sisinya. Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangan bertanya pada Sungmin. Ketika akhirnya Sungmin mengangguk, barulah Kyuhyun membukanya.

Halaman demi halaman itu mampu membuat senyum Kyuhyun mengembang. Berbagai pose sederhana Sungmin terlihat manis dan semakin memancarkan kecantikannya.

Satu hal yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun adalah hadirnya sosok anak laki-laki yang menjelma menjadi pria dewasa beriringan dengan pertumbuhan Sungmin. Mereka berdua ada hampir di setiap foto. Menampilkan wajah penuh senyum juga mata berbinar bahagia. Kyuhyun tahu tanpa ragu, pria itu adalah saudara Sungmin. Namun mengapa Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakannya?

Leeteuk mendesah dengan tangan terpaut. "Sungmin pasti pernah memberi tahu tentang mendiang kakaknya, bukan? Hampir tujuh tahun sejak kepergiannya. Hal itu masih terasa berat untuk kami. Bahkan hingga hari ini."

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menampilkan senyum prihatin. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sama sekali tidak pernah menyebut soal kakak laki-laki.

Ketika malam semakin larut, akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali naik ke lantai atas. Kyuhyun mengantar Sungmin hingga pintu kamarnya, lalu mulai melangkah menuju kamar tamu. Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun, membisikkan satu kata.

"Maaf."

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sungmin, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau bisa mengatakannya nanti setelah kau siap. Sekarang pergilah tidur. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku," balas Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Begitu menutup pintu, Sungmin menekan tangannya tepat ke tempat di mana jantungnya berdetak cepat.

###

"Aku pikir kita akan ke Central Park," ucap Sungmin seraya menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya melirik Sungmin. Sekali lagi mengagumi rambut hitamnya yang tergerai sempurna, juga gaun musim seminya yang berwarna peach. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sungmin bertanya- tanya sedikit lebih lama.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sungmin tahu ke mana Kyuhyun membawanya. Rumah keluarga Kyuhyun. Rumah itu sangat besar, dengan pilar-pilar yang menjulang juga halaman dengan air mancur.

Garasi mobilnya pun terisi oleh setidaknya enam mobil dan semuanya tergolong mobil mewah. Bahkan Sungmin melihat sebuah Porche berwarna putih yang ia tahu hanya dibuat sebanyak 20 unit di dunia.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, melirik sekilas arah pandangan Sungmin, lalu melanjutkan langkah untuk membawanya menuju halaman belakang. Halaman itu memiliki satu pohon besar di sudut kanannya, sementara sekelilingnya dipenuhi bunga beraneka warna. Kyuhyun sudah mengatur perlengkapan piknik mereka dan hari ini, ia akan menghabiskan harinya hanya dengan memandangi Sungmin di bawah cahaya mentari.

Setelah mereka duduk di atas selimut yang nyaman, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jus jeruk dari keranjang piknik dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, Tuan Sempurna. Kencan ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Seperti biasa, kau berhasil membuatku bahagia," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manis.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, lalu mencium Sungmin.

Mereka melewatkan siang dengan saling menyuapkan makanan, bahkan berlomba untuk makan roti isi sebanyak-banyaknya. Tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Sungmin membaringkan kepalanya di atas perut Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun memainkan rambut Sungmin.

"Porche itu hadiah ulang tahunku tahun lalu. Ayah bersikeras aku harus memilikinya. Jika kau mau, kita bisa menggunakan mobil itu untuk perjalanan menuju bandara nanti," ujar Kyuhyun ringan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sopirmu yang menyetir sementara kau duduk di kursi penumpang bersamaku dan aku memiliki akses untuk menyentuhmu kapan pun aku mau. Aku hanya kagum. Kau tahu, aku belum pernah bertemu pria sepertimu. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu begitu membumi? Terkadang aku bahkan lupa bahwa kau adalah anggota keluarga Cho," sahut Sungmin.

"Aku lebih suka kau melupakannya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi Kyuhyun bagimu," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, kemudian bertanya, "Apakah kau tumbuh besar di rumah ini?"

"Ya. Bahkan setelah menjadi pianis aku masih sering pulang ke rumah ini. Victoria juga. Namun setelah kepergian Ayah, kami memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah. Terlalu banyak kenangan. Meskipun tidak memiliki Ibu, kami memiliki masa kecil yang sangat indah di rumah ini. Ayah memastikan bahwa kami memilikinya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada menerawang.

Sungmin terdiam. Pikirannya berlari pada keluarganya. Sungmin juga memiliki kenangan. Terlalu banyak. Namun setidaknya ia masih bisa menemui kedua orangtuanya. Kini Sungmin benar-benar mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun begitu bahagia ketika Sungmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun diundang makan malam bersama keluarganya. Kyuhyun merindukan keluarga yang utuh.

Sungmin beringsut memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas jantung Kyuhyun dan menghela napas. Sungmin kini tahu tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun adalah bagian terpenting darinya.

Kyuhyun menarik jiwa Sungmin menuju cahaya. Merekatkan setiap serpihan hatinya hingga mengukirkan nama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan mengakuinya. Berikut rahasia kelam yang disimpannya.

###

Seoul, Februari 2014

Sungmin melangkah memasuki kantornya dengan senyum ceria. Meski masih merasa sedikit lelah karena perjalanan yang panjang, Sungmin tidak bisa meredakan rasa semangatnya. Sungmin menyapa Ryeowook yang pagi ini terlihat gusar, lalu masuk ke ruangannya. Begitu melihat kotak kado cantik dengan pita hitam yang berada di atas meja kerjanya, senyum Sungmin musnah.

"Aku ingin membuangnya, namun kaulah yang berhak melakukannya. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook cemas.

Sungmin menghampiri kotak itu, lalu menarik pitanya. Sungmin tidak yakin mengapa ia melakukannya, hanya saja Sungmin merasa ia harus melihat isinya. Perlahan, dengan jantung yang berdebar keras hingga terasa mematahkan rusuknya, Sungmin membuka penutup kotaknya.

Bukan jeritan yang Sungmin dengar, namun napas tercekat yang menyakitkan. Suara yang dihasilkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sungmin berusaha mencari pegangan, namun tubuhnya tak lagi mampu berdiri. Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan napas memburu.

Karena isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah boneka bayi yang bermandikan darah.

Entah berapa lama Sungmin terkurung dalam rasa syoknya. Ketika sadar, Sungmin segera meraih ponsel dan menghubungi Kyuhyun. Siapa pun orang yang menerornya, pasti mengetahui rahasia kelamnya. Sungmin harus segera mengatakan rahasia itu pada Kyuhyun, sebelum orang lain mendahuluinya.

Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Sungmin bangkit berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

"Wookie, aku harus menemui Kyuhyun." ucap Sungmin.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai membereskan meja Sungmin dan menyingkirkan kotak itu.

Sungmin membawa mobilnya membelah jalan ibukota yang padat. Satu jam kemudian Sungmin sampai di kantor Kyuhyun. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sungmin datang ke kantor Kyuhyun Ia menghampiri resepsionis, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Resepsionis itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi meremehkan, membuat Sungmin dengan tidak sabar mengatakan, "Katakan padanya Lee Sungmin datang."

Resepsionis itu terbelalak, lalu segera menampilkan senyum terbaik dan memandu Sungmin menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai tempat ruangan Kyuhyun berada. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin segera melangkah menuju pintu ganda di hadapannya. Meja yang seharusnya diisi oleh sekertaris Kyuhyun kosong.

Sejujurnya Sungmin pun belum pernah bertemu dengannya, hanya pernah mendengar bahwa nama depannya adalah Jessica melalui percakapan telepon Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendorong salah satu pintu itu, kemudian melangkah masuk dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuatnya membeku dalam rasa tidak percaya.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang tanpa busana sedang mempraktikan sesuatu yang mungkin terlihat seperti tarian erotis, sementara Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya ia bereaksi, namun rasa sesak yang menekan dadanya tidak tertahankan. Sungmin melihat mulut Kyuhyun membentuk namanya, membuat si rambut pirang menoleh kepadanya.

Saat itu juga Sungmin terserang rasa sakit yang berkali lipat. Karena wanita itu adalah Jessie. Wanita yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

Sungmin langsung membalikkan tubuh dan berlari memasuki lift. Tangannya meninju tombol lift sementara isakannya semakin tak terkendali. Kyuhyun meneriakkan namanya, namun terlambat karena pintu lift sudah tertutup dan membawa Sungmin pergi.

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya mengembalikan kesadaran Kyuhyun bahwa orang yang telah merusak hubungannya dengan Sungmin masih berada di dekatnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik, lalu dengan nada tak terbantahkan ia berkata, "Kau dipecat, Jessica Jung! Cepat kemasi barangmu hari ini juga. Aku tidak sudi melihatmu lagi!"

Setelah itu Kyuhyun berbalik dan pergi dengan menggunakan tangga darurat. Ia harus mengejar Sungmin. Meski itu artinya ia akan menuruni duapuluh lantai dengan ribuan anak tangga.

###

Jessica mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dengan wajah menahan amarah. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya secara asal, lalu meninggalkan kantor dengan diiringi tatapan penuh tanya pegawai lainnya. Begitu masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Jessicaa berteriak.

Rencananya berantakan. Benar-benar berantakan.

Cho Kyuhyun tetap tidak tertarik padanya. Bahkan setelah ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya di hadapan pria itu!

Dengan geram Jessica mengontak sebuah nama di panggilan terakhir ponselnya.

"Rencanaku berantakan! Sungmin datang dan kini Kyuhyun memecatku!" jerit Jessica geram.

Suara di ujung teleponnya justru menyenandungkan tawa.

"Tenang saja, Jessica. Kita baru mulai. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mempersiapkan rencana selanjutnya. Kau hanya harus bersabar dan mengikuti instruksiku. Setelah mengetahui semuanya, Kyuhyun akan datang padamu dan aku akan mendapatkan Sungmin. Kau paham?" ucapnya tenang.

Jessica mencengkram ponselnya erat-erat, lalu membalas, "Rencana itu harus berhasil, Taecyeon. Atau aku akan membunuh Lee Sungmin dengan tanganku sendiri dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi."

###

Sungmin menghapus air matanya yang masih saja bisa mengalir setelah dua hari berlalu. Tubuhnya meringkuk bagai janin di atas tempat tidur, sementara Ryeowook yang menemaninya hanya bisa mendesah.

"Setidaknya kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya, Sungmin. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak bersalah. Yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu seperti apa Jessica, murahan. Kau juga tahu Kyuhyun terlalu memujamu hingga mustahil mampu melirik wanita lain," ucap Ryeowook entah untuk berapa ratus kali dalam dua hari terakhir.

Namun Sungmin tetap tidak menggubrisnya.

Suara bel yang berbunyi kembali membuat Ryeowook mendesah. Pasalnya, ia sudah hampir lelah melihat wajah tersiksa Kyuhyun yang pastinya berdiri di balik pintu untuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin. Namun begitu membuka pintu, Ryeowook tidak melihat siapa pun. Hanya ada sebuah amplop. Ryeowook mengambil amplop itu, lalu menutup pintu dan kembali ke kamar Sungmin.

"Seseorang memberimu surat. Namun tidak tertulis apa pun di bagian depannya," ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin segera bangkit untuk duduk dan mengambil surat itu dari Ryeowook. Surat ini pasti datang dari orang yang menerornya.

Melihat tipisnya amplop itu, Sungmin yakin isinya tidak akan berhubungan dengan darah. Maka Sungmin membukanya.

Dan teror ini adalah puncaknya. Karena isi amplop itu merupakan salinan dari jurnal Donghae. Jurnal terakhir yang ditulisnya sebelum membunuh dirinya. Jurnal yang berisikan penyesalan Donghae atas segala hal yang terjadi. Jurnal yang menjadi saksi bisu seluruh rahasia kelam Sungmin.

"Sungmin, ada sesuatu di bagian belakangnya," ucap Ryeowook.

Sungmin membalik kertasnya, menemukan sebuah tulisan tangan yang menuliskan :

 _Kekasihmu mendapatkan salinan yang sama. Semoga beruntung._

"Kyuhyun mendapatkan salinanannya, Wookie. Kyuhyun sudah mengetahuinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Sungmin, kau harus menenangkan dirimu," sahut Ryeowook lembut. Namun Sungmin tidak sempat melakukannya karena bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Sungmin ikut melangkah menuju pintu bersama Ryeowook. Ketika melihat bahwa orang yang berada di baliknya adalah Kyuhyun, dengan sebuah kertas serupa dengan yang ada di tangan Sungmin, Sungmin berdiri mematung seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yes! Gue gantungin.. yes! yes! #jogedbarengbugsy #plakk

Hayooo kira2 gimana ya reaksi Kyu sama Sungmin? Akan kah dia pertahanin hubungannya? Atau malah menjauh dari Sungmin? Saksikan setelah pesan2 berikut ini ^^ #ditabokreaders Becanda~ hhaha.. tunggu next chap nya yaa ^^ #lambaicantik

Dan untuk readers yg biasa chat sama author di bm, sorry yee bm ane lagi ngerror, jd jarang bisa bales bm nyaa, bukannya ane songong T.T Mianhae.. sementara pindah lapak dulu ke Line (╥_╥) ID Line author: km137d95

last~

review?


	11. Chapter 11

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity, TYPO BERTEBARAN!

.

.

Present~

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya. Membeku bak patung sungguhan. Tak ada ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya. Suara terakhir yang terdengar di apartemen itu adalah permintaan Sungmin pada Ryeowook untuk meninggalkannya. Meski berat, akhirnya Ryeowook pun pergi. Menyisakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terbalut dalam keheningan selama kurang-lebih setengah jam lamanya.

Kyuhyun tidak akan memaksa. Ia akan menunggu hingga Sungmin bersuara. Berapa lama pun waktu yang dibutuhkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, akhirnya Sungmin membuka suara.

"Aku tidak akan pernah siap, Kyuhyun. Namun aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Karena aku tahu kau berhak mengetahuinya. Kau berhak mengetahui rahasiaku."

Sungmin menghela napas. Ini dia. Inilah saatnya. Sungmin harus mengakuinya, juga menghadapi risikonya. Sungmin harus melakukannya.

"Namanya Donghae." ucap Sungmin lirih. Rasa sakit menyebar cepat dari dadanya menuju setiap bagian dari dirinya. Namun Sungmin tetap melanjutkan.

"Ia adalah kakak tiriku. Aku bertemu dengannya sejak awal Ayah berkencan dengan Ibu. Saat itu umurku tiga tahun. Dengan cepat ia menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku. Aku selalu ingin memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, sehingga ketika akhirnya Ibu menikah dengan Ayah, kami menjadi tak terpisahkan. Ia menjadi apa pun yang kubutuhkan. Ia menyayangiku lebih dari hidupnya."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin lekat, memutuskan untuk tetap diam.

"Kala itu hidupku begitu sempurna. Aku memiliki Ayah yang sangat menyayangiku, Ibu yang sangat memanjakanku, juga seorang kakak yang bisa menjadi apa pun untukku. Aku tak pernah takut pada apa pun, karena hidupku begitu utuh. Begitu bahagia. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup lain yang mampu menandingi hidupku. Setiap hari, aku bernapas dengan keyakinan penuh bahwa semua itu abadi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki cita-cita pasti, karena segala yang kuinginkan telah kumiliki," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum sendu.

"Kejadian itu terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ayah dan Ibu sedang berlibur. Aku sibuk mengurus segala keperluanku untuk kuliah. Sementara Donghae seperti biasa, sibuk mengurus proyek filmnya. Aku tahu kondisinya sedang tidak baik karena wanita yang dicintainya berselingkuh. Kau mengenal wanita itu sebagai Jessica, namun aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jessie. Suatu malam Donghae pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia salah mengenaliku sebagai Jessie karena secara fisik, aku mirip dengannya," lanjut Sungmin dengan nada bergetar.

Selama sesaat Sungmin memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya di pangkuan saling meremas kuat. Kenangan itu berkelebat cepat dalam benaknya, menggoreskan kembali sayatan demi sayatan yang tetap terasa menyakitkan. Ini adalah bagian terburuk.

"Donghae menodaiku. Aku tidak bisa memandang dunia dengan cara yang sama. Segalanya berubah. Setelah itu aku mengalami stress berat hingga depresi. Seakan semua itu belum cukup buruk, aku hamil."

Sungmin membiarkan setetes air mata menuruni wajahnya, lalu berkata, "Aku tahu ia melakukan itu di luar kesadarannya, namun aku tetap tak bisa memaafkannya. Suatu siang kami bertengkar hebat dan aku mengatakan hal-hal buruk. Aku berkata bahwa aku ingin ia pergi dari hidupku. Aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa Donghae selalu mengabulkan keinginanku. Karena tak lama setelahnya, Donghae meninggal. Ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Di atas semua itu, yang paling menyakitiku adalah pilihannya untuk mengakhiri hidup. Karena ia, orang yang paling kupercayai, orang yang selalu melindungiku, orang yang mengajarkanku segalanya tentang hidup, memilih untuk meninggalkanku setelah menyakitiku dengan cara paling kejam yang mungkin bisa dilakukannya."

"Dan aku memutuskan untuk menggugurkan kandunganku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku melahirkan bayi itu. Bayi yang menjadi pengingat segala hal buruk. Namun aku menyesal. Akulah yang menjadi begitu buruk. Aku membunuh darah dagingku sendiri. Sejak awal, aku yang menghancurkan hidupku, bukan Donghae. Kenyataan itu datang begitu terlambat. Amat terlambat karena semuanya sudah terjadi dan waktu tidak bisa terulang kembali. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari segala hal yang membuatku bahagia, aku tidak berhak merasakannya lagi." lanjutnya dengan bisikan yang sarat akan luka.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Membiarkan gadis itu tersedu-sedu begitu hebat dalam pelukannya. Merasakan isak tangis Sungmin menjadi perekat untuk luka yang menganga. Seandainya saja Kyuhyun bisa mengambil alih rasa sakit itu, biarlah Kyuhyun yang menanggungnya.

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup bahkan untuk sekadar membayangkan bahwa selama ini Sungmin telah hidup dalam bayang gelap yang selalu menghantuinya.

Lama mereka terdiam sementara tangis Sungmin mulai mereda. Setelah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dari wajah cantik Sungmin, Kyuhyun berkata, "Apa yang kau lihat di kantorku waktu itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Aku baru saja sampai di sana ketika melihat wanita itu... yah, melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Aku baru akan mengusirnya ketika kau datang dan melihat semuanya. Maafkan aku karena terlambat untuk melakukannya. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menarik napas, menatap Sungmin tepat di kedua mata cokelat terangnya. Bersiap untuk pengakuannya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin kembali larut dalam tangisnya. Tak menyangka pengakuan manis itu justru datang setelah pengakuan kelamnya.

"Kau berhak untuk bahagia, Lee Sungmin. Dan aku akan memastikannya. Kau akan bahagia kembali," janji Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya. Membiarkan rasa lega menggantikan beban yang selama ini memberati dirinya. Perlahan, dengan bisikan selirih angin, Sungmin membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyuhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

###

Hari belum menyentuh pagi ketika lagi-lagi bel apartemen Sungmin berbunyi. Sungmin terbangun, tersenyum geli ketika menyadari bahwa ia dan Kyuhyun tertidur di atas sofa sambil berpelukan. Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, lalu melangkah untuk membuka pintu.

Betapa terkejut Sungmin ketika menemukan ibunya berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sungmin, aku harus berbicara denganmu," ucap Leeteuk.

Sungmin tidak sempat menyadari keanehan ibunya karena Kyuhyun sudah berada di sisinya dan menyapa ibunya.

Lalu ibunya berkata, "Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku harus berbicara dengan Sungmin. Kami akan pergi sarapan bersama."

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggu kalian di sini," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan berganti baju. Setelah itu ia kembali menghampiri ibunya yang masih berdiri di depan apartemennya. Sungmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, lalu mengikuti langkah ibunya.

Ketika melihat sedan berwarna hitam di tempat parkir, Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Namun ia tidak membantah ketika ibunya memintanya untuk masuk. Hari ini ibunya nampak berbeda. Sedikit aneh, mungkin. Terlihat pucat, tidak fokus, dan sangat diam.

"Aku menginap di rumah Jessie sejak dua hari yang lalu," ucap Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

Sungmin merasa petir menyambarnya. Apa? Mengapa? Bagaimana?

Pertanyaan datang silih berganti di benaknya, namun tak ada satu pun penjelasan logis yang bisa menjelaskan seluruh pertanyaan itu. Kecuali seseorang merencakan semuanya.

Kini rasa khawatir Sungmin semakin menjadi. Sungmin meminta ibunya untuk menepi, lalu bertanya, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Leeteuk menurunkan tangannya dari kemudi. Ia menatap anak gadisnya yang merupakan replika dirinya dalam versi lebih muda dengan tatapan nanar. Ketika akhirnya mampu membuka suara, Leeteuk berkata, "Jessie memintaku datang ke Seoul dengan membawa jurnal Donghae. Pada awalnya aku bingung, namun Jessie meyakinkanku bahwa ia akan mengatakan kebenaran di balik kematian Donghae. Dan akhirnya, tadi malam ia menunjukkan halaman terakhir jurnal Donghae."

Sungmin mematung. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ketika melihat air mata mulai mengalir menuruni wajah ibunya, Sungmin tahu harapannya sia-sia. Ibunya sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Apakah itu benar, Sungmin? Donghae menodaimu dan membuatmu hamil? Itukah alasannya bunuh diri? Karena kalian bertengkar dan kau memintanya untuk pergi?" tanya Leeteuk lirih.

Ketika melihat wajah pucat Sungmin juga tangannya yang bergetar, Leeteuk tahu jawabannya. Leeteuk terlampau mengenal Sungmin. Leeteuk tahu semua yang dikatakannya benar. Tangisan Leeteuk semakin keras dan Sungmin berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kau menyembunyikannya selama tujuh tahun, Sungmin. Tujuh tahun! Kau membiarkan aku dan Ayahmu berpikir bahwa kematian Donghae karena patah hati hingga kami menyalahkan Jessie! Namun ternyata kau menyimpan masalah sesungguhnya. Donghae bunuh diri karena kau yang memintanya! Oh Tuhan, bagaimana kau bisa berdiam diri selama ini? Kau tidak hanya menghancurkan hidupmu, kau menghancurkan keluargamu!" jerit Leeteuk.

"Ibu, kau harus mendengarkanku-"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menunggumu selama tujuh tahun. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa kau berubah? Mengapa keluarga kita yang penuh cinta bisa hancur sampai titik ini? Dan kau tidak pernah menjawabnya! Kau tidak pernah bersedia menjawabnya! Kau hanya terus berlari, menghindari semua orang yang peduli padamu! Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku hidup dalam kebohongan selama bertahun-tahun dan anakku mengetahuinya."

Sungmin menangis. Semua yang dikatakan ibunya benar dan melihat luka yang begitu dalam di mata ibunya terasa amat menyakitkan untuk Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Ibu," bisik Sungmin menyesal.

"Kita harus memberitahu Kangin. Ia berhak mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya Donghae bunuh diri. Ia harus mengetahui segalanya," balas Leeteuk seraya kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ibu, aku mohon tenangkan dirimu. Jangan menyetir dengan kondisi seperti ini," pinta Sungmin.

Namun rasa sakit yang melingkupi Leeteuk terlalu pekat. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Seluruh perkataannya berhamburan keluar dengan nada histeris.

Jeritannya menggema jelas dalam mobil yang diiringi isak tangis itu. Pegangannya di kemudi semakin tak terarah. Pandangan matanya mengabur dan sebelum ia sempat berpikir, mobilnya melaju cepat menuju pohon besar di sisi jalan. Tabrakan itu tak terelakkan. Segalanya berjalan begitu cepat.

Dan hal terakhir yang Sungmin ingat hanyalah kegelapan tanpa dasar.

###

Victoria melangkah menapaki rumah sakit yang amat dibencinya. Rumah sakit ini adalah tempat di mana ayahnya dirawat setelah terkena serangan jantung yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan dunia. Namun kali ini Victoria harus membuat pengecualian, karena kakaknya membutuhkannya.

Victoria memasuki kamar rawat dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berwajah pucat yang mengenakan alat bantu pernapasan di atas tempat tidur. Selama sesaat Kyuhyun hanya menatap gadis yang telah koma selama tiga hari itu, lalu Kyuhyun mengecup dahinya dan berbalik menuju pintu. Langkah Kyuhyun tertahan ketika melihat Victoria telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Victoria memeluk Kyuhyun, meminta maaf karena baru datang. Namun seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menampilkan sosok kakak yang baik hati. Kyuhyun justru berterima kasih karena Victoria bersedia untuk datang.

"Bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar? Aku harus menemui dokter," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu. Kau harus makan, Kyuhyun. Belilah sesuatu di kantin. Kau nampak sangat mengerikan. Biar aku menjaganya. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah tahu bawa ia adalah orang baik. Aku akan meminta maaf juga berterima kasih begitu ia membuka mata nanti," sahut Victoria.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, meski senyum itu tak mencapai matanya, lalu melangkah pergi.

Victoria duduk di kursi samping ranjang, kemudian mendesah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan gadis di hadapannya ini hingga mampu membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya dengan begitu dalam. Namun apa pun itu, Victoria hanya berharap agar Kyuhyun bahagia. Juga agar Sungmin segera sadar, karena kebahagiaan Kyuhyun hanya ada pada Sungmin.

Victoria tersentak ketika melihat pergerakan pada tangan Sungmin. Tuhan ternyata menjawab doanya, karena kini Sungmin telah membuka mata. Dengan hati mengucap beribu syukur, Victoria menekan tombol di sisi tempat tidur untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun bersama dokter dan suster memasuki kamar rawat Sungmin dan memeriksanya. Victoria melangkah ke sudut, hanya memperhatikan. Nampaknya semua baik-baik saja karena Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lega. Seolah dunianya urung menemui kiamat. Victoria kembali ditinggal bersama Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun keluar untuk menghubungi keluarga Sungmin.

"Hei. Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja. Aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku sebelumnya. Aku sekarang tahu bahwa pria itu benar-benar jahat. Terima kasih, Sungmin," ucap Victoria tulus.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan senyum.

Victoria mendesah. "Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, entah atas alasan apa, karena jujur saja aku tidak bisa melihat hal dalam dirimu yang bisa disandingkan dengannya. Jangan salah paham, hanya saja aku sedikit terlalu berlebihan jika menyangkut dirinya. Aku harap kau mengerti. Kyuhyun rela mengorbankan segalanya demi diriku. Ia bahkan berhenti menjadi pianis karena aku memilih Julliard juga. Kau tahu peraturan di keluargaku. Seandainya saja aku yang mengambil alih perusahaan, Kyuhyun tidak harus berhenti. Namun ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia meyakinkanku untuk terus memperjuangkan mimpiku. Cho Kyuhyun adalah orang paling tidak egois di dunia. Dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakannya," ujar Victoria.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia sungguh mengerti maksud Victoria, karena Sungmin pernah melakukan hal serupa. Tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Victoria pamit undur diri. Ia mengucapkan semoga cepat sembuh, kemudian melangkah pergi. Kyuhyun kembali masuk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin. Tangannya membelai pipi Sungmin lembut. Sungmin menangkup tangan Kyuhyun dan menautkan tangan mereka.

"Sungmin. Maaf karena aku harus mengatakan ini. Namun kau harus tahu," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu.

"Ibumu meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan besok. Maafkan aku, Sungmin. Aku sungguh menyesal," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tangis kehilangan kembali menenggelamkannya.

###

Iring-iringan berpakaian hitam itu mulai meninggalkan pemakaman, hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan tiga orang di sisi makam yang penuh bertaburan bunga.

Sungmin menatap nanar makam ibunya. Sungmin tidak ingin mempercayai penglihatannya, namun kenyataan berteriak keras hingga mustahil untuk menyangkal; dua orang yang Sungmin cintai dalam hidupnya telah pergi dan tak kan kembali.

Dan semua itu adalah kesalahannya.

Sungmin masih membeku dalam dukanya, sehingga ketika ayahnya menghampirinya dan mengatakan hal-hal menyakitkan itu, Sungmin tak merasa sakit.

"Kau adalah bencana dalam hidupku! Kau merenggut semua orang yang paling berharga bagiku. Kau membuatku terpaksa membencimu, Sungmin. Karena kau menghancurkan segala hal yang kau sentuh." ucap Kangin dengan duka yang tersirat jelas.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mencoba memberikan kekuatan. Kyuhyun tau Sungmin sudah cukup menderita tanpa perlu mendengar kalimat tambahan terkutuk itu. Namun Kyuhyun mengerti kondisi kejiwaan Kangin yang saat ini amat terguncang, sehingga meskipun ingin melayangkan tinju, Kyuhyun menahan dirinya dan memilih untuk diam. Hanya berdoa sepenuh hati kalimat itu tidak akan meninggalkan luka berkepanjangan bagi Sungmin. Gadis itu sudah memiliki cukup banyak luka.

Kangin pergi dari pemakaman tanpa memandang Sungmin lagi. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdiri berteman keheningan di sisi makam.

###

 _Kau menghancurkan segala hal yang kau sentuh._

Sungmin berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan satu kalimat itu terputar ulang terus-menerus dalam benaknya. Kalimat itu merekat kuat. Seakan mempertegas fakta yang selama ini Sungmin sangkal.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah, namun napasnya yang teratur menenangkan Sungmin. Tanpa sadar air mata Sungmin mengalir. Tuhan tahu betapa menakjubkan pria itu. Betapa sempurna pria itu untuknya. Pria yang selalu tegar untuk menjadi sandarannya. Pria yang bahkan tetap bertahan setelah mengetahui segala keburukannya. Sungmin bersumpah demi jiwanya, ia tidak akan pernah mampu mencintai pria lain selain Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menghancurkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak akan membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam hidupnya yang kelam. Sungmin tidak mampu menanggung luka lebih dari ini.

Dan karena itu, Sungmin harus merelakan Kyuhyun.

###

 _To: Sungmin_

 _Baru saja selesai meeting. Aku akan ke apartemenmu sebentar lagi. Aku merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa._

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan helaan napas berat. Bulan ini terasa bagaikan neraka baginya. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Sungmin, tiga hari tergelap dalam hidupnya saat Sungmin koma, pemakaman ibu Sungmin, dan kini sikap Sungmin yang mengkhawatirkan.

Sungmin kembali melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa setelah satu minggu masa pemulihan intensif. Namun Kyuhyun tau dengan jelas Sungmin berubah. Gadis itu sangat diam. Sering kali tidak fokus pada kehidupan di sekitarnya. Sungmin seperti membangun dunia lain di dalam benaknya.

Kyuhyun sudah melakukan berbagai cara demi menghapus kesedihan Sungmin, karena mungkin dengan itu Sungmin bisa kembali seperti biasa. Bukannya memperlihatkan kemajuan, Kyuhyun justru melihat kemunduran. Namun Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah. Kyuhyun akan membuat Sungmin bahagia. Kyuhyun tidak akan pergi dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Sungmin, karena gadis itu belum membalas pesannya. Ketika tak juga mendapat jawaban, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera datang ke apartemen Sungmin. Kota Seoul telah gelap seutuhnya, menghadirkan suasana malam yang semarak dengan cahaya lampu sementara Kyuhyun larut dalam pikirannya.

Ketika sampai, Kyuhyun menemukan apartemen Sungmin tidak terkunci. Tanpa prasangka, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Dan pemandangan yang menyambutnya seakan menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Sungmin tidak sendirian. Sungmin sedang bersama dengan seorang pria dan mereka berciuman. Tepat di bibir.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tangannya bergerak cepat menarik pria itu, lalu memukulinya hingga tangannya terasa kebas. Pria yang dipukuli Kyuhyun mencoba melawan, namun apalah dayanya menghadapi Kyuhyun yang bahkan lebih tinggi juga lebih kekar darinya. Perlawanan itu sia- sia hingga akhirnya setelah meneriakkan berbagai makian, pria itu meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin dengan kondisi babak-belur.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berkejaran. Tangannya masih mengepal erat, namun Kyuhyun menolak menghempaskannya ke dinding. Kyuhyun justru melarikan tangannya ke rambut, lalu meremasnya dengan mata terpejam.

Keheningan yang membalut apartemen itu terasa tajam, menyakiti mereka berdua dengan berlarinya setiap detik hingga menjelma menit. Sayatan demi sayatan yang mengambang di udara membelah jiwa mereka hingga serpihan. Cinta sungguh tak pernah mudah, namun haruskah cinta menuai luka?

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah pelan. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok gadis di hadapannya, yang nampak begitu kosong. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin; mengkristalkan tangis, menelan jerit, juga membekukan luka. Ini bukan sebuah penyangkalan, ini adalah kepercayaan. Harapan.

Seiring dengan kakinya yang menekuk hingga membawa tubuhnya berlutut, Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang bukan saja menyiratkan permintaan, karena ketika mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun tahu kalimat itu lebih menyerupai permohonan. Kalimat yang ia harap, membawa penyembuhan.

"Aku mohon, berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Perlahan, keheningan itu terurai oleh isak tangis. Kyuhyun tetap berada di tempatnya, tak beranjak sedikit pun. Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin membutuhkan ruang untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk menyesali juga menangisi segala hal.

Sementara Sungmin menempatkan tangan di atas jantungnya. Sakit. Sungguh sakit. Sungmin menyadari dengan kesadaran memilukan bahwa ia telah menyia-nyiakan segalanya. Ia hampir melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Sungmin menyesali keputusan egoisnya. Sungmin menangisi ketidakmampuannya untuk bertahan, kelemahannya yang menyerah untuk memperjuangkan.

"Maafkan aku," isak Sungmin. Ia terus mengulang kalimat itu di antara tangisnya. Sungmin mencoba mengatur napas, lalu melanjutkan dengan terbata, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kyuhyun menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sungmin. Melarikan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus air mata dari wajah di hadapannya.

"Mulailah dengan kejujuran," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa ragu.

Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Tak ia temukan amarah, apalagi kebencian. Kedua mata onyx itu hanya mencerminkan penerimaan. Ketulusan. Juga cinta. Dan Sungmin tahu, hanya ada satu kejujuran yang sangat diyakininya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sungmin sepenuh hatinya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi, hanya membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

###

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah sakit. Sore ini Sungmin memiliki pertemuan dengan terapisnya, seorang dokter ahli psikologi. Sudah hampir dua minggu lamanya Sungmin menjalani rutinitas ini dan Kyuhyun selalu menemaninya. Namun hari ini Kyuhyun harus menghadiri rapat direksi.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kau bisa mengatur ulang jadwal pertemuanmu sementara aku menyelesaikan rapatku. Setelah itu kita akan pergi bersama. Seperti biasa," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin bisa menanganinya. Lagi pula Dokter Park sangat baik. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan meminta Ryeowook menjemputku nanti setelah aku selesai," sahut Sungmin yakin.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, lalu membukakan pintu Sungmin. Ia memeluk Sungmin sesaat, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Aku akan ke apartemenmu setelah rapatnya selesai," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku akan menunggumu."

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin, lalu mencubit ujung hidungnya dengan gemas. Sungmin tertawa seraya melangkah memasuki rumah sakit, melambai pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dua pasang mata dari tempat berbeda menyaksikan seluruh kejadian itu dengan bara amarah juga kebencian terpeta jelas di matanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai~ chapter 11 datang （〜^∇^)〜

Adakah yg nyesek? jujur saya sendiri nyesek pas ngetik part ini (╥_╥)

Oh iya, ada yg mau saya sampaikan. Mungkin kalian sebeleumnya pasti ngerasa bosen dengan ucapan saya yg berkali-kali minta maaf sama kalian. Dan kali ini juga sebenernya saya mau minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya. Maaf karena di ff ini terlalau BANYAK TYPO terutama dibagian nama yg mungkin membuat readers semua ngerasa gk nyaman atau bahkan muak dengan ff ini. Saya minta maaf.

Saya sadar dan saya tau kesalahan saya, saya juga terima dengan semua kritik dan saran kalian. Saya disini cuma minta satu hal, jika kalian merasa terganggu dengan typo yg memang itu adalah kesalahan saya, saya mohon untuk menegur saya dengan pemilihan kata yg tepat sehingga tidak membuat saya down dan merasa tidak percaya diri untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

Saya tau itu adalah hak kalian sebagai readers untuk protes jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Tapi saya mohon tegur saya dengan kata yg tepat, yg tentunya membuat kedua belah pihak (author&readers) menjadi nyaman ^^ Mungkin pada saat saya melakukan typo saya dalam keadaan tdk fokus, entah itu krn masalah pekerjaan, keluarga bahkan kesehatan. Saya juga tdk menyalahkan krn saya tau kalian sendiri pasti juga tdk tau kan ^^ Jadi untuk kedepannya saya ingin kita saling mengerti, dan saya harap kalian sabar untuk membimbing saya jika saya melakukan kesalahan lagi. Saya hanya manusia biasa, segala sesuatu hal pasti memiliki kekurangan bukan? Begitu pun saya dan ff ini.

Maaf kalo cuap"nya kepanjangan xD pasti boring yaa?

ok last~

Review? ^^


	12. Chapter 12

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity, TYPO BERTEBARAN!

.

.

Present~

.

.

Sungmin turun dari mobil Ryeowook, lalu melangkah memasuki bangunan apartemennya. Senja sudah berganti menjadi malam dan Sungmin tidak sabar menunggu Kyuhyun pulang. Tepat setelah Sungmin membuka pintu apartemennya, sesuatu yang dingin terasa di lehernya diikuti suara yang dikenalnya.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam dan jangan bersuara. Atau aku akan memotong lehermu."

Sungmin mengikuti perintah itu. Setelah masuk, orang di belakang Sungmin mendorongnya untuk duduk di sofa dan menutup pintunya. Sungmin meringis ketika menyadari bagian tajam pisau itu mengiris permukaan kulitnya hingga titik-titik darah mulai keluar di sana.

Sungmin mendongak, menemukan Jessie masih menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. Sungmin mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ia mengikuti instruksi dokter Park untuk menghitung sampai sepuluh seraya menyamakan ritme napasnya.

Sungmin meperhatikan Jessie yang nampak kacau. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, sementara tatapan matanya tidak terfokus. Ada bau alkohol samar yang tercium di udara. Membuat Sungmin semakin berhati-hati dengan wanita di hadapannya.

Tahu bahwa wanita itu berada di ambang kewarasan. Dan sesuatu yang tidak pasti, apalagi menyangkut akal sehat, selalu berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jessie?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" jawab Jessie tanpa ragu.

Sungmin menahan napasnya sesaat. Ia harus tenang. Ia akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Untuk apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Jessica meledak dalam tawa. "Kau merebut segalanya dariku! Dulu kau membunuh Donghae dan sekarang kau memiliki Kyuhyun yang kucintai! Kau gadis kecil bodoh yang selalu menghalangiku! Apa sebenarnya yang kau miliki hingga Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu? Kau bukanlah siapa-siapa, namun kau memiliki segalanya!"

Sementara Jessica terus meneriakkan hal-hal semacam itu, Sungmin berusaha keras meraih ponsel di saku depan celana jinsnya. Sungmin menekan angka 2-panggilan cepat untuk Kyuhyun-dengan lama, masih tetap dengan mata tertuju pada Jessica. Sungmin merasakan panggilan itu menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, namun hingga Jessica selesai berteriak, Kyuhyun tak juga menjawab. Perlahan Sungmin mulai merasa takut. Bagaimana caranya pergi dari wanita gila di hadapannya ini?

Tawa Jessica menggema dengan menyeramkan, sementara pisau itu kini bergerak di pipi Sungmin. Menggoreskan sayatan sepanjang kurang- lebih 4 sentimeter.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Lee Sungmin. Dengan begitu, aku akan memiliki Kyuhyun," bisik Jessica dengan senyum bengis di wajahnya.

Sungmin berusaha menelan kepanikannya juga rasa perih yang menjalar di wajahnya. Jessica baru saja menambahkan sayatan tipis di rahangnya.

"Jessie, kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Kau masih memiliki banyak kesempatan dalam hidup ini. Kau bisa mencari pria yang lebih baik, lalu membangun keluarga dan menjadi seorang ibu. Tidakkah kau menginginkannya? Hidup tenang bersama orang-orang yang kau cintai juga mencintaimu?" ucap Sungmin pelan.

Tanpa disangka Jessica mulai menangis. Ia membalikkan tubuh dan mulai terisak sambil meracau tentang betapa orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu mengabaikannya. Jessica muak dengan hidupnya. Kecantikannya berubah menjadi malapetaka karena tidak ada satu pun pria sungguh-sungguh mencintainya, hanya menyukai tampilan fisiknya.

Sungmin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauhkan diri. Perlahan, dengan langkah yang amat ringan, Sungmin berjalan mundur menuju kamarnya. Namun sial tak dapat meninggalkannya, karena bahu Sungmin menabrak lukisan di dindingnya. Jessica berbalik menatapnya dan Sungmin segera berlari memasuki kamarnya. Sungmin menjerit ketika pintunya ditahan oleh Jessica, lalu sekali lagi pisau itu menyayatnya. Kali ini buku-buku jarinya hingga Sungmin tidak sanggup menahan pintu dan Jessica berhasil masuk.

"Kau ingin kabur? Hahaha dasar gadis bodoh! Kau berusaha menipuku, bukan? Aku tidak akan termakan kata-kata manismu!" teriak Jessica histeris.

Sungmin merangkak menjauhi Jessica. Air mata mulai mengaliri wajahnya. Meski adrenalin masih terasa di dalam nadinya, Sungmin tahu ia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan. Apalagi ketika Jessica menarik rambutnya dan menempelkan pisau itu ke lehernya. Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan menyayat nadimu, lalu meletakkan pisau ini di tanganmu. Sehingga orang-orang akan mengatakan bahwa kau bunuh diri. Lalu aku akan datang ke pemakamanmu. Berpura-pura sangat menyesal, menangis paling keras, sehingga Kyuhyun akan datang padaku setelahnya. Aku akan memilikinya dan ia akan melupakanmu dalam hitungan detik," bisik Jessica.

Sungmin dapat merasakan bagian tajam pisau itu semakin menekan lehernya. Napas Sungmin tertahan. Lalu entah mengapa, tiba-tiba tekanan itu menghilang. Terdengar suara gaduh disusul jeritan Jessica, membuat Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Taecyeon berdiri dengan tangan mencengkram leher Jessica, lalu ia melemparnya ke dinding hingga wanita berambut pirang itu membentur dinding dan jatuh ke lantai dengan luka mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Halo, Lee Sungmin. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana dengan hadiah berpita hitam yang selama ini kukirimkan khusus untukmu? Tidakkah kau menyukainya?" sapa Teacyeon dengan nada ceria.

Sungmin berjuang mati-matian untuk menelan jeritannya. Ia hanya diam, namun melihat Taecyeon tidak memegang senjata apa pun membuat keberanian Sungmin mulai tumbuh. Sungmin akan melawan. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya lagi.

"Sebelum kepala cantikmu itu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya kau pikirkan, lebih baik kau melihat ini," ucap Taecyeon seraya menghampiri Sungmin dan menunjukkan sebuah foto dari ponselnya.

Seluruh rencana Sungmin menguap ketika melihat foto itu. Foto sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Sungmin tidak tahu di mana tepatnya kecelakaan itu terjadi, satu hal yang Sungmin tahu adalah mobil itu milik Kyuhyun. Taecyeon terus menunjukkan foto-foto yang diambil dari sudut berbeda, hingga akhirnya Sungmin melihat nomor polisinya dan benar-benar yakin bahwa mobil itu milik Kyuhyun.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras. Jantungnya terasa ditikam kuat-kuat. Rentetan pertanyaan mengisi benak Sungmin dan Taecyeon dengan senang hati memberikan jawabannya, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menyusun rencana di dalam rencana. Aku tidak mengotori tanganku secara langsung. Aku menggunakan wanita jalang itu sebagai awalnya dan kau tentu tahu segala hal yang dilakukannya. Namun kau harus tahu aku tidak memintanya untuk melukaimu. Kau lihat apa yang terjadi karena ia mencoba menyakitimu, bukan?" ujar Taecyeon dengan nada tenang.

Ia menyentuh pipi Sungmin, lalu melanjutkan, "Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membereskan semuanya dalam satu langkah. Aku membayar orang untuk menabrak mobil kekasihmu itu dengan sebuah truk, lalu datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu. Setelah ini kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Di mana tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang mengenalimu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kau akan menjadi milikku dan tidak akan ada lagi yang mampu menghalangi, karena Cho Kyuhyun sudah mati."

Sungmin tak mampu menyembunyikan isakannya. Kini, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Taecyeon membunuhnya. Untuk apa tetap hidup? Sungmin tidak menemukan alasan lain untuk tetap bertahan. Kyuhyun sudah pergi. Kyuhyun meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku mati," isak Sungmin.

"Aku tidak memberimu pilihan. Kau akan melakukan seluruh hal yang kuinginkan. Dan kau tidak akan mati. Kematian terlalu mudah untukmu, Sungmin. Aku akan menyiksamu dengan perlahan selama sisa hidupmu," balas Taecyeon.

Sungmin menjerit ketika Taecyeon menarik tangannya dengan paksa, lalu menghimpitnya ke dinding. Taecyeon mengurung tubuhnya dan berusaha menciumnya, membuat ketakutan Sungmin semakin tak tertanggungkan. Seluruh perasaan yang tak ingin Sungmin rasakan lagi menyeruak keluar, membutakan Sungmin hingga otaknya bahkan memaksa untuk berhenti bekerja.

Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah suara letusan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Disusul dengan letusan lain dan meluruhnya tubuh Taecyeon. Teriakan kesakitan Taecyeon terdengar memilukan sementara tangan juga kaki kanannya mengalirkan darah segar.

Sungmin berteriak. Kengerian menyiramnya begitu pekat hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mencoba menenangkannya. Sungmin larut dalam isak tangis karena rasa syoknya.

Lalu Sungmin merasakannya, sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya erat. Disusul bisikan-bisikan bernada menenangkan.

Bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja. Dan semua akan baik-baik saja.

###

Sungmin membuka mata dan langit-langit berwarna putih adalah yang pertama dilihatnya. Seseorang menggenggam tangannya yang tidak tertancap jarum infus, memberikan kehangatan yang Sungmin rindukan. Sungmin menoleh, mengernyit ketika merasakan perban yang menutupi luka di pipinya bergeser. Namun begitu melihat wajah yang tertidur di sisinya, rasa sakit itu langsung terlupakan oleh Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa saat terkurung dalam kejadian-kejadian yang terputar ulang dalam benaknya, akhirnya Sungmin tahu bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi. Seseorang yang tertidur dengan menggenggam tangannya adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya. Ia tidak meninggalkan Sungmin dan yang paling penting, ia baik-baik saja.

"Kyuhyun.." bisik Sungmin lemah. Sungmin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya, sementara Sungmin merasa hatinya kembali hidup. Kelegaan membanjirinya hingga Sungmin merasa akan kembali pingsan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Mengerjap, lalu tersenyum dengan ekspresi penuh syukur.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Sungmin tetap terisak, lalu menjawab, "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia melupakan kecemasannya dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin. Kini ia yakin Sungmin baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun menekan tombol di sisi tempat tidur dan tak lama kemudian dokter masuk untuk memeriksa Sungmin.

"Kau bisa pulang besok. Hanya mengalami syok. Luka-lukamu juga akan segera sembuh. Sayatannya tidak dalam dan tidak akan meninggalkan bekas," ucap dokter wanita itu dengan ramah.

Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu dokter pun keluar. Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin-yang sejak membuka mata sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun-kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku ada di sini, Sungmin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji? Kau baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Semua yang dikatakan Taecyeon padamu benar. Ia membayar seseorang untuk menabrakku dengan truk. Namun yang Taecyeon tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah ada di dalam mobil itu. Sebelum meninggalkan kantor, Vicky datang menjemputku. Lalu aku meminta sopir untuk membawa mobilku dan mengikuti kami dari belakang. Saat melewati perempatan, sebuah truk menabrak mobilku. Vicky tetap mengemudikan mobilnya sementara aku menghubungi polisi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, namun aku merasa harus secepatnya menemuimu. Lalu aku sampai di apartemenmu dan kau tahu kelanjutannya," jelas Kyuhyun.

Tentu Sungmin tahu. Polisi menembak Taecyeon sementara Kyuhyun memeluknya. Namun karena terlalu syok, Sungmin tidak bisa menyadari hal itu tepat pada waktunya. Sungmin justru hilang kesadaran setelahnya.

"Jessie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ia baik-baik saja. Begitu juga pria brengsek itu. Polisi sudah mengurus kasusnya. Begitu keluar dari rumah sakit, mereka akan diadili dan dihukum sesuai hukum yang berlaku di negara ini," jawab Kyuhyun nyaris tanpa emosi.

Sungmin gemetar ketika kilasan kejadian itu melintasi benaknya. Terasa amat menakutkan. Masih begitu segar hingga mustahil untuk dilupakan.

"Kau bersamaku, Sungmin. Aku akan melindungimu. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," bisik Kyuhyu seraya membelai sebelah pipi Sungmin yang tidak tertutup perban.

Sungmin mendesah. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu membalas, "Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sungmin. Selalu."

###

Seoul, April 2014

Sungmin tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun yang bermain piano. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan, apalagi lelah melakukannya. Sungmin yakin ia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya untuk berada di samping Kyuhyun dan hanya mendengarkan lantunan nada dari jemari ajaibnya itu.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum Sungmin, masih tetap melarikan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano. Perlahan, nada yang dimainkan Kyuhyun bermetamorfosa menjadi nada yang dikenal Sungmin. Nada penyusun sebuah lagu berjudul sama dengan daftar putar di iPod Kyuhyun, Song for Unbroken Soul.

Sungmin tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa ia bersyukur karena memiliki Cho Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Karena mencintai juga dicintai oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghapus seluruh luka, namun Sungmin tetap mencoba. Sungmin tidak akan pergi dari Kyuhyun.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap berusaha menyembuhkan dirinya. Secara mental. Sungmin menemui Dokter Park secara rutin demi membasmi rasa takut yang setiap malam masih saja membayanginya.

Kini Sungmin mendapat banyak kemajuan. Meski tentu saja, penentu utama dalam proses penyembuhannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pria itu yang begitu gigih untuk membawanya menuju hidup yang lebih baik. Hidup yang pantas untuk diperjuangkan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku tepuk tangan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertawa, lalu mendongak untuk mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka matanya dengan tatapan bingung ketika Kyuhyun tidak membalas ciumannya. Kyuhyun justru bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Sungmin menerima uluran tangan itu, mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika melihat balkon kamar Kyuhyun yang telah disulap menjadi taman bunga penuh lilin-lilin kecil.

Sungmin menyentuh kelopak mawar putih yang begitu indah dan napasnya tercekat ketika Kyuhyun berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya, dengan tangan memegang sebuah kotak beludru hitam. Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan cincin dengan permata berwarna biru di dalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Lee Sungmin." pinta Kyuhyun bersungguh- sungguh.

Sungmin terpeluk oleh ketersimaan. Matanya mulai terlapisi oleh kilau bening, sementara bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Dalam mimpi indahnya sekalipun, Sungmin tidak pernah berani memimpikan saat seperti ini. Saat ketika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan pria sempurna itu. Sungmin tidak pernah meragukan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik baginya.

Kini Sungmin tahu maksud dari tulisan Cho Hangeng di kertas ujiannya yang bernilai F itu.

'Jika kita berhenti, maka kita tidak akan pernah menemukannya.'

Tentu saja, karena jika saat itu Sungmin berhenti, maka Sungmin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang pria dengan mata sesejuk daun di pagi buta yang mampu membawanya menuju cahaya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Diam-diam tertawa dalam hati melihat sirat kecemasan dalam mata onyx itu. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin akan menolaknya? Demi Tuhan, Sungmin mencintai pria itu sepenuh jiwanya. Jiwa yang pernah hancur lalu tersembuhkan dengan tempaan cinta dan ketulusan dari Kyuhyun.

Tepat saat Sungmin akan menjawab, sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Merusak momen romantis yang tercipta di sekelilingnya.

"Oh astaga, Lee Sungmin! Cepat terima kakakku! Kau tahu ia sempurna. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan pria lain yang lebih baik dari Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Victoria dari depan pintu kamar mandi dengan berkacak pinggang.

Sungmin mengerjap, belum sempat ia pulih, sahabatnya juga ikut bergabung. Ryeowook mengomeli Victoria yang seenaknya muncul di tengah prosesi lamaran itu. Ternyata mereka berdualah yang menyalakan lilin, lalu besembunyi di dalam kamar mandi ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk ke kamar.

Sungmin tertawa. Sementara Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah, mengatakan seharusnya ia tahu keadaannya akan menjadi seperti ini. Victoria dan Ryeowook ikut tertawa, menambah semarak suasana mendebarkan itu menjadi ceria.

"Sungmin, jangan tinggalkan seorang pria menggantung," ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengubah tawanya menjadi senyum, lalu membalas, "Ya, Kyuhyun. Jawabanku adalah ya. Aku tidak memiliki jawaban lain untukmu selain ya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega, lalu memasangkan cincin di jari manis Sungmin dan bangkit untuk menciumnya. Membisikkan kata cinta berulang kali dalam prosesnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeaaaaaayyyyyy~ 1 chapter lagi menuju end~ \\(^O^)/

Dan untuk nyonya SAEUN LEE yg terhormat, entah apa yg anda pikirkan sampai" anda bilang ff saya sampah? Tapi yg anehnya kenapa anda sangat anteng dan menikmati membaca ff saya dr chapter satu sampai sebelas? xD harusnya baca satu saja sudah muak bukan xD #LOL yaahh walopun anda mengatakan ff saya seperti sampah tp itu tidak membuat saya drop, knpa? krn saya tau anda itu salah satu antek" dari makhluk astral pengganggu hubungan orang yg merupakan siluman kambing -,-' jadi yaa cukup tau aja bahwa fans dan idol nya sama" tulul xD trolololol

Thanks for all viewers and reviewers~ ヽ(´▽｀)/

Last~

Review? ^^


	13. Chapter 13

KyuMin Fanfiction

Song For Unbroken Soul

(Remake dari novel yang berjudul sama)

.

.

Maincast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Romantic, Drama

.

.

Warning! DLDR! GS! Mature Content! Sex Activity, TYPO BERTEBARAN!

.

.

Present~

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu, untuk perihal pernikahan Victoria dan Ryeowook tampak benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan acara. Kedua gadis itu tampak begitu antusias, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang merupakan calon pengantinnya sama sekali tidak diikut sertakan.

Drrt drrt

Sungmin meraih ponselnya begitu melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From: Kyuhyun_

 _Aku akan menjemputmu. Kau tidak lupa dengan acara hari ini bukan?_

 _To: Kyuhyun_

 _Tentu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Victoria ataupun Ryeowook marah karena berani melupakan hari ini. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan._

 _From: Kyuhyun_

 _Yeah.. dan aku tidak tahu jika mereka berdua benar-benar cocok. Aku merindukanmu =*_

Sungmin merasakan panas di kedua pipinya begitu melihat emot yang Kyuhyun kirimkan padanya. Astaga.. bahkan mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari itu. Namun entah kenapa hal sekecil apapun yang Kyuhyun lakukan untuk Sungmin berhasil membuat gadis itu merona.

Sungmin segera membereskan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan turun menuju lantai bawah untuk menunggu Kyuhyun. Senyumnya terkembang saat iris cokelatnya menemukan sosok tampan yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi suaminya tengah menyandar pada mobil.

"Siap?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah berada dihadapannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

CUP

"Aku juga merindukanmu" bisik Sungmin pada Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mencuri kecupan kecil di bibir pria itu. Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung akibat aksi menggoda dari Sungmin. Seringai kecil tampak menghiasi bibir tebal Kyuhyun sebelum menyusul Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku tidak tahu jika-mmpphhh~"

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun berhasil meraih bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya kasar. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut kini mulai bisa mengimbangi irama ciuman Kyuhyun yang memabukkan. Salahnya sendiri menggoda Kyuhyun.

Aksi saling melumat itu tampak semakin panas, Kyuhyun sudah akan meletakkan tangannya pada benda kenyal milik Sungmin jika saja dering ponsel miliknya tidak berbunyi.

Dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Sungmin dan meraih ponsel miliknya. Dari Victoria.

"Hai, Vict.."

"Kyuhyun! Kau dimana? Apa kantor Sungmin pindah ke Antartika hingga untuk menjemputnya saja kau begitu lama?" gerutu Victoria disebrang sana.

"Aku sudah bersamanya, Vict. Kami akan segera sampai." Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang tengah merapihkan rambutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pegang ucapanmu dan segera kemari!"

TUT

"Sepertinya Victoria marah.." ujar Sungmin

"Ya, dan akan semakin marah jika kita tidak segera kesana." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

###

"Ini beberapa baju yang harus kau coba. Aku sudah memilihnya." Victoria menyodorkan beberapa gantungan baju pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah fitting baju untuk pernikahan mereka. Hanya ada Victoria, karena Ryeowook sendiri tengah mempersiapkan gedung untuk acara sakral tersebut.

"Milik Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Victoria, karena sedari tadi Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Milik Sungmin sudah ada di ruang ganti. Kalian cobalah dulu." jawab Victoria, kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke ruang ganti yang berbeda.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang ganti dengan mengenakan jas putih nan elegan, Victoria berdecak kagum melihat penampilan sang kakak yang tampak begitu sempurna dengan jas tersebut.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria menoleh kearah ruang ganti satu lagi yang terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis yg sangat cantik disana. Sungmin terlihat sangat cantik, anggun dan sexy disaat bersamaan. Kyuhyun tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana, Kyuhyun?" tanya Victoria membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa sisi possessive Kyuhyun mulai menguar. Dia tidak ingin miliknya dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Kenapa? Ini cantik. Dan Sungmin juga terlihat sangat menyukainya." tanya Victoria heran.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu terbuka Vict, aku tidak mau, bahunya, dadanya. Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau milikku dinikmati orang lain." Bantah Kyuhyun dan mendapat gelengan kepala dari Victoria.

"Coba yang satu lagi, Sungmin." perintah Victoria pada Sungmin. Gadis itu mengikuti dan tak lama keluar dengan baju lumayan sopan, dengan kecantikan yang selalu menguar dari aura Sungmin. Baju itu tampak tak kalah cantiknya dengan baju yang pertama. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun terpana oleh gadisnya.

"Tidak. Dadanya terlalu terbuka." jawab Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Sungmin tampak menghela napas lelah.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun! Lalu kau ingin Sungmin memakai baju seperti apa? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi secerewet ini?" tanya Victoria frustasi.

"Yang tertutup. Aku tidak ingin berbagi, Vict." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa sebaiknya aku memakai hanbok saja?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Boleh saja. Aku yakin kau pasti terlihat sangat cantik." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya. Dan kedua gadis tersebut memutar bola matanya.

Sungmin dan Victoria akhirnya mencari baju pengantin yang tertutup. Baju itu simple, sangat simple kelihatannya. Mungkin di tambah perhiasan sedikit pasti terlihat sangat cantik. Namun Kyuhyun tampak akan kembali mengeluarkan protesnya ketika mmelihat potongan gaun itu yang tampak terbuka di bagian punggung.

"Terserah kau suka atau tidak, aku akan tetap memakai ini nanti. Dan aku tidak akan mencoba yang lain. Jika kau tetap tidak puas, maka kau sendiri yang memakainya." ancam Sungmin di depan pintu ruang ganti.

###

Kyuhyun tidak tahu gaun pengantin bisa terlihat amat seksi. Atau mungkin itu hanya berlaku karena gadis yang memakai gaun pengantin itu adalah Sungmin. Istrinya.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin segera mengakhiri pesta pernikahannya ini. Ia tidak sabar untuk memiliki Sungmin, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu bahagia, penuh dengan tawa, Kyuhyun merasa ia tidak keberatan bersabar sedikit lebih lama.

Sungmin menoleh untuk memandang Kyuhyun. Senyum manisnya mengembang, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun kini miliknya seutuhnya. Suaminya.

Perlahan senyum Sungmin memudar demi melihat sesosok pria yang ia pikir tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi, Lee Kangin. Sungmin menunggu dengan jantung berdebar, hingga akhirnya Kangin berdiri di hadapannya. Sungmin dapat merasakan bisik-bisik penasaran dari tamu undangan, namun ia tetap hanya memerhatikan ayahnya.

Ketika ayahnya mengulurkan tangan dan membawanya dalam pelukan, Sungmin membeku. Lalu Sungmin mendengarnya, ia mendengar bisikan ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Sungmin."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air mata kebahagiaan mengalir di wajahnya. Tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan ayahnya dan Sungmin merasa kembali menemukan bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

Akhirnya, di penghujung malam, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi dengan sorakan ceria pada tamu undangan. Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju mobilnya yang telah menunggu dan Kyuhyun tertawa ketika melihat wajah Sungmin yang terpana. Tentu saja, karena mobil yang menunggu mereka adalah Porche putih milik Kyuhyun. Bukan karena kemewahannya yang membuat Sungmin terpana, melainkan kepanikannya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam mobil itu tanpa merusak gaun pengantinnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berusaha merusak gaunku?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Aku hanya ingin mempermudah pekerjaanku nanti," jawab Kyuhyun polos.

Dengan sedikit pengaturan, akhirnya Sungmin bisa duduk tenang di dalam mobil. Sungmin tidak tahu ke mana Kyuhyun akan membawanya, karena itu dua jam kemudian ketika Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah yang berada dekat dengan kaki gunung, Sungmin membelalakkan mata. Udaranya benar-benar dingin menggigit.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin turun, lalu membawanya memasuki rumah sederhana yang sangat luas dengan dinding yang tersusun dari kayu itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dengan mudahnya hingga kini Sungmin berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ini adalah rumah kita," ucap Kyuhyun seraya melewati pintu utama.

Sungmin memerhatikan rumah itu sesaat, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan sentuhan seringan kapas, hingga napas mereka semakin cepat dan Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa tur keliling rumah harus ditunda hingga besok.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menuju kamar mereka, lalu Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun melepas jas juga kemejanya, lalu menjalankan jemarinya untuk mengurai kepangan di rambut Sungmin. Mereka saling menatap dengan dalam, membiarkan waktu membingkai mereka dalam satu momen panjang.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin terburu-buru, karena itu ia mencium Sungmin juga membelainya perlahan. Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan cintanya. Bibirnya menggigit bibir Sungmin lembut, sementara tubuhnya melingkupi tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan kehangatan. Tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada ritsleting di sisi tubuh Sungmin, lalu menyingkap gaun itu hingga berkumpul di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Cho Sungmin." bisik Kyuhyun seraya menyentuh tubuh Sungmin Mengagumi betapa sentuhannya memberi pengaruh pada tubuh Sungmin yang kini bergetar penuh hasrat.

Kyuhyun menarik turun gaun Sungmin, memperlihatkan diri Sungmin seutuhnya. Atasan dan celana dalamnya menyusul tak lama kemudian. Menyisakan Sungmin yang berbaring dengan rambut tergerai juga tubuh telanjang sempurna.

Kyuhyun kembali mencium Sungmin, sementara tangannya menangkup dada gadis itu. Erangan yang dipuja Kyuhyun terdengar, membuatnya semakin mengeras. Pun ketika dijentikkannya ujung bukit yang menegang itu, erangan Sungmin semakin jelas.

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun, menahannya di tempat sementara ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Satu tangan Sungmin yang lain melepas kancing celana Kyuhyun, lalu kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun menarik turun celana itu. Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin dengan menendang celananya, hingga kini mereka berdua lekat tanpa sekat.

Sungmin menempelkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, mendesah puas ketika menemukan tekanan di bagian yang paling diinginkannya. Malam itu, semua berjalan dengan begitu lembut dan perlahan. Penyatuan tubuh mereka terasa sakral.

Kyuhyun menautkan tangan mereka, lalu meletakkannya di sisi kepala Sungmin. Pelan, dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Kyuhyun menyatukan tubuh mereka. Perasaan tersengat itu kembali terasa, hingga menahan napas mereka di tenggorokan. Kyuhyun mengecup dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, lalu mulut Sungmin. Merasakan cengkraman kuat di tubuhnya dengan satu desisan nikmat.

Sungmin membuka mata, menatap mata onyx berkabut di atasnya dan kembali menemukan ketulusan juga cinta. Sungmin memasrahkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun membawanya menuju puncak yang ia tahu sudah begitu dekat. Sungmin merasakan gerakan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat, lalu tenggelam dalam bisikan suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu terus berulang, hingga akhirnya milik Sungmin mengetat dan desahan puasnya terdengar. Tak lama kehangatan membasuh milik Sungmin, membuat desahannya kembali. Sungmin menerima Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya ketika pria itu mengatur napas di lekuk bahunya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Sungmin serak.

Kyuhyun berguling ke sisi kanan, masih dengan tubuh yang terhubung. Jika saja bisa, Kyuhyun tidak ingin memisahkan diri. Ia suka berada begitu dekat dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dengan ujung jemarinya, lalu bergumam, "Aku memimpikan seorang anak laki-laki bermata onyx kemarin malam. Kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan hidungnya mancung sempurna. Aku menginginkannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Matanya terbuka, menatap wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu cantik di pelukannya. Tangannya menangkap tangan Sungmin, lalu mengecupnya.

"Itu bisa diatur. Kau tahu, aku sedang mengusahakannya di sini. Tujuan hidupku saat ini adalah membahagiakanmu. Maka aku akan mewujudkan mimpimu," sahut Kyuhyun seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda. Miliknya sudah kembali mengeras.

Sungmin tertawa. Ia membawa tubuhnya untuk menaiki tubuh Kyuhyun, lalu menunduk dan mencium Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan. Persiapkan staminamu, Cho Kyuhyun," balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin lembut, lalu bertanya, "Bisakah kita memiliki lima anak?"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban ya."

Kyuhyun membalik posisi mereka dan Sungmin harus menelan kembali balasannya.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang harus ditemukannya. Sungmin tidak akan pernah menyesal karena sudah memilih Kyuhyun. Dan kalimat hidup bahagia selamanya tak lagi terdengar mustahil.

Karena Sungmin akan memilikinya. Bersama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

END

Epilog

Seoul, September 2014

Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, lalu memetakan telapak tangannya di perut yang mulai terasa menggunduk itu.

"Kyuhyun, jika kau terus memelukku seperti ini, maka aku tidak akan pernah selesai menata meja makan ini," omel Sungmin.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya sebentar. Tidakkah ia bergerak lagi? Aku ingin merasakannya. Kau curang karena bisa terus merasakannya sepanjang waktu," balas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata disipitkan. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang mengandung. Aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin perut yang membuncit akan semakin menyempurnakan penampilanmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa, lalu mencium bibir Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka kau yang mengandung. Karena hal itu membuatmu terlihat semakin cantik dan seksi. Aku bahkan merasa diberkati dengan jadwal harian kita yang begitu padat karena hormonmu itu. Jadi, tidak," sahut Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Terus lakukan itu dan kita benar-benar tidak akan menyelesaikan meja ini. Demi Tuhan, tamu kita akan datang dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit!" seru Sungmin panik.

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, bersamaan dengan bel rumah yang berbunyi. Kyuhyun beranjak untuk membuka pintu dan menyapa Ryeowook. Sungmin segera memeluk Ryeowook dan tak lama ayahnya pun datang. Kyuhyun mengajak Kangin untuk mengobrol di ruang tamu, sementara Sungmin dan Ryeowook sibuk bertukar kabar seraya menata meja makan.

"Jadi hasil USG menunjukkan bahwa anakmu laki-laki?" tanya Ryeowook senang.

"Ya. Kyuhyun hampir meledak karena senang ketika mendengarnya. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Meski bagi kami anak perempuan pun tidak masalah. Hanya saja kami sepakat ingin memiliki anak laki-laki untuk yang pertama, lalu anak perempuan untuk yang kedua," jawab Sungmin.

"Astaga, aku begitu iri pada kalian. Tuhan, bisakah Kau memberiku nasib yang sama baiknya seperti sahabatku ini?" desah Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"Aku dengar Victoria akan membawa pacar barunya. Bagaimana tanggapan Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Kyuhyun berkata, selama pria itu bukan berusia di atas tiga puluh tahun dan dapat menghargai juga memuja Victoria, maka semua baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin.

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. Sungguh khas Kyuhyun.

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, mereka semua sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Mereka hanya menunggu Victoria juga pacarnya. Maka ketika bel berbunyi, Ryeowook segera bangkit dan berkata biar ia saja yang membuka pintunya. Terdengar percakapan samar, lalu langkah kaki mulai mendekat ke ruang makan.

Ryeowook yang pertama kali masuk ke ruang makan. Sungmin memperhatikan ekspresi aneh yang dipasang Ryeowook. Kebingungan Sungmin terjawab ketika Victoria masuk tak lama kemudian, diikuti sesosok pria tampan yang sangat Sungmin kenal.

Selama sesaat mereka saling bertatapan. Ketika menyadari posisi masing-masing, kecanggungan merebak. Namun ketika Sungmin akhirnya tersenyum, pria itu pun membalas senyum Sungmin.

Mereka benar-benar sudah menemukan kebahagiaan. Kini, mereka bersama orang yang tepat.

Karena pria yang diperkenalkan Victoria sebagai kekasihnya, yang saat ini sedang menatap Victoria dengan tatapan memuja, adalah Nickhun.

.

.

.

THE REAL END ^^

Yeaaaahhh finally ff nya selesai juga hhaha... \\(^O^)/

Author mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat para readers yang udah ngikutin ff ini dari awal sampe akhir.. makasiiihh =* dan buat para haters juga makasiiiihhh karena kalian baik banget udh ngasih review yang bahkan para SIDERS pun gk pernah ngasih review ^^ terserah deh yaa mau ngomong apaa, krn saya orangnya yg enggan memperpanjang masalah yang sama sekali gk penting.. buang" waktu.

Sampai jumpa di ff lainnyaa~~ ^^

Sign,

KyuMin EvilAegyo


End file.
